Old Friends
by jenny crum
Summary: On a vacation from the BAU Hotch and Jack go to London to visit Emily, what surprises await them?, will what they learn bring them closer or tear them apart? This is our first story co-writing together and my first CM fic ever so please take it easy on me. I am co writing with CM Fan01
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends-Ch 1

Hotch smiles as he watches his 6 year old son skip through the airport, after a long case the director gave the entire team a few weeks off to rest, so Hotch decided that he would surprise his friend Emily Prentiss with a visit. She left the BAU a couple of years ago after one to many close calls.

She devcided to be the head over the London office, he talked with her on the phone several times a week and Emily had come for a visit and spent almost 2 weeks at Christmas. He hadn't realized how much he really cared about her until it was to late and she was gone, so when the sudden vacation came up he decided to take Jack and go for a visit.

Meanwhile, in London Emily Prentiss was sitting in the park watching all of the children play, she couldn't help but smile when a little boy about 5 years ran over to her and picked up his ball. She sat there wondering what her child would look like, he would be about that age by now or maybe a little older.

When she found out she was pregnant she knew that she would never be able to keep him and raise him because she wasn't physically or mentally ready for a child. She knew that she had many many choices available to her so she decided to give her baby up for adoption and she opted not to hold him when he was born.

The nurses and doctors tried to get her to hold her son and bond with him but she kept refusing, she didn't want to bond with her son because she knew if she did that she wouldn't be able to give him up and that wouldn't work for either of them. She loved her life in London but she definitely missed her former team members, especially Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch had been married to Haley Hotchner, they had been married for almost 7 years when she was killed in a car accident when Jack was 3 years old. They had tried for several years to have a child but found out that Haley was unable to concieve so they decided to adopt a child, Jack was adopted when he was a newborn so Hotch and Haley got to experience the joys of a newborn.

Hotch happily hands their tickets to the lady behind the desk and she stamped them and told them that they could go ahead and board, Jack looked up at him and smiled and said, "we goin to see Emmy daddy?, he ruffled Jacks hair and said, "we sure are kiddo, we are gonna surprise her", he laughed and said, "surprise her"?, Hotch grinned as he buckled his son into his seat.

Hotch had been deep in thought, so deep in thought that he didn't notice the man that had been following him and Jack through the airport and was now sitting a few rows behind him. The man pulled out his phone and dialed 1 on speedial and waited for someone to answer on the other end of the line.

A few rings later someone said, "hello", he said, "it's me", the deeper male voice said, "are you on board"?, he cleared his throat and said,"yes we just took off a few minutes ago. The other man chuckled and said, "Ms. Prentiss is making her way back towards her apartment right now", the man on the plane said, "I will call you when we land", seconds later the call was disconnected.

A few minutes into the flight Jack laid his head back and closed his eyes and a few minutes later Hotch pulled out his cell and took a picture of his sleeping son. Hotch looked at his watch to try to figure out the time difference, he figured that they would arrive in London just about the time that Emily would be getting home.

He had made arrangements for him and Jack to stay at a hotel close to Emilys place because he wanted to spend as much time with the other woman that had ever held a piece of his heart. Hotch took a deep breath before laying his head back against the headrest, he closed his eyes and a few minutes later he fell asleep.

Emily walks into her apartment and takes off her coat and tosses it on the couch, she was exhausted after a long day at the office, she walks by a shelf full of pictures of her friends, she picks the pictures up one my one. The first one was one of the gang together at a Christmas party,  
everybody looked so happy, God how she missed everybody.

Then her face landed on a picture of her and Hotch, she ran her fingers over his face and said, I miss you most, I wonder what would have happened if I would have told you how I really felt about you, she took a deep breath and blew it out and said, well it is to late to cry over spilled milk.

She decided that it was such a beautiful day that she would take a walk before fixing dinner, she grabbed her jacket and put it on and grabbed her keys on the way out of the door. Hotch and Jack were smiling as they looked out the windows of the cab, London was beautiful, Hotch could easily see what drew Emily here

Emily sighed as she started walking up the street, she had a feeling that she was being watched and she just couldn't shake it, she turned when she heard a famaliar voice calling her name. She turned around to see Aaron Hotchner walking towards her, she smiled as she started walking towards them.

Hotch couldn't wait to put his arms around her, he couldn't wait to feel her body pressed against his and he hope that one day soon he would be able to feel her lips against his. Emily pulled him into her arms and squeezed him tight, it had been almost 7 months since she had felt his arms around her and she was gonna enjoy it as long as she could.

She pulled back when she felt someone tugging on her leg, she looked down and said, ohhhhhh my goodness Jack you are growing so big, he wraps his little arms around her waist and says, "I missed you Emily", she laughs and says, "I missed you to buddy, I missed both of you", she smiled and said, "why didn't you tell me that you were coming for a visit, I would have picked the two of you up at the airport?, Hotch laughed and said, "we wanted to surprise you, didn't we buddy"?, Jack stood there laughing and shaking his head yes.

Emily said, "where are you staying"?, he said, "we are staying a few blocks away from here", she said, "well we will have to change that, the two fo you will have to stay with me", Jack jumped up and down and said, "yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, we are gonna stay with Emily", Hotch laughed as Jack started pulling them towards the park.

Once the reached the park Jack went over to the swings while Emily and Hotch went to sit down on the bench, Emily smiled and said, "he is quite the handsome boy", Hotch looked at his son and said, "I still can't believe that he is 6 years old. Emily and Hotch were so busy talking that they didn't notice the man walking close to Jack, that was until Jack got out of the swing and started talking loud.

Hotch and Emily stood up and started over towards Jack, the man started reaching for Jack, that was when Emily and Hotch said, in unison "run Jack run to us", he tried to get around the large man but couldn't, the huge man then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Emily and shot, she grabbed her shoulder and went down.

Jack started screaming, EMILY, EMILY and he blindly ran into the street and the next thing Hotch heard was the screching of tires and the thud of Jacks body hit the road. 


	2. Chapter 2

As always I own no part of Criminal Minds in any way, please enjoy the next update

Old Friends-Ch 2

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Hotch ran towards his son, he quickly felt for a pulse and gave a sigh of relief when he easily found one. Emily looked up and saw the man getting into a dark colored car, she got the liscense number and wrote it down in the sand with her blood covered finger.

Emily pulled out her cell and quickly dialed 911 and told them who she was and what had happened to herself and Jack as she made it wobbily over to Hotch and Jack. Hotch started rubbing his hand through Jacks hair saying, "Jack baby can you hear daddy", he got no response, he looked up at Emily with tears streaming down his face and said, "what the hell just happened", Emily said, "I don't know, we were just sitting and talking and then that man came out of nowhere and tried to take Jack".

Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "he is gonna be fine Hotch", he looked down at his sons still body and said, "I can't lose him Emily, I just can't". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "you won't lose him Hotch, you won't, he is a strong boy, he is your son and he is definitely a fighter, just like you".

Emily and Hotch sat by Jacks side as they waited for what seemed like hours before they finally heard the sirens coming towards them, when the police and paramedics got on the scene Hotch and Emily stepped back and stood and watched as they worked on Jack. A paramedic said, "mam we need to check you out to", she looked at them and frantically said, "I'm fine, just please take care of Jack".

Hotch watched helplessly as they checked his son and gently loaded him onto the backboard before putting him in the ambulance, he turned and looked at Emily and said, "please let them take care of you Emily, I can't take maybe losing 2 people that I love today". She looked at him and thought, did he just say what I think he did?, she then groaned in pain as the paramedic cut her shirt to check her wound.

The ambulances took out from the scene with sirens blaring, Hotch sat beside Jack and put his little hand in his and said, "daddy's here Jack, I'm here with you". He couldn't believe the difference a few hours had made, a few hours ago his son was laughing and talking and now he was laying in front of him fighting for his life.

The gurney carrying Jack came crashing through the door first, the doctors were running around trying to get him stableized, they pushed him into a cubicle and Hotch tried to follow but was immediately stopped by the nurse. He looked at her and said, "I have to be with my son, please let me go in there".

The nurse put her hand on his shoulder and said, "sir you need to stay out here with me and give the doctors room to work on your son", Hotch ran his hand through his hair and blew out his breath and said, "is there anything I can do"?, she said, "yes, you can answer a few questions for me", He then wiped his eyes and said, "what do you want to know"?, she said, "I need to know his name, age, blood type and any allergies that he might have.

Hotch brached himself against the desk and said, "his name is Jack Hotchner, he is 6 years old, he didn't notice that the ambulance carrying Emily had arrived and Emily was now standing behind him. Hotch looked at the nurse and said, he is allergic to nuts and Pennicillin and his blood type is AB-.

Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "have you heard anything"?, he turned around and pulled her into his arms and said, "I haven't heard anything since they brought him in, I don't know how he is". She rubbed her hand up and down his back and held him close, she gasped when pain shot through her shoulder.

Hotch stepped back and said,"oh Emily, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?, she grabbed her shoulder and said, "no Hotch you didn't do anything wrong", he looked at the nurse and said, "can you please get someone to look at her, she has been shot in the shoulder. The nurse turned around and went to get another doctor.

Hotch halfway laughed and said, "why aren't you on the gurney"?, she gave him a look and he said, "why do you have to be so damn stubborn Emily"?, she laughed and said, "look who is talking". Hotch walked over to the window and watched as the doctors were feverishly working on his son trying to get him stabilized.

One of Jacks doctors came out and said, "family of Jack Hotchner", Hotch walked over and said, "I'm his father, how is he doing"?, the doctor said,  
"we are trying to stablize him right now". Hotch said, "what can you tell me so far"?, the doctor said, "it looks like he has a broken arm, a ruptured spleen and maybe a few cracked or broken ribs".

Hotch rubbed his hand through his hair as the doctor said, "that in itself is bad enough, but that isn't all that is wrong with your son", Emily then put her hand on Hotchs shoulder for support. Hotch said, "wh what else is wrong with my son"?, he took a deep breath and said, "he has major head trama and possible spinal injuries".

Hotch dropped down on his knees, Emily and the doctor got down beside him and helped him back up, he said, "just as soon as we stabilize him we are going to redline him to the OR". Hotch said, "is there anything we can do for him"?, the doctor said, "he has a rare blood type, so if either of you could donate it would be appreciated".

Emily said, "I have AB- I can donate", Hotch turned and said,"I can't ask you to do that Emily, you have been shot and", Emily put her finger to his lips and said, "you didn't ask me to donate blood Hotch, I want to do it, I want to do something to help Jack. He pulled her into his arms and when he opened his mouth to say something to her that is when he heard, CODE BLUE ROOM 2, CODE BLUE ROOM 2.

I want to thank everybody for reviewing, following and favoriting this story, you are all awesome 


	3. Chapter 3

Old Friends-Ch 3

Hotch and Emily ran over to the window and watched helplessly as the doctors and nurses worked feverishly to save Jack, Emily wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth saying, "he is gonna be alright, he is gonna be alright". After several shock attempts they were finally able to stablize Jack.

The doctor came out and looked at Hotch and Emily and said, "since he is stabilizing we are gonna rush him up to surgery", Hotch looked at the doctor and whispered, "can we please see him for a minute"?, he patted Hotch on the shoulder and said, "yes we can give you a minute before we take him upstairs".

Hotch started inside to see his son and then he noticed that Emily wasn't coming, he held out his hand and said, "he needs both of us now", she put her hand in his and with tears streaming down both of their faces they walked through the double doors. Hotch walked over and looked down at the pale lifeless body of his son and the only word he could think of was why.

Emily felt her heart break as she walked around on the other side of Jacks bed, she reached down and carefully put his small hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over his hand and said, "I love you Jack and I know that you are gonna be alright". The doctor walked through the doors and said, "I'm so sorry but we need to take him up now".

Hotch leaned over and gently kissed his sons forehead and whispered, "daddy loves you Jack and I will be right here waiting for you, we both will be here waiting on you". Hotch and Emily followed the gurney to the end of the hall before they were stopped by the nurse, she looked at the two of them and said, "I'm sorry but you can't go back there". Hotch looked at the nurse and said, "is there anything that we can do for Jack"?, the nurse looked down at Jacks information and said, "I see that he has AB- blood do either of you have that rare type?, Emily smiled at the nurse and said, "I have the same blood type as Jack does, I will donate blood".

The nurse smiled at her and said, "follow me mam and we will get you taken care of as quickly as possible so you can get back out to your son", Emily felt her heart jump and then she said, "oh he isn't my son". The nurse hurried her down the hall and into the lab, a few minutes later Emily was done and headed back to the waiting room to rejoin Hotch.

The hospital was filled to capacity and the lab was backed up so Emilys paperwork got mistakenly marked for DNA testing, the nurse hurriedly started working so that Jack could have the blood he needed and so that she could get the DNA testing started. Emily put her hand on Hotch's shoulder and said,  
"how are you holding up"?, he put his face in his hands and said, "I feel like I could just explode, what the hell happened, a few hours ago he was so happy and full of life and now he is upstairs fighting for his life". Hotch looked down at the floor and said, "I will find who did this to the two of you and I promise you that I will make them pay".

Emily sat down beside him and said, "have you contacted the team yet?, he looked up at her and said, "no I haven't and I don't know if I am gonna be able to talk to them right now". She put her hand on his and said, "would you like me to call them, who knows maybe they can help find out who did this and why". Hotch nodded his head and said, "thank you Emily, I don't know what I would do without you", she smiled as she got up and walked across the room.

Hotch watched as she walked out the door, he then bowed his head and said, "please God, please don't take him away from me, he is my life and without him I would be lost". He then got up and started pacing back and forth across the waiting room, he was to nervous, his world right now was swirling out of control and the only thing keeping him centered while Jack was in surgery was Emily.

Emily takes a deep breath and dials the oh so famailar number of the one and only Penelope baby girl Garcia, she sighs as she listens to the phone ring. After a few rings a deep voice answers and says, "Morgan", she laughed and said, "Derek, why are you answering Garicas phone"?, he sighed and sleepily said, "it was a mistake our phones are side by side on the table". Emily laughed and said, "I knew it, I knew that the two of you would get together".

Derek laughed and said,"Em not that I'm not glad to hear from you but why are you calling at 3:30 in the morning"?, she said, "I have bad news for you". Derek said, "what happened Em, are you alright"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I was surprised by two handsome visitors today", Derek grinned and said, "I thought you said that you had bad news, that sounds pretty good to me", Derek waited and then a few seconds later he heard Emily crying into the phone.

He said, "Emily your really scaring me now, what happened", she took a deep breath between sobs and said, me, Hotch and Jack were at the park down from my house and I'm not sure because it all happened so fast, but in a matter of a few seconds I got shot in the shoulder and Jack got hit by a huge car". Derek took a deep breath and said, "oh God no is he", Emily stopped his sentence and said, "he is alive, and in surgery, it looks bad Derek, it looks really really bad".

Pen raised up and said, "what's wrong"?, Emily stood there listening as Derek brought Pen up to speed, she grabbed a pen and piece of paper and took down the make and liscense number of the car that hit Jack and got a description on the man that shot Emily. Pen said, "I will get my babies right on this my raven haired beauty". Emily smiled at the sound of her nickname falling from Pens lips, she said, thanks guys, I better get back in to Hotch,  
I will let you know something when we find out he is out of surgery and in his own room".

Penelope was now openly crying, she said, "how is the bossman holding up". Emily sighed and said, "not good Pen, not good at all and I promise I will call you with more information when we learn it". She wiped away the tears as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head, she said,  
"he loves you ya know", she laughed and said, "what", she said, "bossman loves you and needs you more than you know sweetie".

Derek said, "just let us know how he is doing and we will go ahead and get packed and be ready to head out", Emily smiled and said, "I love you guys you know that right"?, Derek smiled and said, "we love you to", seconds later the call ended. Penelope warmed up her baby as Derek started throwing some stuff together for them so that when Emily called back they could be ready to go.

Emily walks back inside and sits down beside Hotch and says, "have you heard anything yet", he shook his head no and said, "nothing, not a word", she put her hand in his and said, "I wonder how long this surgery is gonna take"?, he looked at her and said, "the nurse told me that it could take 7 to 8 hours or more".

Emily and Hotch sat and talked as they waited on news of Jack, finally several hours later the doctor came over to the worried couple and said, "he came through good". They both took a sigh of relief and Hotch said, "when can we see him"?, the doctor wiped his hand across his head and said, in a few hours, he is in recovery right now".

Hotch looked at the doctor and said, "are you holding something back from us"?, he said, "will the two of you follow me please", they quickly followed the doctor into a room and waited patiently as he pulled out some paperwork. Hotch looked at him and said, "what did you want to tell us doctor"?, he started explaining about the bloodwork and blood markers and all of it was more than a little confusing to the couple.

Hotch looked at him and said, "what does this have to do with my son". he took a deep breath and said, "according to the results, the DNA results the blood that was drawn from Ms. Prentiss was a famalial match to Jack". Hotch looked at him and said, "are you saying", the doctor stopped him and said, "what I'm saying Agent Hotchner is that, MS. PRENTISS IS JACKS MOTHER"


	4. Chapter 4

Old Friends-Ch 5

Emily and Hotch both looked at the doctor and in unison said, "what did you just say"?, he looked at them and said, when the blood was taken down to the lab an extra tube was drawn by mistake". Hotch looked at him and said, "what do you mean by mistake", he took a deep breath and said, "the tech was only doing the tests that were marked on the paper and somehow DNA testing was marked". Emily couldn't say anything, she couldn't believe that Jack was her son.

Hotch looked over at her and said, "how could you not have told me that you had a baby Emily, how were you able to keep it a secret from me all these years"?, she dropped her head and said, "when I found out I was pregnant I was devastated Hotch, I wasn't ready to have a baby and I know that there are lots of choices and I decided that it would be best for my child to be put up for adoption".

He sat there looking down at his hands listening to her talk, she sighed and continued,"I did the right thing Hotch because he got the best parents imaginable in you and Haley". She reached over and put her hand on his and said, "I had no idea that Jack was mine no idea at all, please tell me that you believe me".

He stood up and walked towards the door and said, "I still can't believe that you had a baby and didn't tell me", she got up and ran over to the door to stop him from leaving. She said, "look at me Hotch", he raised his eyes to meet hers, waiting on her to speak, she gently ran her hand down the side of his face and said, "the reason I didn't tell you was that I didn't know how".

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "you didn't know how"?, she dropped her head and said, "no I didn't know how to tell you, I mean what do you say?, Hotch I got knocked up and wasn't mature enough to take care of myself and a child so I put him up for adoption". He reached out to touch her and she said, "I would never ever purposely hurt you, please tell me that you know that".

He sighed and said, "I know that Emily it's just that, it's just that", she looked at him and said, "it's just that what Hotch"?, he shook his head and said, "now is not the time for this discussion but I promise you that we will have this discussion just as soon as Jack is doing better". She smiled and looked at the doctor and said, "when can we see Jack"?, the doctor opened his mouth to answer and then got an emergency page, he picked up the phone and dialed the number and after a few seconds he jumped up and said, "there are some complications with your son".

Hotch said, "complications, what kind of complications"?, the doctor said, "there seems to be increased cranial pressure and swelling", Hotch then wrapped his arms around Emily and said, "what does this mean for Jack"?, he looked at them and said, "I can't answer that until I see his test results and be able to monitor his scans".

The doctor headed out the door quickly followed by Hotch and Emily, he stopped outside the door and said, "you can look through the window, but for right now I can't allow either of you to go inside, not until I can check him out". Hotch and Emily nodded their heads in agreement as the doctor pushed the door open and went inside.

They walked over to the window and watched as the doctor was monitoring Jacks machines, he was looking at his test results and consulting with several other doctors while physically monitoring Jacks condition. Emily suddenly felt like she was being watched, she turned around and saw a dark haired man standing there with a chart in his hand so she pushed that thought out of her mind.

Little did she know that he was only one of the men that was totally focused on destroying her, Hotch and Jack, she reached up and wiped away another tear as she watched the doctor monitoring his vital signs. Emily looked at Hotch and said, "I wonder when we can see him"?, Hotch pulled her tighter against him and said, "not soon enough for me".

Almost half an hour later the doctor walked out into the hall and were met instantly by Hotch and Emily who said, "how is he"?, the doctor looked at them and said, "the swelling on his brain is getting to a very critical stage and it if it doesn't start going down soon, we are gonna have to put a tube in to drain some of the fluid". Hotch wrapped his arm around Emilys shoulder and leaned in and whispered to the doctor, "may we please please see our son now"?, he nodded his head yes and hand in hand they walked inside the room.

The first sound they heard was the beeping of the heart monitor, Hotch went immediately to his son and gently put his sons hand in his as Emily walked around to the other side of the bed and leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered, "you have to get better Jack, you have to come back to your dad and to me". Hotch reached up and wiped away the tears as they desperately slid down his cheek.

Emily looked down at her son and couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to Jack and almost like Hotch could read her mind he said, "stop blaming yourself Emily what happened to Jack wasn't your fault". She gave him her how do you do that look before dropping her eyes back down toward her son.

They stood there just holding Jacks hands and talking to him for several minutes before the heart monitor started going crazy, the room was now filled with chaos as doctors and nurses ran into the room. Hotch and Emily were quickly escorted out into the hall where they stood glued to the window to Jacks room.

They stood there helplessly watching their son fight for his life, just when it appeared that he might be trying to stabilize Hotch and Emily heard one doctor say, "HE'S CODING". Their hearts plummeted into the stomachs as they watched the defibillator paddles being put on Jacks chest, a few seconds later they heard, "CLEAR" and watched as Jacks little body was jolted off the table by the first shock. 


	5. Chapter 5

Old Friends-Ch 6

Helplessness, pure helplessness was all that Hotch and Emily was feeling right now as they watched the doctors working on Jack, after the first shock his heart had thankfully went back into a normal pattern. The doctors stood there going over his scans and most recent bloodwork and decided that the reason his heart stopped was because of the trauma to his head.

Hotch and Emily stood and patiently waited as the saw the Dr. Smith walking over to them, they both leaned in and said, "how is he"?, the doctor led them into a conference room so he could talk to them. Once inside the room Hotch looked at the doctor and said, "please tell us how he is", the doctor sighed and said, "we believe that his heart stopped because of the huge shock to his system". Hotch said, "when can we see him"?, the doctor looked at them both and pulled Jacks scans out and put them on the board and said, "do you see this"?, Hotch looked as the doctor was pointing to something inside Jacks brain.

Hotch and Emily said, "yes", he said, "that is fluid and he has such a large amount of fluid that it is putting more and more stress on his little body". Emily squeezed Hotchs hand and said, "will the drain tube help"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to be honest with you, if we can't get the swelling to go down soon, he might not make it".

Hotch looked at Emily and then at the doctor and said, "do what you have to do to save our son", the doctor put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said,  
"we will be taking him down in just a couple of minutes, would you like to go in and see him before we do"?, they both nodded their heads and said,  
"yes please". The doctor stood up and led them out of the conference room and into Jacks room.

Once inside they walked immediately to their sons bedside, he looked so small and frail laying there, he was so lifeless and it was breaking both of their hearts to see him laying there. Hotch leaned over and said, "hey buddy, it's me, it's daddy, I just want you to know that I, that I, that I love you with all of my heart and I promise you that I am gonna find the mean person that did this to you and I will make them pay".

Emily gently ran her hand across his little forehead and said, "I'm so so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you Jack, I would have jumped in front of that car in your place if I could have". She wiped away a tear and said, "you are gonna be alright and you are gonna come back to your daddy and to me, we both love you and we will be here waiting on you when you get back".

The doctor walked over to them and whsipered, "it's time for us to take him down", Hotch leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead and said, "hey buddy, they are gonna take you down and fix you up and make you all better, just know that daddy loves you with all his heart". He then reached up and wiped away the tears as they started falling down his cheek.

Emily leaned over and kissed Jacks cheek and said, "we will see you when you get back buddy, we love you", Hotch wrapped his arm around her good shoulder as they walked out of the room. They stood there watching as Jacks lifeless body was wheeled by them on his way down for surgery, they felt their hearts break even more when the door closed and they couldn't see him anymore.

The nurse walked over to them and "the surgery will take a few hours, but we will keep you update on how he is doing", Hotch smiled and said, "thank you". Emily looked at him and said, "I need to call Pen and see if they have any leads and to let them know how Jack is doing", he nodded his head and said, "I'm going to stay here, that way if there is any news about Jack I can come outside and find you".

She kissed his cheek and said, "I won't be long", she turned around and gasped as a pain shot through her shoulder, Hotch looked at her and said, "are you alright"?, she lied and said, "yeah I'm fine", Hotch halfheartedly laughed and said, "Emily you can't lie to me, you are hurt and you should be upstairs in a bed being taken care of". She looked at him and said, "I'm alright Hotch, I'm just a little sore, they removed the bullet and stitched me up and I'm fine".

She turned to walk away when he gently grabbed her hand and said, "please take it easy Emily, I need you so so much right now", she smiled and said,  
"I'm ok Hotch, just a little weak". He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you because you both mean the world to me".

Emily smiled and said, "I'm here Hotch, right here and I'm not going anywhere", he looked down at there intertwined hands and said, "do you promise"?,  
she grinned and said, "I promise Hotch, I promise". He then released her hand and watched as she walked down the hall, he couldn't help but notice a dark haired man in a leather jacket hot on Emilys heels.

He got up and started up the hall after them, he had to make sure that Emily was going to be safe, he noticed the man kept his hand in his pocket, he was thinking that maybe it was either a gun or a knife. He watched as Emily walked outside the hospital and pulled out her phone, the way Emily was standing she had her back to the door and she didn't see the man walking up behind her with the gun in his hand which was aimed at the back of her head.  



	6. Chapter 6

Old Friends-Ch 7

Hotch pulled his gun out of his side holster and slowly stepped behind him, Hotch instantly aimed his gun at the man and said, "FBI drop your gun and drop it now". The man stopped and dropped his gun, Emily then whirled around and saw Hotch with his firearm aimed at the man that was standing behind her.

Emily quickly pulled her gun and gasped in pain as a stinging sensation shot through her shoulder, Hotch watched as Emily aimed her gun at the man and slowly started walking towards him. Hotch wanted to make sure that Emily was safe, he had to keep her safe, she had already been shot today and he didn't know if he could handle anything else happening to her.

Hotch then said, "raise your hands up where I can see them", the man did what he was told and slowly raised his hands up high in the air, Emily walked over to him and said, "who are you and why are you following us"?, the only thing the man did was laugh at Emily. She got up in his face and screamed,  
"what the hell is so funny"?, he smirked and simply said, "you".

Hotch walked over to the man and said, "put your hands behind your back", the man quickly complied with Hotchs demands and put his hands behind his back. Emily was still standing with her gun trained on the suspect, Hotch then pulled out his cuffs and then the next thing that was heard was the sound of metal slapping against the mans wrists.

Emily then pulled out her phone and dialed the London office and talked to her first in command Sean Path, after a couple of rings Sean said, "Agent Path", Emily said, "Sean this is Emily", he said, "how can I help you", she grabbed her throbbing shoulder and said, "I was a victim of another attempted assualt in front of the hospital". Sean wasted no time in getting a team to the hospital to pick up the suspect and take him into their offices for questioning.

Hotch quickly made his way over to Emily and said, "are you alright, I saw you grabbing your shoulder", she patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm fine". He looked at her and said, "Emily you are looking really really pale, are you sure your alright"?, suddenly her world started turning around and she looked at Hotch and said, "I I I don't feel right".

Emilys legs got wobbly and just as she started going down Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his and said, "HELP, I NEED SOME HELP HERE". Several nurses came running outside and helped Hotch get Emily inside, he was torn between the two people that means the most to him and he looked at the nurse and said, "is there any news on Jack"?, the nurse said, "I was just coming to find you, the surgery is going good and should be over in about an hour".

Hotch smiled and said, "thank you", he then walked over to the window outside her room, he watches anxiously as he watches the doctors as they work to stablize Emily. A few minutes later the doctor walks out and says, "my name is ", Hotch holds his hand out and shakes his hand and says,  
"Aaron, Aaron Hotchner". He says, "Ms Prentiss system was compromised when she got shot and refused in depth medical treatment". Hotch looked at him and worried what he was gonna hear Dr. Smith say next.

Dr. Smith took a deep breath and said, "there seems to be a fragment of the bullet lodged causing lack of blood flow to her arm", Hotch looked at him and said, "what can you do for her"?, he sighed and said, "we need to take her up to surgery and see if we can dislodge the fragment before it can do more damage".

He looked at the doctor and said, "can I see her before you take her up"?, he nods his head and says, "yeah but it can only be for a few minutes", he smiles and says "thank you" before heading inside to see Emily. Once inside her room he walks over and stands beside her bed and takes her good hand in his and says, "what am I gonna do with you Emily, you are so damn stubborn". He caresses the side of her face and says, "the reason that Jack and I came to London was because there was something that I wanted to tell you",

He leaned over and said, "Emily I have always had feelings for you, I've had them since the first day I saw you but they really caught up with me after Haley died". He stopped and listened to the sound of her heart monitor beeping, he then took a ddp breath and continued talking to her, "the longer we were apart the more I realized that I loved you and when you came home for Christmas and then left well it just about broke me", he reached up and wiped away another tear before continuing.

He sighed and said, "you have no idea how forward I looked and still look to our video calls, phone calls and texts but I want more, I need more", he turned when heard the door open. The doctor said, "we need to take her now", he looks at him and says, "please give me one more minute", the doctor nods and steps back out into the hall.

Hotch leans over and says, " I need you to know that I love you Emily and I need you to fight to come back to me", he then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Seconds later Dr. Smith came back in and Hotch smiled and said, "thank you for the extra time". He looked at Hotch and said, "your welcome, it is very important that at times like these that we need to let our loved ones know how we feel". Hotch looked at him and asked, " how long will this surgery take"?, he sighed and said, "it should take an hour or so depending on how hard the fragment is to reach".

Hotch nodded as they wheeled Emily out of the room, he stood there watching as Emily went through the doors, he closed his eyes for a second and said, "please God, please watch over Emily and Jack and bring them both back to me". He then headed down the hall and outside so he could use his cell.

He quickly hit #3 on speedial and heard, "bossman, how is Jack"?, he sighed and said,"he is still in surgery but now we have another complication",  
Pen said, "oh no, what's wrong now"?, he said, "Emily collapsed and was rushed to surgery", Pen covered her mouth and said, "oh no not our raven haired beauty",

Pen took a deep breath and said, "we are on the way now, all of us and we should be there in a few hours", Hotch sighed and said, "you all do know that you don't have to come right"?, Pen laughed and said, "we know that Hotch, but we want to come, we are a family and we stick together". He smiled for what felt like the first time in days.

Pen said, "we are working on the case as we speak but so far we are hitting brick walls", Hotch said, "so your not getting anywhere with what Emily told you earlier"?, Pen said, not much, I found several different address and several different names all bogus, but don't worry bossman we will find this bastard and we will make him pay".

Hotch felt tears streaming down his face again, he wiped them away and said, "please tell everybody I said thank you and I will see you all when you get here". Penelope wiped away the tears streaming down her face and said, "will do bossman, Garcia out", when the call was ended Penelope fell into Dereks arms in tears while meanwhile in London Hotch walked slowly back inside the hospital to wait of news on Jack and Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any part of Criminal Minds in any way

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story, here is the next chapter

Old Friends-Ch 8

Hotch was walking across the waiting room over and over while waiting of news from Jack and Emily, finally after what seemed like hours he looked up and saw Jacks doctor walking toward him. He walked over to Hotch and said, "the procedure went very well, your son is definitely a very strong boy Mr. Hotchner". Hotch looked down at the floor as the doctor said, "the tube was successfully inserted and so far everything seems to be going good for your son".

Hotch smiled and said, "thank you, before the doctor could say anything he said, when can I see him"?, he said, "right now he is in recovery but just as soon as we put him in a room we will take you to him". Hotch smiled and sat down as he watched the doctor walk away, he took a sigh of relief and thought, one down and one to go.

Meanwhile on the plane the team was discussing ideas on why someone would want to hurt Jack, Reid sits deep in thought and suddenly says, "it sounds to me like straight out revenge, maybe Hotch has done something that the unsub deems he needs to be punished for and he feels that the easiest way of punishing Hotch is to hurt his son, studies show that" and before he could finish his sentence Penelopes computer started going crazy.

Derek leaned over and said, "what's going on"?, Pen smiled and said, "the car that hit Jack was spotted by police a few miles from the hospital", Reid said, "I would say that they have people in the hospital monitoring both Jack and Emily at all times". Rossi looked up at Reid and said, "we need to run checks on everybody that works at the hospital". Penelope looked up at him and said, "already on it my italian stallion", JJ looked at the rest of the team and said, "my question is that since Emily was shot first was she the main reason for them being there or were they maybe gonna take them both"?, Derek looked at her and said, "since Hotch wasn't injured in any way it is obvious that the unsub definitely wants him to suffer by watching Emily and Jack suffer", the team all nod their heads in agreement as the pilot announces that the plane is getting ready to land.

Rossi looks at everybody and says, "I think when the plane lands that we all need to head to the hospital and check in with Hotch an see how Emily and Jack are doing", Penelope intertwined her fingers with Derek as a few minutes later the plane finally landed in London. The team quickly gathered their things and headed to the cars that were waiting on them at the airport.

Hotch couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake by coming to London to visit Emily, he loved her but he is the one that put her and Jack in danger by surprising her with a visit. Hotch looked up to see a nurse coming over to him, he stood up and said, "have you heard anything from my son or Emily"?, the nurse smiled and said, "Agent Hotchner if you follow me I can take you to your son", Hotch stood up and followed the friendly nurse down the hall to his son.

A few minutes later Hotch walked inside Jacks room, he was shocked to see Jack surrounded by machines, he slowly made his way over to his son, he felt the tears streaming down his face as he saw his lifeless son in front of him. He sat down in the chair beside his bed and put his little hand in his and said, "hey buddy I'm here just like I promised", he closed his eyes and listened as the sounds of the heart monitors filled the air.

The team walked into the hospital and over to the information desk, the friendly nurse looked up and said, "how may I help you sir", Derek smiled and said, "yes mam we are looking for Aaron Hotchner". The nurse said, "sir I'm not allowed to release any information on who is in our facility", Derek and the rest of the team pulled out their badges and the nurse said, "I'm sorry sir, Mr. Hotchner is up in room 220 with his son". Pen walked over and said, "has there been any news on Emily Prentiss"?, she said, "I'm sorry mam but she is still in surgery at this time", Derek smiled as the team headed to room 220 to find Hotch.

Hotch leaned over and said, "how about we all go to the park when you get better buddy would you like that", he sat there and watched as Jacks little chest went up and down. The team stepped off the elevator and headed down towards room 220 in hopes that Jack was improving, the sight they saw when they reached Jacks room broke all of their hearts.

Pen looked inside and saw the lifeless body of her Jackers laying there on the bed with Hotch holding his hand, Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "he's gonna be fine baby, just you wait and see in no time he is gonna be running around here like he does at home", she half heartedly smiles and wraps her arms around his waist and leans in and whispers, "I love you hotstuff"?, he grins and says, "I love you to baby girl".

Hotch looks up and sees the team standing at the window, he runs his thumb over Jacks hand and says, "hey buddy guess whose here, Aunt Penny, Uncle Derek, Uncle Reid and Rossi and Aunt JJ is here, there are all here for you buddy, so you need to wake up for us ok", he leaned over and kissed Jacks forehead and says, "daddy will be back in a minute buddy", he then walks outside into the hall to catch the team up on Jacks condition.

Just as Hotch opened his mouth to speak he looked up the hall and saw Emilys doctor walking toward the group, he felt a knot form in his stomach because from the look on his face they were not gonna get good news. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds

Old Friends-Ch 9

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "how is Emily"?, the doctor said, "I'm not gonna lie to you Agent Hotchner, she lost alot of blood and we almost lost her a couple of times on the table". The team felt their hearts break in half when they heard the doctor say, "the next 24 to 48 hours are the most critical for her". Hotch said, "this is the rest of my team, this is SSA Derek Morgan, Analysis Penelope Garcia, SSA Jennifer Jareau, Dr Spencer Reid and SSA David Rossi". The doctor nodded his head and said, "it is nice to meet you all but not under these conditions", Hotch said, "I want to see if we can possibly get Emily and Jack put in the same room"?, the doctor said, "let me see what I can do"?, he then turned and walked over to the desk to set everything up.

Hotch turned around and looked at his team and said, "what do we know so far", Derek said, "whoever these people are they are extremely well organized and weren't afraid that they would get caught", Reid said, "also we think that this is being done out of revenge". Hotch looked at his team and said,  
"revenge?, revenge for what"? Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "we don't know but we are gonna find out". Hotch walked over and sat down and put his head in his hands.

Rossi looked at his dear friend and said, "I agree that putting Emily and Jack in the same room is a great idea, that way we can protect them both at the same time". Hotch looked up at the team and said,"that isn't the only reason I want them in the same room", Pen looked at him and said, "what is the other reason bossman", he looked up at the team and hesitated slightly as he came up with a way to tell the team about Emily being Jacks mom.

He said, "we need to get everybody set up and get Garcia to run background checks", she smiled and said, "it's already done bossman", he smiled and thought how amazing his team was. Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "what aren't you telling us", he motioned for the team to follow him into the conference room.

One by one they filed into the room and sat down at the table with Hotch, he said, "alot of things have happened since Jack and Emily were brought into the hospital", Rossi leaned forward and said, like what kind of things"?, he bit down on his lip and said, well when we were told that Jack had to have surgery Emily asked was there anything that we could do to help and the doctor suggested blood donation".

Reid said, "that's normal though Hotch, what is his blood type". Hotch said, "it is the rarest blood type, it's AB-", Derek looked at him and said,  
"so what is the problem"?, Hotch said, "Emily said that since she had the same blood type that she would gladly donate", Reid knew how rare that blood type was and said, "that's pretty lucky that she had the same type as Jack".

Hotch looked around the table and said, "it isn't as it seems guys", Derek sat back in his seat and said, "meaning what", Hotch said, "they have been swamped here today and when they were filling out Emilys paperwork something accidently got marked", JJ and Reid said in unison, "what was marked",  
he said, "a DNA test".

Hotch sighed and said, "we found out earlier today that Emily is Jacks biological mother", Pen covered her mouth and said, "oh my god, how could we none have known that our raven haired beauty had given birth to Jackers"?, Hotch placed his hands up on the table and said, "she explained everything to me, when she found out that she was pregnant she knew that she had several options open to her and she decided to have the baby and then give him up for adoption".

Rossi said,"so do you think that Emily being Jacks mom has something to do with the attempt on their lives"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "well I don't think we can disreguard the possibility". Reid said, "that definitely fits in with the revenge scenerio that we came up with on the plane earlier".

JJ rubbed her temples and said, "so maybe the people that are doing all this is related to Jacks biological dad", Hotch nodded his head and said, "that is what I'm thinking to". Pen looked at Hotch and said, "I need to hook my babies up and get cracking on this bossman, I need to try to see if I can find out who Jacks dad is". Hotch stood up and said, "I will go see if we can hook you up in here Garcia", he stood up and walked out of the room.

The rest of the team look at each other, Rossi said, "we need to get security on them pronto", they all nodded their head in agreement, Derek said,  
"we need to make sure that at least one member of the team is with them both at all times", Reid said, "if needed we can take shifts while the rest of the team is working on the case".

Hotch came back into the room and said, "the doctors said that it was alright for us to sit up in here and they are gonna put Jack and Emily in the same room". Derek helped Pen set up her babies and just as soon as she got them set up she said, "guys I have several videos that have popped up",  
Hotch said, "open the first one Penelope and lets see what breadcrumbs they have sent us", she loaded the first video and pushed play and the team couldn't believe what they were watching.

Hotch leaned forward and said, "ohhhhhhh my god those sick bastards taped everything that happened today at the park", the team leaned in and watched helplessly as they saw Emily get shot and they watched as Jack got hit by the car. Hotch slammed his hand on the table and said, "those bastards hit my baby, they are the ones that tried to kill Jack".

Reid leaned in and said, "back it up Garcia", she backed it up and he said, "stop it right there", Derek leaned in and said, "what do you see kid",  
he pointed to the screen and said, "that, do you see it"? 


	9. Chapter 9

I own no part of Criminal Minds in any way

Old Friends-Ch 11

Hotch stood there stunned, he was looking around the room and wondering how they were able to slip her out of the hospital without him seeing them with her. A few minutes later the team led by Derek came running into the room, Derek crossed the room in seconds, he had to see if he could find a clue to where that sick bastard had taken his baby girl.

Reid looked around and said, "they are very well prepared, they took Garcia right out from under our noses", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "what did he say to you on the phone"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "he said good luck finding them now that they had our ace in the hole". Rossi walked around the room and found something kicked up under the end of the table.

He pulled the pen out of his pocket and leaned over and picked it up out of the floor and held it up, Derek felt his heart drop when he realized that what Rossi was holding was Pens bracelet. Rossi looked at Derek and said, "do you recognize this bracelet"?, he nodded his head and said, yeah I gave it to Pen last week for our 6 month anniversary". The team smiled and said,"wait, what did you just say"?, Derek halfheartedly smiled and said, "we finally got things right and now I've lost her.

JJ walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "we will get her back Derek", he wiped away a stray tear and said, "I would be lost without her Jayje". She smiled as she patted his back and said, "she loves you with all her heart, she has for a long long time", he smiled and said, "I have loved her since the first time I called her baby girl by mistake".

Reid was walking back and forth across the room, there was something nagging at him and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, Hotch looked at him and said, "what is it Reid"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "it was their plan to take her all along, but what I can't figure out was how did they manage to get her out of here without running into you in the hallway"?, Hotch walked across the room and opened the other door, he stepped out into the hall and saw a door at the end of the hall.

He looked at the team and said, "there is a door at the end of the hall, they have had to take her that way", the teamHe g followed Hotch down the hall and they all stopped at the door. They all pulled their guns and Derek twisted the knob and mouthed the words, "it's locked", he motioned for them to stand back.

He raised his leg and using the anger that was filling him he kicked the door open and it banged against the wall, he then walked inside and saw a set of stairs. Hotch looked at the team and said, "Derek you and Reid go up, the rest of us will go down and if we see anything immediately let the other team know".

Pen slowly opens her eyes and sets up and looks around the room, she is in a huge room, she tries to get up but her legs are to wobbly, she grabs her head and says, "what the hell did you freaks give me"?, she looked around when she heard the door open, a man walked inside and smiled at her and said, "I didn't give you anything that would hurt you Penelope".

She looked at him and said, "ho how do you know my name"?, he grins and says, "I know alot about you and your team", he sat down on the bed beside her and tried to touch her, she scooted over and said, "don't touch me". He laughed and said, touchy, touchy, now would you be saying that if it were Derek trying to touch you"?, she didn't answer, she just stared at him.

He got up and said, "I'm not gonna hurt you Penelope, we just need to keep you away from your team". she tried to stand up and fell back down onto the bed. Chad said, "your precious team won't find you", she laughed and said, "well you don't know my team as good as I do and belive me they will find me". He headed out the door saying, "we will see, we will see".

Pen sits back on the bed and closes her eyes and whispers, "please find me Derek, please find me", she rested her back against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes and prayed that her team was alright. Hotch looked up at Derek as he paced back and forth across the room, Rossi leaned in and said, "damn Hotch he is like a caged animal", Hotch put his hand on Rossi's shoulder and said, "he is a man in love and without her he is totally lost".

Reid was looking at the notes he took from earlier and said, "for them to be able to sneak Garcia out of here, one or more of them must work here or are very well acquainted with this place". Hotch looked up and said, "Emily and Jack could be in even more danger now", Rossi opened his mouth to suggest extra security when there was a knock on the door.

The team turned around to see Emilys doctor standing there, Hotch met him half way and said, "what's wrong"?, he put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "it's Ms. Prentiss, she's waking up". 


	10. Chapter 10

I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE LAST UPDATE, THIS WILL EXPLAIN HOW THEY KIDNAPPED PEN AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE MIXUP AND I WANT TO THANK Crimefan 23 FOR HELPING ME OUT TONIGHT

Old Friends-Ch 11

Reid motions to the screen and says to Penelope, "can you please blow that part up for me"?, she smiled and said, "I sure can my little genius", she then went to typing on her keyboard and seconds later the arm on the steering wheel of the car was blown up. JJ rubbed her hand across her forehead and said, "what is that Reid"?, he smiled and said, "that is the name Kate". Derek put his hand on Pens shoulder and said, "baby girl I need you to work your magic and run the name Kate against wives or ex-wives of anyone that the BAU especially Hotch and Emily have come across".

She pushed her glasses up on her nose and said,"you do realize that will take some time my chocolate adonis"?, he kissed the top of her head and said,  
"I do baby girl but if anybody can find me an answer it will be you". She smiled and said, "I will give it all I got", she then started typing wildly on her keyboard.

Hotch looked up to see Jacks doctor coming into the room, he said, "how is Jack", he smiled and said, "he is trying to stablize and he is now in the same room as Ms. Prentiss". Hotch looked up at the team and said, "I'm gonna go be with Jack and Emily, come and get me if anything comes up", Rossi patted Hotchs shoulder and said, "we will, go be with your son".

Hotch wasted no time walking out the door and heading towards their door, his heart was practically in his throat as he pushed the door open and then stepped inside. The room was filled with the sound of heart monitors and oxygen machines, he walks over to Jack and leans down and kisses his forehead and says, "hey Jack I'm here buddy". He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer as the sounds of the machines bounced off the walls, when he opened his eyes he put Jacks small hand in his and said, "daddy needs you to wake up buddy, can you do that for me"?

Rossi walks over to the rest of the team and suggests that the team needs to go to the scene and see if they can find any other clues that might help them figure out who is out to destroy Hotch and Emily. Derek leans in and says, "I agree, maybe with all of us looking at the park we can find something that will help". Derek watches the rest of the team walk out of the room, he then leans over and kisses Penelope on the lips and says, "please be careful baby girl", she winks at him and says, "I always am sugar".

He walks over to the door and then turns around and says, "and Garcia", she turns around and says, "yes handsome", he smiled at her and said, "I love you". She smiled and said, "awwwwwww sexual chocolate I love you to", he laughed at the newest nickname and said, "call me if you find anything ok baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "I will handsome, I promise". He then turned and headed out the door.

Meanwhile across town a dark haired man is standing at the window looking down at a picture of himself with a pregnant woman and says, I promise you Kate that Aaron Hotchner will pay for taking you and Scott away from me". He looks up and out the window at the view over the water and sighs, they could have been happy there if it weren't for Aaron Hotchner.

He turns to see several men walk into the room, he walks over and says, "how is everything going at the hospital Shawn"?, he takes a deep breath and says, "they are both out of surgery and for security reasons they put them both in the same room, in room 202". Tad looks up from his computer and says, "that Penelope Garcia is giving me a run for my money, she is getting to close to quick, we may need to take her to slow their investigation down a litle".

The man with the picture in his hand gently slid it into his pocket and said, "that sounds like a great idea, call Chad and make it happen", Tad then pulls out his cell and calls Chad at the hospital to tell him the plan. Meanwhile at the hospital Pen is searching hospital records and when she gets Chad Rollins file she sees several things that could connect him to the unsub.

His sisters name was Kate and she was 8 months pregnant with her first child, a son and was accidently killed in a shootout with police and the FBI,  
well to be more specific the BAU. She was checking into more of his history and found out that he has a step brother and several cousins that work at the hospital with him and that made the pieces fall into place.

She pulled out her cell and dialed # 1 on her cell and Derek smiled and said, "what's the good news baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I have definitely found some my burning love hunk", he laughed and said, "oh yeah mama, well lay it on me", she grinned and said, "gladly but first lets solve this case and get our raven haired beauty and Jackers home".

Penelope is so busy flirting with Derek that she doesn't hear Chad walk into the room and just as she opens her mouth to tell Derek what she found Chad sticks a needle in her neck. Penelope moans and says, "oowwww, who are you, what have you", Derek says, "baby girl, talk to me goddess", he heard things rustling around.

Seconds later Chad picked up her phone and said, "we have your goddess now Derek and I promise you that I will definitely be taking good care of her for you". Derek felt the anger boiling inside him and he said, "you hurt one hair on that beautiful head and I will kill you, do you hear me you son of a", Chad said, "now, now, now Derek, you better be careful how you talk to the man that has your baby girls life in his hands".

The rest of the team ran over to Derek and listened as he said, "I will find her you sick bastard, that I can promise you", Chad laughed and said, "I really don't think so, not without her here to help you". Chad laughed as he disconnected the call, Rossi said, "what's wrong"?, Derek smashes his hands on the hood of the SUV denting the hood and said, "damnit they have taken her, they have taken my baby girl".

Reid quickly pulled out his phone and called Hotch, when he answered Reid said, "Hotch they have taken Garcia", he quickly got up and ran down the hall and into to conference room to find her gone. Hotch quickly dialed the team back and said, "the only things here are her computers and a note that says, "we have your ace in the hole, now good luck in finding us".

Derek slammed his hands against the dashboard of the car and said, "hang on baby, we will find you I promise".


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds at all and I am so sorry for the mix up with the numbers on my chapters, my computer is being hateful to me it seems

Old Friends-Ch 12

Hotch headed out the door followed quickly by the rest of the team, he stepped inside and checked on Jack first before heading over to Emily, he ran his finger down her cheek and he smiled when she opened her eyes. She said, "what happened, where am I"?, he put her hand in his and said, "you really scared me Prentiss".

She smiled and said, "sorry about that, but can you tell me what happened to me"?, she looked up to see the rest of the team minus Pen all around her bed. She looked at Derek and said, "where's PG"?, she could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong, Derek took a deep breath and said,  
"those sick bastards took her Em".

Emily tried to raise up and was quickly met by a sharp pain in her shoulder, Hotch said,"stay down Em, please don't re-open that wound", she laid back down and said, "how's Jack"?, Hotch smiled and said, "the procedure was a success and he is now stabilizing". She smiled and said, that's great news Hotch", She then looked at Derek and said, please reach me my cell", he said, "what are you gonna do"?, I'm gonna get an analyst here and quick so we can find PG", he smiled as he watched her quickly dial her second in command to get the ball rolling.

Chad walked over and stood looking out the window, the view was amazing, he just wish his brother could be here with him but that bitch Emily Prentiss took care of that and now he would never get to see him again. He took a deep breath and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and smiled and said, "oh hey Sam you scared me".

Sam said, "what's up with you, why are you suddenly so jumpy"?, Chad shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know man, I mean I just don't know what is going on in my head right now". Sam said, "have you changed your mind about wanting revenge on Emily for everything she did to your brother"?,  
he frowned and said, "hell no that bitch is gonna pay for everything she had done".

Derek watched as Emily disconnected her call, she looked up at the team and said, "our best analyst is on the way here and should be here in a few minutes". Emily looked at Derek and said, "how are you holding up"?, Hotch and the rest of the team walked over to check on Jack so that Emily and Derek could talk.

Emily looked deep into her friend and she could see that he was broken and lost without Penelope, she reached out and took his hand in hers and said,  
"we will get her back Derek, we will I promise". He reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I can't lose her Em, I just can't, she is my entire world".

Derek sat down beside her bed and said, "it took us forever to get it right, but now that I have her I can't lose her", she patted his hand and said,  
"you aren't gonna lose her Derek, she is a strong woman who loves you with her whole heart and she will fight to come back to you". He took a deep breath and said, "how are you holding up"?, she blew out a breath and said, "well I'm still in shock". He smiled and said, "I bet you are, but I have a question for you", she smiled and said, "sure what do you want to ask me"?, he sighed and said, "why didn't you tell any of us that you had a baby back then"?, she took a deep breath and prepared to tell Derek the story.

Emily looked at Derek and said, "it was back before I knew any of you, I was not in the best of places when I found out that I was pregnant". Derek said, "were you in physical danger"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes very much so". Derek said, what would the father have done when he found out that you were pregnant"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I never told him, he never knew I was pregnant and not long after I had the baby he was killed".

Derek looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Em", she smiled and said, "don't be, he was a sick bastard that would beat me at the drop of a hat and I am glad that he is gone". Derek rubbed his thumb over her hand and said, "what happened to him, that is if you don't mind me asking"?, she said, he was a mobster that had alot of ties all over the world and he was killed by the FBI".

Derek bit on his bottom lip and said, "did you have anything to do with it Em"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I'm one of the people that shot his crazy ass". Hotch looked down at his son and said, "we need you to wake up buddy, can you do that for daddy, can you please wake up?, he looked down at the floor and closed his eyes and it was then that he felt a slight tug on his fingers.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see the most beautiful sight in the world, he smiled and said, "Jack, ohhhhhhhhhh Jack it's ok buddy, your gonna be ok". Reid smiled and said, "I'll go get the doctors, Jack smiled and said, "daddy, I hurt all over", he kissed his son on the forehead and said,  
"I know buddy and they are gonna give you something for the pain".

He smiled at his dad and said, "where's Emmy dad, what happened to her"?, he said, "she is alright buddy, she is in the other bed right beside you", he smiled and said, "is she gonna be alright"?, he smiled and said, "she is gonna be fine buddy, just fine". There was a knock on the door and Jacks doctor walked in.

He said, "I need to ask you all to please step outside so I can check him", Hotch nodded and leaned over his son and said, "we are gonna be just in the hall Jack, just on the other side of that window". They all stepped outside so that Jack could be examined, right after the team all got into the hall they were approached by their assistant analyst, Ben Parker.

Hotch led him to the conference room and he waisted no time getting to work, Pen was startled by Chad walking back into the room with a tray of food for her. He sat it down on the bed and said, "you must be hungry by now sweetheart". She screamed, "DON'T CALL ME SWEETHEART", he laughed and said,  
"it is gonna be nice to have someone like you around".

She said, "when my team gets here you are all gonna pay for everything you have done to me and my team", he just laughed and said, "you need to get use to being here beautiful because you are gonna be here with me for a long long time". He got up and walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder and said, "your mine now".

When he closed and locked the door, she let the tears flow, she looked up and said, "please find me Derek, please" 


	12. Chapter 12

Old Friends-Ch 13

Derek impatiently watched over Bens shoulder as he had to redo all of Pens previous work, he was no where as good or fast as his baby girl but he hoped that he would soon be able to find some clues that would help him get his goddess back. Hotch took a deep breath as he stood outside the window and watched as the doctors were finishing with their examinations.

The doctor smiled as he finished his exam and said, "you are doing very good Ms. Prentiss", she smiled and said, "please call me Emily", he grinned and said, "you are doing very good Emily". She turned her head to the side to glance over at Jack and said, "what about Jack, how is he doing"?, "is he gonna be alright"?, the doctor smiled and said, "the insertion of the tube relieved the pressure and fluid around his brain and he is still weak but doing better".

Emily took a deep breath and said, "thank you for everything", he nodded and said, "your welcome Ms., I mean Emily", the doctors then both walked out of the room. In a matter of seconds the team minus Derek made their way to the bedsides of Emily and Jack, Reid and JJ headed over to see Emily while Hotch and Rossi sat down beside Jack.

Hotch put Jacks small hand in his and said, "hey buddy, how do you feel"?, he opened his eyes and said, "I'm tired and I hurt daddy, I hurt bad", he brought Jacks hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "they gave you something for pain in your IV and it will kick in soon". Rossi said, "hey kiddo", Jack said, "hi Uncle Dave are you taking good care of my daddy while I can't"?, he smiled and said, "you bet slugger, I'm taking very very good care of your dad", Jack smiled and said, "sleepy daddy, I'm getting so sleepy", Hotch said, "that is the medicine working buddy, why don't you take a nap and I promise I will be here when you wake up", he smiled and said, "you promise"?, he laughed and said, "yeah I promise, Jack then closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Hotch leaned down and kissed his sons forehead and whispered, "daddy loves you Jack now and always", he then heads over to join the rest of the team around Emilys bed. Emily smiled and said, "how is Jack doing", he smiled and said, "he is in alot of pain but right now he is resting", she smiled as he moved closer to her bed.

Rossi got the attention of JJ and Reid and nodded and the three of them slowly made their way out into the hall, once in the hall Reid said, "I wonder if Ben is making any progress in finding Garcia"?, Rossi put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "if he isn't I wouldn't want to be in his shoes", JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "it took them so long to get together and now he is broken without her".

Rossi looked at the two younger agents and said, "you don't have to worry about kitten, she is gonna be just fine", Reid and JJ nodded in agreement as they joined Derek and Ben in the conference room. Derek looked over his shoulder and saw his team come in, he said, "how are Em and Jack doing"?,  
Hotch walked over and said, "they are both doing better.

Derek smiled and said, "that's good, now we need to get my baby girl back", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said,"we will Derek, that I can promise you". Derek looked at him and said, "have you told her that you love her yet"?, he just stood there with his mouth open and said, "how did you know that I was in love with Emily"?, Derek gave him a look and said, "duh man I'm a profiler just like you, remember and besides I know a man in love when I see one".

Bens fingers flew across the keyboard and he suddenly said, "Agent Morgan, I think I have found something", Derek and the rest of the team headed over to him to listen to what he had found. Ben pulled up files on the screen and said, "this one is James Scott AKA Thomas Kine AKA Randall Tank and finally his real name thanks to me digging deeper than I thought I could, his real name is Chad Doyle".

Hotch walked closer and said, "what about family members"?, Ben said, "he has a couple of brothers one of which was Ian Doyle, Reid said, "Ian Doyle I remember reading about him, the FBI killed him back like 5 or 6 years ago". Derek said, "I'll be back I need to talk to Emily about something", the team nodded as he walked out of the room.

When Derek walked into the room he smiled as he saw Jack sleeping peacefully, he walked gently passed him and over to Emilys bedside, he sat down and she smiled and said, "what's up Derek, do we have any leads on who might have Pen"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yeah, one of the men that is holding her is Chad Doyle, the brother to Ian Doyle". Emily froze and said, "I I Ian Doyle"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I need you to tell me everything you know about him".

Emily swallowed hard and said, "I don't know if I can tell you anything Derek", he put Emilys hand in his and said, "please Em, if we have any chance of getting Pen back I need to know all about him". Emily took a deep breath and motioned for Derek to come closer, when he was as close as he could get she whispered, "Ian Doyle is Jacks biological father".  



	13. Chapter 13

Unfortunately I don't own any part of Criminal Minds what so ever

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews, favorites and following of the story, you are all amazing

Old Friends-Ch 14

Derek said, "now it all makes sense, they are out for revenge on you for what happened to Ian, but why are they going after Hotch", Emily sighed and said, "I don't know Derek, I just don't know", he patted her arm and said, "Reid pointed out a tattoo on the driver of the car that hit Jack and it said, Kate".

Emily said, "maybe you need to have Ben run all of Hotchs cases and find the ones that the unsub or a member of his or her family is named Kate", he jumped up and kissed her cheek and said, "thanks Emily". He turned to walk out of the room and then turned and said, "he love you Em, he truly loves you".

Derek ran into the room and over to Ben and said, "I need you to run all of the cases that involve Hotch and flag everyone that involves someone with the name Kate and then we can go back and try to shorten our list". Ben smiled and said, "I'm on it", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, hang on goddess, I'm coming for you".

Pen was sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed, the drug she was given was finally wearing off, she knew that her team would find her she just had to wait for them to figure out who the unsub is. She stands up and slowly walks across the room, she is turning around to walk back to the bed when Chad comes back in.

He grins and says, "it is good to see you up and moving baby", she felt anger boiling inside her and she screamed,"DON'T CALL ME BABY", he walked over to her and reached his hand out to touch her face. She slowly started backing up, the thoughts of his hand on her face was making her sick at her stomach.

Chad smiled when she bumped into the wall, he said, "you don't have anywhere else to go do you baby"?, she spit in his face and said, "I told you do not call me baby". He wiped away the spit from his face and seconds later she felt a stinging sensation to her left cheek, he forcefully held her face in his hands and said, "NEVER EVER SPIT IN MY FACE YOU STUPID BITCH".

Pen let the tears fall as her cheek felt like it was gonna explode, he instantly felt bad for what he did and tried to caress the side of her face,  
but when he reached his hand out she gasped and slid away from him. He turned and said, "I'm so sorry Penelope, I never meant to hurt you, I love you and the last thing I would ever do is hurt you".

She looked at him and said, "you love me, how the hell can you love me, you have only known me for a few hours, you know absolutely nothing about me and you never will". He smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh you would be surprised what I know about you and every member of your team", he patted the bed beside him and said, "come and sit down and talk with me".

She shook her head no and he screamed, "I SAID GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND TALK TO ME", she jumped and then slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Chad said, "you need to get use to being here with me because you are gonna be spending the rest of your life with me",  
she closed her eyes as visions of her chocolate adonis filled her memory.

After what seemed like days but was only hours Ben said, "I have Mr. Hotchners cases down to 20", Reid walked over and said, "down from what"?, he sighed and said, "over 200". Derek said, "alright we need to taked these cases and try to figure out which of theses would be out for revenge on Hotch".

They all turned as they heard the door open, Hotch smiled and said, "they are both asleep so I thought I would come and see how things are going", it was then that Reid said, "Ben has narrowed your cases down from over 200 to 20", Rossi sighed and said, "not that is more doable, so let's get started so we can get our kitten back.

After a few hours they finally had it narrowed down to 4 and now all that was left was for Ben to check and see how many of the four were in London right now. Jack and Emily were both in and out because of the pain meds even though her eyes were closed Emily was still awake, she heard the door open and she assumed that it was one of their doctors or one of the team so she left her eyes closed.

Jack opened his eyes and said, "who are you, your not my doctor", Emily's eyes were open now, she slowly turned her head and watched as she saw the man dressed like a doctor pull a syringe out of his pocket. He had his back to Emily because he thought she was asleep, Jack said, "what are you gonna do with that"?, he didn't say anything, the only thing he did was pull the lid off the syringe with his teeth and put the syringe into the port of Jacks IV.

Emily was now walking up behind the man and she watched as he got ready to push the medicine in, he said, "don't worry Jack this won't take long and I promise you that it won't hurt". Jack closed his eyes and the next thing he heard was a loud thump 


	14. Chapter 14

Old Friends-Ch 15

Jack smiled and said, "WOW Emily that was awesome", she laughed and said, "are you alright sweetie"?, he weakly grinned and said,. "yeah I'm fine but I really want my dad". Emily pulled the emergency light and seconds later the team heard "SECURITY NEEDED IN ROOM 220, SECURITY NEEDED IN ROOM 220",  
Hotch and the rest of the team ran out the door and headed down the hall to Jack and Emilys room, once inside they were met by Emily and Jacks doctors and security.

Hotch practically flew into the room and stopped when he saw a man dressed in scrubs unconscious on the floor, Reid said, "Emily are you and Jack both alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are both fine". Hotch leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead and said, "are you ok buddy"?, he looked up at his dad and said, "I'm ok daddy, Emily saved me".

Hotch looked at Emily and she said, "you owe this one to your son", Hotch turned to look at Jack and said, "what do you mean"?, she ran her fingers through Jacks hair and said, "he is the one that let me know that something was wrong with the doctor, he is the one that said, who are you, your not my doctor".

Hotch looked down at his son and said, "what did Em do Jack", he laughed and said, "she picked up the pole and went WHACK in the back of his head and he fell down". Hotch smiled and said, "I'm glad that you are ok that you are both ok", Jack smiled and said, "Emily is my hero", he grinned and said,  
"that she is buddy, that she is".

Hotch walked over and wrapped his arms gently around Emily and said, "I love you Emily, thanks for saving our son", she reached up and said, "wh what did you just say", the rest of the team saw that Jack was asleep so they decided to leave to let Hotch and Emily talk. Hotch led her back over to her bed and said, "the reason that we came to London was to see you, to be with you", she smiled as she felt his hands cup her face.

He leaned in and right before he pressed his lips to hers he said, "I love you Emily", when their lips connected it was like lightening traveling all throughout her body. Hotch pulled her as close as he could and he pulled just a little to hard and she reached up and grabbed her shoulder, he pulled away and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Emily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you", she shut him up by pressing her lips quickly against his.

Pen just sat there and listened as Chad talked about everything under the sun, she noticed that he kept scooting closer and closer to her, she was afraid of what was gonna happen next. She was trapped with him in a room and she knew that there were several other men in other parts of house so when he slid his hand across the bed and intertwined their fingers she didn't pull away.

Chad looked deep into her eyes and said, "I know that you don't love me but you will, we are gonna start spending alot of time together my beautiful beautiful Penelope". She felt her skin crawl as he slid his hand up and down her arm, he smiled and said, "are you hungry"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes.

He got up and said, "I will be back in a little bit and then we can have dinner together, how does that sound"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds very nice Chad". He got up and happily walked out of the room, Pen closed her eyes and let the tears flow, she didn't know how long she could hold off the very delusional Chad, she just hoped that it was long enough for her team to find her.

Ben and the rest of the team had been looking through Hotchs old cases for several hours when Ben said, "I think I have found something", Derek walked over and said, "what did you find Ben"?, he looked up at Derek and said, "I found the alias Brian White AKA Michael Dingess AKA Ted Brady and when I dug a little deeper I found his real name", Derek said, "what was his real name", Ben smiled and said, "his real name is George Foyet".

Reid picked up his file and said, "I was just reading about him, his wife Kate was almost 8 months pregnant when she was killed in a hostage situation with the FBI". Rossi looked at Reid and said, "let me guess the person that fired the gun was Hotch"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes", Derek said, "so these two men are working together to take out Hotch and Emily"?, Reid said, "exactly, Foyet is after Hotch and Chad is after Emily because of what happened to Ian".

Derek looked up and said, "so we need to try to find out where they are now", JJ said, maybe the man that is in Emily and Jacks room can give us some help there"?, Derek looked at the team and said, "I think I am gonna go talk to him and use my Derek Morgan charm to get some info", Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "take it easy on the charm because we want him to give us the information, we don't want you to kill him".

Derek smiled and said, "I'm not gonna kill this fool, scare the crap out of him yes, but kill him no", he then walked out of the room and headed down the hall towards Emilys room. When he got to the door he couldn't help but smile because Hotch and Emily were standing beside her bed kissing, he so hated to disturb them but he needed to talk to the unsub that was currently laying on the floor.

Derek cleared his throat and Hotch and Emily pulled apart and stood there breathless, Derek said, "sorry to interrupt you but we think we have the two unsubs names". Hotch looked at him and said, "who is the other one"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "we are thinking it is George Foyet",  
Hotch shook his head and said, "I don't remember him, what happened in his case",

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "his wife Kate was a hostage in a bank robbery and she was accidently shot and killed"?, Hotch said, "I think I am starting to remember the case, she was almost 8 months pregnant, right"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes". Hotch said, "she was shot by the bank robber, not me, why would he want revenge against me"?, he turned around and said, "he blames me for taking his wife and child away from him so he is trying to take my son away from me".

The man on the floor started moaning, Derek walked over and started picking him up, he tried to pull out of Dereks grasp, Derek pulled him close to his body and said, "your not going anywhere you sick bastard", the man laughed and said, "hhmmmmmmmm I think I am Derek". He looked at the man and said, "how do you know my name"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh we know alot about you and your team, especially you and your geeky baby girl".

Derek felt anger build up inside him, he slammed the handcuffed man against the wall, "Hotch said, "easy Morgan, we want information from him just remember that". The man looked Derek in the eyes and said, "I don't care what you say, your not getting anything from me", Derek laughed as he pushed the man out the door and said, "we'll see man, we'll see"

As Derek led him down the hall he could't help but wonder what his goddess was going through, Pen jumps when Chad walks back into the room with a tray in one hand and a beautiful red dress in the other. She looked at him and said, "what do you want from me"?, he smiled and said, "I just want you my beautiful Penelope, I just want you",

She swallowed hard and thought please find me Derek, please find me, he leaned in to kiss her cheek and she jumped up and said, "why don't we eat, I'm starving". He smiled and said, "as you wish beautiful lady", he stood up and said, come on baby and let's get you changed into this beautiful dress,  
she felt a knot in her stomach as he started leading her towards the bathroom


	15. Chapter 15

Old Friends-Ch 16

Emily reached over on her bedside table and got her phone, she quickly sent Hotch a text asking him to come to her room, she said that there was somthing that she needed to talk to him about. He quickly excused himself from the room and headed towards her, once inside he smiled as he saw his son was still sleeping peacefully.

He walked over and stood by her bedside and said, "what did you want to talk about?, you made it sound ver serious", she motioned for him to sit down and he did and then immediately took her hand in his. Emily took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you about Ian Doyle", he bit down on his lip and said, "what do you need to tell me about him"?, she felt tears getting ready to stream down her face, she said, "he is Jack biological dad Aaron".

He felt his heart break a little when he found out such a monster was Jacks biological dad, Jack was so innocent and pure and wouldn't hurt a fly and to now find out that his father was one of the worst unsubs the FBI had faced was unbelievable. Emily said, "please talk to me Hotch", he looked at her and said, "I think I know the reason that you didn't tell any of us about him before", she looked at him and waited patiently as he got ready to speak.

Reid walked over to Ben and said, "can you check traffic cameras around the hospital for the time Garcia was taken"?, he looked up at Reid and said,  
"I can but it will take me a few minutes to pull up all of the cameras in the vicinity". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "what are you thinking pretty boy"?, he smiled and said, "if we can find the person that took Garcia, we can track his movements and maybe follow him right back to where he is keeping her now".

Derek pulled Reid into his arms and said, "you are a genius pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "I just hope that it works", Derek sighed and said,  
"it will kid, it will". Hotch opened his mouth and said, "I'm thinking that you were in physical danger with him, I'm betting that he beat you on a regular basis and when you suspected that you were pregnant you snuck away from him", Emily laid on her bed in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he could tell all that by just reading her.

Hotch leaned forward and said, "Emily you did what was best for you and because of what you did Haley and I were able to adopt the most amazing baby that turned into an amazing young man". She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said,"you Aaron Hotchner are an amazing man",  
he grinned and leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart he ran his finger across her forehead to push a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "you my love are the amazing one", she grinned and said, "is this really happening"?, he looked at her and said, "is what happening"?, she said, "us, are we really happening"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "god I hope so because I want you in my life for a very very long time Ms. Prentiss".

Ben looked over his shoulder and said, "I have pulled up the traffic camera footage", everyone gathered around the computer screen and Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He felt his heart beating faster and faster, he could see her in the backseat of the car, she was unconscious but she was there and she was alive.

Pen takes a deep breath before opening the door, she steps out and Chad whistles and says, "ohhhhhhhhh baby you look gorgeous", she smiled and said,  
"thank you". He walked over and led her to the table and then pulled out her chair and helped her up under the table, she looked up at him and half heartedly smiled and said, "thank you".

Chad walked over and sat down in his seat across from her and said, "I bought some of your favorite food", she looked at him and said, "how do you know what I like to eat"?, he grinned and said, "I told you baby that I know alot about you, I have been watching you for a long long time". She felt her skin crawl when he ran his finger over the top of her hand.

Reid put his hand on the back of Bens chair and said, "now all we need to do is follow this car to see where it finally ends up", Bens fingers started flying across the keyboard. He was scanning through the scenes as they were able to keep their eyes on the car, Derek bit down on his bottom lip and thought, "hold on baby we are getting closer and closer to finding you".

Hotch smiled as Emily ran her fingers through his hair, as they leaned in for another kiss they heard Jack moving around on the bed, she turned her head and smiled when she saw that he was waking up. Hotch got up and walked over to him and said, "hey buddy, how are you doing"?, he smiled and said,  
I'm feeling better daddy, how is Emmy"?, he leaned down and kissed Jacks forehead and said, "she is doing alot better, she has just been really worried about you".

Emily got up and walked across the room and smiled and said, "you are looking alot better this evening Jack", he held up his hand for her to hold, he smiled when she took hold of it. Hotch smiled and said, "buddy, Emily and I need to talk to you about something", he smiled as he squeezed her hand and said, "what do you want to talk to me about?, did I do something wrong daddy"?, Hotch caressed the side of his sons face and said, "no buddy you didn't do anything wrong".

Jack looked up and smiled and said, "what do you want to talk to me about"?, they both took a deep breath and prepared to tell Jack that Emily was his mom. Ben looked over his shoulder and said, "I've got it, I've got the address to where Penelope should be". Rossi pulled out his phone and sent Hotch a quick text.

Hotch opened his mouth to tell Jack when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and smiled, Emily said, "was that good news"?, he nodded his head and said, "they think they have found Garcia". He leaned down and kissed the top of Jacks head and said, "daddy will be back buddy, we need to go get auntie Pen".

Jack grinned and said, "go get her daddy, Emmy will stay with me, won't you Emmy"?, Emily smiled and said, "you bet buddy", Hotch smiled as he headed towards the door. Seconds later Hotch practically flew into the conference room, he looked at Rossi and said, "where are we on finding this son of a bitch"?, Derek took the address in his hand and said, "we have the address".

Hotch smiled and said, "let's go get her, let's go bring Garcia home", Derek smiled as he ran out the door, he closed his eyes and said, "hang on goddess, we're coming. Pen felt anger and disgust rolling over he as he pulled her closer to him, after finishing their meal he had pulled her to the middle of the room for a dance.

She held back the urge to vomit as he slid his hand down her back, she pulled back and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME" when his hands slid down to and rested on her butt. Chad flew into a rage and backhanded her, she flew back hard on the floor grabbing the side of her face, she looked up into the sick eyes of a killer and thought, please hurry Derek, please hurry.

She felt a sharp pain in her ribs as his foot met with her side, several kicks later she finally gave in to the darkness as her body collapsed on the floor


	16. Chapter 16

Old Friends-Ch 17

Penelope slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurred, she tried to move but found that she was tied to a chair, her chest felt heavy and she looked down to see if she could see what was there and she gasped when she saw a bomb strapped to her chest. She looked around and saw that she was along in the room and started to cry.

The last thing she remembered was feeling his hands sliding down her body and resting on her butt, followed by a slap to the face and several kicks to her ribs before being surrounded by darkness. A few minutes later Chad stormed into the room and straight over to her and put his finger under her chin and forcing her head up.

She winced in pain as he stroked her throbbing cheek, he said, "it didn't have to be this way beautiful, we could have been happy together", she looked up at him and said, "we could never be together, I love Derek and I always will and there is nothing you can do about that", he laughed and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that".

Derek was practically flying through the streets of London, he had to get to 323 Front Street and it had to be now, he had to get to his baby girl,  
he had to make sure that she was safe. The rest of the team were putting on their vests and putting in their ear mics in, Ben was still monitoring the area to let them know if anything changed.

Pen pulled her head out of his grasp and said, "don't touch me you sick freak", Chad once again slapped her across the face, the stinging sensation made her eyes water. Chad laughed and said, "you never learn do you"?, she shook her head and said, "please let me go, my team will be here anytime to bring you down".

He chuckled and said, "oh your precious team is on their way here now but your protector Derek isn't gonna like what he sees when he gets here", she looks up at him and says, "what does that mean"?, he squats down so that he can be face to face with her and says, "if I can't have you Penelope then nobody is gonna have you either".

He ran his hand down the side of her face, she spit in his face, he growled and backhanded her again, she licked the corner of her mouth and she grimmaced when she tasted blood. Pen said, "do you like hitting women"?, he grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back and said, "it didn't have to be this way".

She took a deep breath and said, "what are you gonna do when my team gets here"?, he wickedly laughed and said, "well lets just say that it is gonna be explosive". Her eyes got huge and she said, "no no please don't hurt my team, don't hurt Derek, I will do anything you want", he laughed and said,  
"it's to late baby, now the only thing that is left is to wait for your precious team to arrive".

George Foyet stands looking out the window, he feels a peace wash over him, he knows that in a matter of a few minutes they are gonna have guests and he knows that Aaron Hotchner the man he feels took his wife and unborn son away will be leading the pack. He pulls out his guns and gets ready for the confrontation that he has been waiting for.

The team pulls up in front of the building, Derek is the first one out of the SUV, he starts towards the building and Rossi grabs him and says, "Derek we can't just go charging in there, we don't know what is waiting on us in there". Derek puts his hand on Rossi's shoulder and says, "Rossi man I don't give a damn what is waiting on me in there, my baby girl is in there and I'm gonna go get her".

Hotch looks around and says, "Derek you Reid go in the side door, JJ you and Me are gonna go around the other side of the building and Rossi you and the other officers go in the front when we give you the all clear". Everybody nods in agreement as the two teams head their seperate ways, Rossi and the remaining agents are waiting on the all clear so they can move in the front.

Penelope jumps when Chad slams the door shut, he walks over to her and says, "well baby your precious team led by the ever popular Derek Morgan is on the scene now". Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster because she knew that her team was here to find and save her, she looked up at him and said, "they will find me in a few minutes". He laughed and said, "I'm counting on that". she looks up at him and wonders what hell he is getting ready to unleash on her family.

Reid and Derek easily make it inside and on the other side of the building JJ and Hotch make it to their spot, Derek points to a door and whispers,  
"I think we should go that way", Reid nodded in agreement and the two slowly made their way towards the huge metal door. Chad was standing behind Penelope and when he hears someone coming he puts a knife to her throat and says, "scream for me bitch".

Pen looks up at him and says, "no I'm not gonna do it", he pulls her hair and says, "I said scream you stupid bitch", she shook her head and said, "I said, no I am not gonna do it". Chad laughed and says, "alright baby, you leave me no choice. She says, "what are you gonna do"?, he puts the knife to her stomach and says, "this", she screams as he thrusts the knife into her stomach.

Derek feels his stomach drop as he hears her scream 


	17. Chapter 17

Old Friends-Ch 18

Hotch and JJ stopped in their tracks as they heard Penelope screaming, Hotch motioned for JJ to go around and he would go down, she nodded in agreement as she walked away. As soon as she got around the corner she felt a sharp pain in the back of the head and then she saw darkness, Hotch was walking closer and closer to the open door.

Once he stepped inside her heard a voice say, "welcome to the party Aaron", he turned around and said, "Mr. Foyet I'm so sor", he walked over and threw his gun in Hotchs face and said, "don't even try to sweet talk me Hotchner, my life is ruined because of you". Hotch looked him in the eyes and said, "your wifes death was not my fault".

George said, "like hell it wasn't, it was you and your lack of skills that cost me my wife and unborn son", Hotch kept his gun trained on George and said, "it wasn't me who shot your wife Kate, it was the robber". Foyet said, "that doesn't matter, you took my wife away and that is why it gave me great pleasure to take yours away from you".

Reid saw something laying in the floor, when he got closer he said, "ohhhhhhhh god JJ", he ran over there and rolled her over and checked for a pulse and gave a sigh of relief when he found one. Rossi saw Reid leaning over something and went over to investigate, when he got closer he could see that it was JJ.

He looked at Reid and said, "get her out of here, there are medics outside", Reid shook his head and said, "I can't leave Morgan and Hotch", he put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "I will go help Aaron, you get JJ out of here". Reid reluctantly stood up and with the help of Rossi headed back through the building.

Derek slowly proceeded towards where he had heard Penelope scream seconds before, he slowly stepped inside the room and the sight he saw made his heart fall into his stomach. He saw Chad standing beside the woman he loved with a knife held to her throat, he took a step forward and chad screamed,  
"don't come any closer or I will kill her".

Dereks heart was breaking, he saw bruises covering her cheek, he saw blood coming from her lip and when he turned a little he saw the reason she had screamed. He saw the side of her dress drenched with blood that was coming from the stab wound to her side, he looked at Chad and said, "please don't hurt her anymore, I will do whatever you want, just please don't hurt her".

Chad laughed and said, "drop your gun and kick it over to me", Derek said, "you know I can't do that", Chad smiled and said, "I was soooooo hoping that you would say that". Seconds later Penelope screamed again as Chad stapped her in the shoulder, Derek screamed, "you son of a bitch, I will kill you,  
make no mistakes about it".

Chad laughed and said, "let's try this again shall we?, drop your gun and kick it over here", Pen said, "nooooooo Derek don't do it, he is gonna kill me anyway, please just save yourself". He lowered his gun and kicked it over towards him and said, "baby you know I can't do that, I can't leave you,  
I love you with all my heart goddess".

Chad smirked and said, "I think I am gonna be sick", Derek was close enough to see that Pen had a bomb strapped to her chest and he could also see the remote was in Chads hands which meant that the bomb probably wasn't armed yet. He started walking closer, Chad let him get within 20-25 feet from his lady love before saying, "alright that's close enough".

Hotch felt anger fill every fiber of his being and said, "what the hell did you just say"?, he laughed and said, "I said that it gave me great pleasure to take your wife away from you". He looked at Foyet and said, "Haley died when she her car was hit by a drunk driver", Foyet grinned and said, "that isn't the truth Aaron, I arranged the little accident that took Haley away from you and as we speak your other lady love and your son should be dead".

Emily had stepped into the bathroom to wash her face and she heard someone in the other room, she assumed that it was a nurse checking Jacks vitals or a doctor doing another check on his drainage tube. She was shocked when she heard the frightened voice of Jack saying, "Emily, Emily I need you",  
she opened the door and said, "what can I do for you sweetie"?, when she saw the man holding a gun against Jacks chest she said, "please don't hurt my son".

The man laughed and said, "I am gonna kill you both Emily", it was breaking her heart to see the fear in her sons eyes, she saw the mans finger on the trigger and she knew that she only had one chance to save her and Jack. Hotch looked at Foyet and said, "you sick son of a bitch, you kill my wife and now you are after my son, girlfriend and the rest of my team"?, he just laughed and said, "vengence will be mine Aaron".

Derek saw a large puddle of blood beside his baby girl and she was becoming very pale, he looked at her and said, "stay with me baby", she looked at him and said, "I'm so tired Derek, I don't think I can", her head fell and he knew that if he didn't act now he was gonna lose the only woman that he had ever loved.

He charged the man and knocked him on the ground, he started punching him in the face, "this one is for taking my baby girl", "this one is for hurting my team", "this one is for touching my baby girl", "this one is", Rossi pulled Derek off the man and said, "Morgan, Morgan he's gone, you need to get Garcia out of here".

Hotch said, "you will pay for everything you have done", foyet laughed and said, "I'm not afraid of you Aaron, if you want to make me pay, bring it on". Foyet lowered his gun and said, "come on Aaron, let's end this like men", Hotch ran over to him and punched him in the face causing Foyet to fall on the ground.

Foyet stood up and said, "you have a great left there Aaron", he smiled and said, "I hope that you like my right to Foyet", with that he punched him in the stomach Foyet swung several times hitting Hotch in the face, chest and stomach. Hotch hit the ground with the last hit to his stomach, Foyet was on him with his hands wrapped around his neck choking the life out of Hotch.

Emily felt her heart beat faster and she said, "what do you want me to do", he moved the gun from Jack and aimed it at Emily and said, "I want you to die". Jack closed his eyes and the next thing he heard was a gun shot. Derek ran over to Pen and quickly checked for a pulse and looked at Rossi and said, "she has a pulse, it's weak but it's there. Rossi said, "you get her out of here and I'm gonna go see if I can find Hotch", Derek nodded and when he started to move Penelope around he looked at the screen and saw that Chad had activated the bomb and that he only had 1:30 seconds to save himself and the woman he loved.

He looked up and screamed, "ROSSI THE BOMB IS ARMED, WE HAVE 1 MINUTE AND 15 SECONDS BEFORE IT BLOWS" 


	18. Chapter 18

Old Friends-Ch 19

Hotch was turning blue and gasping for air as Foyet continued to choke the life right out of him, Foyet laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh poor Aaron,  
first his wife dies, boo hoo, and then his slut leaves boo hoo, then his son gets hit by a car and his slut gets shot double boo hoo". Hotch brought his fists up and thumped Foyet in the face.

Foyet falls back and grabs his nose and says, "amn it do boke by dose", Hotch was now on his knees as he was trying to force the air back into his lungs. Foyet gets up and staggers back over to Hotch and throws another punch that puts Hotch back on the floor on his back, he quickly straddles his body and starts choking him again.

Emily wipes away some of the blood that splattered on her face, she leaned down and checked for a pulse and was thankful that there wasn't one, she looked at Jack who still had his eyes closed. She leaned over and said, "it's ok Jack, he can't hurt you anymore", he opened his eyes and said, "thank you Emily, she stood there smiling as she wondered how things were going with the rest of the team.

Derek said, "Pen baby I need you to open those beautiful eyes and look at me", she tried but couldn't, it was surprising how weak she had gotten in the past few minutes. He kissed her forehead and said, "hang on baby, please hang on for me", he then pulled his light out of his pocket and started checking out the bomb to see how he could disarm it.

He looked down and thought if I can just block this circuit or re-route it for a few seconds, just long enough to get Pen out of here, he started slowly removing as much of the wiring as he could before he started working to try to change the flow of the circuit. Hotch used most of the strength he had left to push Foyet off him and crawl on top of him and started hitting him in the face.

Rossi ran into the room and pulled Hotch off of Foyet and said, "we have to get out of here, Garcia has a bomb strapped to her, Derek is working on getting it off but we need to get out of here now". Rossi gets up and then helps Hotch up and as they turn their back on Foyet he jumps up and knocks Rossi down and kicks Hotchs leg out and he falls back down on the ground.

Rossi reaches for his gun, he aims it at Foyet and just as Foyet gets ready to thrust his knife inside Hotchs chesst Rossi pulls the trigger and then almost like it was happening in slow motion Hotch watches Foyet fall to the ground. Rossi helps Hotch up and they start trying to make their way out of the building.

Derek is still working on the wiring, he sees that the timer is down to 30 seconds, he moves the flow of the current and cuts the wire and the timer stops. He quickly cuts the straps off and picks up Penelope and just as he gets a few steps away he hears a secondary timer kick in, he says, "damn it" and starts running as fast as he can.

A few seconds later the bomb goes off and Derek and Pen are pushed onto the floor, Derek quickly covers her body with his to try to shield Penelope from fire and debris. Derek looks up and through the smoke he can see Rossi and Reid running back in to help him and Pen out, Derek says, "she's hurt Rossi, she's hurt bad".

Reid gets on his mic and says, "we need a medic, we need one NOW", a few seconds later they look up to see the paramedics coming through the smoke they quickly evaluate Pen and get her loaded onto the backboard and loaded on the gurney. Once they get outside Derek automatically puts her hand in his and says, "please don't give up baby, please".

The paramedics look at him and say, "sir you need to step back and let us have room to work on her", Derek looks up and says, "I'M NOT LEAVING HER",  
the medic said, "please sir, don't make us have you physically removed from the area", he laughed and said, "I would love to see you try that". Rossi walks over and says, "come on Morgan, give them room to work".

He looked at Rossi and said, "I can't leave her man, I just can't", he says, "I'm not asking you to leave her son, I'm asking that you take a couple of steps back so they can work". He releases her hand and when he does her heart monitor starts going crazy, Derek stands there and watches as they work feverishly to try to stablize her so they can load her in the ambulance.

Derek feels tears streaming down his face as he watches one medic pull out the defib paddles, the team watch as they put the paddles on her chest and they jump as they watch the monitor flatline. The last thing Derek hears is the paramedic say, "CLEAR"


	19. Chapter 19

Old Friends-Ch 20

Derek felt tears stream down his face as he watched the medics shock her 4 times before her heart started beating again, Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she is gonna be alright Morgan, she loves you and she will fight with everything in her to come back to you". JJ hugged Derek tight and said, "you need to stay strong for her Derek".

He wiped away a tear and said, "I'm trying but what if I lose her JJ"?, JJ put her hands on his face and pulled his face up so that he was looking at her and said, "you aren't gonna lose her". The medics quickly got her loaded into the ambulance and turned to say "we have room for one person", Derek jumped into the back and said, "I'm going with her".

Just before the ambulance doors closed JJ said, " we will be there as soon as we can", Derek nodded and sat down as the doors closed, he looked at the medic and said, "is it ok if I talk to her and hold her hand", the medic nodded his head and said, "yeah it is fine". Derek quickly put her hand in his and said, "baby girl I need you to hang on for me, please come back to me".

Reid walked over to Hotch and said, "are you alright"?, he looked up and said, "Foyet told me that he arranged the car accident that killed Haley", Reids mouth flew open and said, "do you think that is plausable"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "as delusional as he was, I definitely think it was plausable".

Rossi and JJ walked over to Hotch and Reid and said, "is there anyway that Doyle could have lived"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no he was definitely dead, he isn't gonna come back and hurt our family anymore". Rossi looked at Hotch and said, "what did he tell you in there Hotch"?, he looked at them and said, "he told me that he arranged for the accident that killed Haley and all because he blames me for the death of his wife and unborn child", he turned to head over to the SUV so they could get back to the hospital.

Emily stood over Jack and watched as he slept, she gently stroked his hair and smiled down at him, even though his biological father was a bastard Jack was a wonderful child and having Hotch as a dad was the best thing that could have happened to Jack. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "I love you Jack, she moved his hair over and said, "mommy will always love you", she sighed as she sat down in the chair beside the bed and put his small hand in hers.

Derek watched as the medic kept checking her vitals, her blood pressure was 60/40 and her heart rate was 54, Derek kept talking to her the entire way to the hospital. He kept telling her how much he loved her and that he couldn't live without her, he would bring her hand up to his lips and gently kiss it and call her baby girl and goddess, just hoping that she would respond, but she never did.

After what seemed like hours the ambulance finally got the the hospital, Derek hopped out and ran in behind the gurney, once they got inside he tried to follow Pen and was stopped by the nurse. She said, "sir you can't go in there", Derek said, "please let me go in with her, she needs me", the nurse could tell that he was sincere about that but until Pen was stable she couldn't allow him to go in.

She put her hands on his shoulders and said, "you can't go in until they are able to stablize her", he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. A few minutes later the team came running through the door, Reid got on the floor beside Derek and said, "did they tell you anything yet"?, he wiped away the tears and nodded his head and said, "no they haven't told me a damn thing and they won't let me go in to her Reid and it's killing me", Reid wrapped his arms around Derek and hugged him tight and said, "I know it is, I know it is".

Hotch leaned in to Rossi and said, "I'm gonna go check on Jack and Emily and let her know what is happening", Rossi nodded his head in agreement as he watched Hotch walk towards the elevator. JJ saw how broken Derek was and she pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks mom, she had put Frans number in her phones memory after Derek got shot a year ago just in case she might need it again.

After a few rings Fran said, "hello", JJ said, "is this Fran Morgan"?, Fran felt her heart start to beat faster as she said, "yes it is, who is this please"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "Mrs. Morgan, this is JJ, I work with your son". Fran smiled and said, "JJ is there something wrong with my baby boy"?, JJ sighed and said, "no he is physically fine"?, Fran said, "what's wrong"?, JJ said, "Derek really needs you right now Fran".

Fran could hear the urgency in her voice and said, "what's happened"?, she said, "Penelope was kidnapped and when we found her she had been stabbed and beaten". Fran covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhhhh no, not Dereks baby girl", JJ said, "the amublance just brought her in a few minutes ago and right now he really needs to hear your voice".

Fran wiped away a few tears and said, "I will call him right now JJ, and then when we get off the phone I will be on the first plane out there", JJ smiled and said, "thank you Fran". Fran smiled and said, "no sweetie, thank you". Hotch walked into Jacks room and couldn't help but smile as he saw Emily in the bed with Jack with her arm wrapped protectively around him.

He pulled his cell out and took a picture and walked over and gently kissed them both before walking out the door and heading back downstairs to see if there had been any news on Penelope. Derek raised up and wiped his eyes and sighed as his cell rang, he pulled his phone out and saw MAMA flashing on the ID, he smiled and said, "I NEED YOU MAMA"


	20. Chapter 20

Old Friends-Ch 21

Derek halfheartedly smiled as he heard his mamas voice, Fran said, "baby I need you to listen to me, ok"?, he took a deep breath and said, "alright momma". Fran felt tears streaming down her face as she said, "Penelope is a very strong woman and she loves you so she is gonna fight with everything she has in her to come back to you".

Derek wiped his eyes and said, "I am lost without her momma", Fran smiled and said, "I know honey, but you need to realize that she is counting on you to be strong for her". He said, "I sooooooooooo needed to hear you say that". She laughed and said, "I can't wait to meet my future daughter in law"., Derek smiled and said, "wait, how did you know that I"?, Fran laughed and said, "how did I know that you were gonna propose to her"?, he put his head in his hands and said, "yeah".

Fran said, "that's easy baby boy, you love her the way I love your dad", Derek said, "I love you momma", she smiled as she wiped away a few tears and said, "I love you to baby and I will be there as soon as I can". Derek looked up and said, "be careful momma", Fran sighed and said, "I will baby boy, just take care of the mother of my grandbabies".

Derek smiled and said, "I will mama, I will", seconds later the call was ended, Derek stood up and looked at his team and said, "when are they gonna tell us something". Hotch walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I know it's hard Derek but they will come out when they know something to tell us", Derek nodded in agreement as the rest of the team made their way over to him and Hotch.

Reid said, "I thought you were gonna spend some time with Emily and Jack", he smiled and said, "when I got to their room they were both sleeping very peacefully so I decided to come out here and see if there had been any news about Garcia". Inside the ER doctors were working frantically to save the heart of the BAU team.

The only thing Derek could do was pace back and forth across the room, it wasn't until a few minutes later when he remembered what Chad had hinted to earlier. He walked over to Hotch and said, "we need to double security on Emily, Jack and Pen", Hotch looked at him and said, "why, Foyet and Doyle are dead".

Derek ran his hand over the top of his head and said, "it was something that Chad hinted to, I'm thinking that they still have some of their crew here in the hospital and you can be damned sure that they are gonna try to kill Emily and Jack again". Hotch looked at Rossi and said, "Rossi, you, me and Reid are gonna go stay in Jack and Emilys room and JJ I want you to stay here with Morgan and then when they put Penelope in her room, I need you two to stay with her".

Derek and JJ nodded in agreement as they watched Hotch, Rossi and Reid head towards the elevator, JJ turned to face Derek and said, "so tell me how long have you and Pen been together"?, Derek smiled and said, "it took us a long long time to get our acts together, but finally I pulled my head out of my butt and decided to tell her how I really feel".

JJ hugged Derek and said, "that's great, I always knew that the two of your were destined to be together", Derek smiled and said, "I was always afraid that she wouldn't want me". JJ laughed and said, "are you serious, how could you have missed that she has been in love with you practically for ever Derek"?, he laughed as they both leaned up against the wall outside her ER room.

As the rest of the team made their way to Jack and Emilys room Hotch kept thinking about how much he has already lost and he wasn't gonna lose either Jack, Emily or Penelope. Once they made it inside Hotch made his way over to check on Jack and was so happy to see that everything was normal with him.

Reid walked over and said, "Hotch something is wrong with Emily", he ran across the room and saw how pale and sweaty she was, Reid said, "it's almost like she is having an allergic reaction to something". It was then that Hotch remembered that she was allergic to the same things that Jack was so he had Rossi and Reid to check around the room for any signs of Penicillin in the room.

A few seconds later Reid said, "oh my god", Hotch looked up and said, "what". Reid said, "here is half a vial of Penicillin", Rossi ran across the room and threw open the door and started screaming, WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW! 


	21. Chapter 21

Old Friends-Ch 22

Derek and JJ pushed themselves off the wall when Dr. Smith came out and over to them, Derek said, "how is she"?, Dr. Smith said, "I'm afraid that she isn't doing good, not good at all". Derek dropped his head when Dr. Smith started telling them about Pens condition, he took a deep breath and said,  
she has a ruptured spleen, several broken ribs and a collapsed lung".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "was she?, did he"?, the doctor put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "no she wasn't raped", Derek gave a sigh of relief. Dr. Smith said, "we are getting ready to head up to surgery in a few minutes, we need to remove her spleen and put a tube in her side to help re-inflate her collapsed lung".

JJ looked at the doctor and said, "do you know how long the surgery is gonna take doctor"?, he sighed and said, "it will probably take a couple of hours". Derek looked up and said, "we need extra security wherever she is because we believe that she is still in danger", Dr Smith said, "go ahead and arrange whatever security you need and we will make it happen".

Hotch, Reid and Rossi were asked to step back so the doctors could work on Emily, Hotch said, "we believe that she was given an overdose of Penicillin doctor". Emily laid lifeless, she was so pale and sweaty and was unable to talk, the doctor looked at the nurse and said, "we need activated charcoal\  
STAT".

The doctor looked up as her heart monitor started going crazy, he then turned to the team and said, "you need to step out into the hall", the three men quickly headed out the door as the doctors and nurses started working feverishly on Emily. Once in the hall Hotch looked over at his son and was so thankful that he was sound asleep.

Emilys heartrate was getting dangerously low and then Hotch watched as the doctor worked to get the Penicillin out of her system by making her vomit it up. Emilys eyes opened as they turned her over on her side as the contents of her stomach started coming up, the doctor kept a very close eye on her heart rate and blood pressure as both were going up and down due to the shock to her system from the allergic reaction.

Derek looked up as Dr. Smith was getting ready to walk back inside to check on Penelopes blood results and said, "can we please go in and see her before you take her down"?, he nodded his head and said, "I can give you a few mnutes". Derek and JJ walked inside the room and Derek felt his heart drop when he saw her laying there hooked up to all of those machines.

Derek walked to one side of her bed and immediately put her smaller hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it, JJ walked over to the other side of Pens bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "Garcia, you need to fight to come back to us, we all love you and need you so so much, you are the heart of the team".

Derek leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, "sweetness I hope that you can hear me, I love you, I love you with all my heart and I need you to come back to me". JJ looked over and watched as the tears were streaming down his face, Derek said, "goddess your hotstuff needs you, please don't leave me baby".

The doctor stepped back inside the room and said, "we need to take her up now", JJ walked over to the door to wait on Derek, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers and said, "I love you goddess". Derek and JJ watched helplessly as Pen was wheeled through the set of double doors, he wanted to be in there with her but he knew that he couldn't.

JJ smiled when she saw Dereks mom walking toward them, she looked at Derek and said, "I'm gonna go get us some coffee, I will be back in a few minutes Derek", he nodded in agreement as she walked away. Derek put his head in his hands and started crying, he looked up when he felt hands gently touch his shoulders.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid stood outside the door and watched as Emily started doing a little better, they felt their hearts beating faster and faster as they saw the doctor walking out to them. Hotch walked over to him and said, "how is she"?, the doctor smiled and said, "thanks to you and your team she is gonna be fine".

Hotch smiled and said, "is it ok if we go back in"?, he smiled and said, "I would like to talk to you about Jack before you go back inside", Reid and Rossi walked back into the room to give Hotch and the doctor time to talk. Hotch felt his pulse race as he said, "what's happened to Jack"?, the doctor saw his fear and said, "oh nothing is wrong, I'm sorry to have scared you, I just wanted to let you know that we are gonna take his drainage tube out in a few hours".

Hotch smiled and said, "thank you so much doctor", he patted Hotch on the back and watched happily as Hotch walked into the room and gently kissed his sons forehead. He looked down and said, "daddy loves you buddy", he then sits down and watches his son sleep, Reid and Rossi were sitting beside Emilys bedside to make sure that she was safe.

Derek laid his head on his moms shoulder and said, "I can't lose her mama, I just can't", Fran held her son and rocked them back and forth as he let the tears fall freely. 


	22. Chapter 22

Old Friends-Ch 23

Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked around and saw the smiling faces of Reid and Rossi, she weakly smiled and said, "where's Hotch"?, Reid smiled and said, "he is over with Jack". Emily tried to raise up but failed, Rossi said, "easy kiddo, Jack is doing better they are gonna take him up in a few minutes to take the drainage tube out".

She smiled as she laid her head back down, she looked at Reid and said, "how is PG, since you three are here with us that must mean that she is fine and probably making out with Derek somewhere"?, Reid dropped his head and Emily looked at him and said, "Reid, please tell me that she isn't dead,  
please Reid".

Rossi stood up and said, "no honey she isn't dead, she's in surgery", Emily looked at her two friends and said, "what the hell happened to her"?, Reid sighed and said, "she was stabbed twice and beaten". Emily pushed the cover off her and said, "help me up, I have to go to PG". Rossi said, "no can do Em".

Reid said, "she has a few broken ribs from being kicked in the ribs, both sides of her face are bruised and she has a collapsed lung from where he kicked her and from where she was stabbed". Emily said, "that sick son of a bitch, I hope that you killed his psycho ass", Rossi smiled and said, "oh he is dead Em".

Hotch smiled as he looked down at his sleeping son, he gently ran his hand through his sons hair and whispered, "when you wake up buddy we need to have a talk about you, me and your mom". He looked around when someone knocked on the door, the nurse walked in and said, "they are ready to take him down and remove the tube".

Hotch stood up and kissed his son on the forehead and said, "I will be right here waiting on your buddy, both me and your mom will be waiting on you,  
ok"?, the nurse smiled as she followed the gurney carrying Jack out of the room. Hotch walked over and smiled at Emily, Reid and Rossi stood up and said, "we're gonna go see if Derek has heard anything about Garcia". Hotch nodded his head in agreement, when they got over to the door Hotch said,  
"when you hear something please let me know".

Rossi said, "we will Hotch", when they walked out and the door closed, he leaned down and gently kissed Emily on the lips and said, "are you making it a hobby to scare the crap out of me"?, she laughed and said, "no, it is just happening that way". Hotch smiled and said, "I think that when Jack wakes up we need to tell him the truth".

Emily sighed and said, "are you sure that now is the time to be telling him"?, he leaned down and kissed her lips again and said, "I love you Emily and I think that Jack deserves the chance to get to know you and to know that you are his mom". She smiled and said, "ok, but what are you gonna tell him about us"?, he smiled and said, "I'm gonna tell him the truth", she smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

Fran kissed the top of her sons head and said, "tell me about my future daughter in law", he grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhhh mom, there is no other woman in the world for me, she is the most amazing, kind, sweet, considerate, intelligent, sexy woman I have ever met". Fran laughed and said, "it seems that your baby girl has your heart".

Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh she does and she has had it forever", he smiled at her and said, "we never could get things together, first she got shot and then I told her that I love her and she said the same to me but she thought I meant as just a friend and then she got with another computer analyst".

Fran smiled as she felt her son squeeze her hand, "finally one night we went out after the team got back from a rough case and when we were alone I finally told her that I love her and not as a friend, but as a lover". Fran smiled and said, "what did she say to that baby boy"?, he smiled and said,  
"she told me that she had always loved me but she didn't think that a man like me could love a woman like her".

Fran sighed and said, "but it's obvious that she believed you", he laughed and said, "oh yeah she did and I thank God for her everyday", Fran hugged her son again and said, "she is gonna be fine honey". Derek looked at his mom and said, "I hope so ma because I am gonna make that beautiful, sexy woman my wife".

Fran grinned and said, "does that mean that I am gonna get the grandbabies that you have been promising me"?, he looked at her and said, "MOMMMMMM",  
she laughed and said, "what honey, you do know that I am not getting any younger don't you"?, he kissed her cheek and said, " if I get my way mama you are gonna get lots and lots of grandbabies from me and my baby girl".

Derek turned to see Penelopes doctor walking towards them, Derek squeezed his momma hand as the doctor walked closer and closer to them 


	23. Chapter 23

Old Friends-Ch 24

Derek and Fran stood up and Dr. Smith said, "everything went well, the tube to re-inflate her lung is in place, we had to remove her spleen because of the amount of damage done to it". Derek looked at him and said, "when can I see her"?, Dr. Smith smiled and said, "right now she is in recovery,  
but when she is put in her room then I can allow 1 at a time to go in and see her".

Derek sighed and said, "so does this mean that she is gonna be alright"?, smiled and said, "the next 24 to 48 hours are gonna be rough on her but I am expecting a full recovery". Derek shook hands with Dr. Smith and said, "thank you so so much", he smiled and said, "your very welcome, but you need to know that her recovery might take a little time".

Fran squeezed her sons hand and he said, "I will be with her every step of the way", Dr. Smith smiled and said, "it is obvious that Ms. Garcia holds your heart Mr. Morgan". Derek laughed and said, "she always has doc and she always will", he smiled and said, "I will let you know when they put her in her room".

Derek looked around and saw the team walking over to him, Reid said, "what did the doctor say"?, Derek pulled Reid into his arms and kissed the top of his head and said, "she is gonna be fine pretty boy, it might take her a while to make a full recovery but she is gonna be fine". Reid smiled and said, "I hope I get to be your best man", Derek looked at him and said, "how did you know that I was gonna propose"?, Reid laughed and said, "genius remember", Derek laughed as the rest of the team smiled at the news.

Rossi pulled his cell out and sent Hotch a text, Hotch and Emily were talking about her moving back to Virginia and working for the BAU when he got the text. Hotch smiled and Emily said, "that smile must mean that PG is gonna be alright"?, Hotch leaned down and passionately kissed Emily on the lips and said, "Rossi said, that she is in recovery right now but that she is expected a full recovery".

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotchs neck and said, "I love you Mr. Hotchner", he smmiled and said, "how much do you love me Ms. Prentiss", she looked at him and said, "I love you more than you'll ever know". He smiled as he pulled a little black box out of his pocket, she looked up at him and said,  
"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh god is that what I thinnk it is"?, he kissed her lips and said, "well it is what you think it is if you are thinking that it is an engagement ring".

Emily felt her heart beating faster and faster as she watched Hotch slowly open the box, inside the box was a ring that had 3 layers of diamonds on it. Hotch smiled and said, "Emily, I love you, I have loved you for a very very long time, you are the woman that healed my heart after Haley died and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "Emily Prentiss would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?, she smiled and said, "yes, yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh God yessssssssssssss". Hotch pressed his lips aginst hers and said, "I love you Ms. Prentiss", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you to Mr. Hotchner".

Derek looked up and saw Dr. Smith walking back over to him, he stood up and the doctor said, "Ms. Garcia is in room 222, if you would like to go see her", Derek practically sprinted down the hall, Fran laughed and said, "I think it will be a while before we see him again", Dr. Smith smiled and said,  
"the rest of you can see her in an hour or so".

Fran and the rest of the team minus Hotch smiled as they watched the doctor walk up the hall, JJ smiled and said, "how about we go get something to eat, I don't know about you guys, but I am starving". Rossi smiled and sent Hotch a message telling him that they were going to get something to eat and that they would bring him something.

Derek took a deep breath as he opened the door, he felt his heart beating faster and faster as he walked closer and closer to his goddess, his baby girl, the love of his life and hopefully his future wife. He sat down beside her bed and put her swollen and bruised hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

He raised up and kissed her on the forehead and then the lips and said, "baby you scared me and you scared me good", he smiled as he sat back down,  
he said, "my momma is here goddess and she can't wait for us to get married so she can have those grandbabies", he felt anger when he looked down at her bruised and swollen face, he wanted to bring that man back to life and kill him over and over for what he did to his baby girl.

He looked down and said, "when you wake up baby, I am gonna ask you to make an honest man out of me, I am gonna ask you to marry me goddess, we are gonna have a great life together, you and me and a whole house filled with little Morgans". He kissed her hand before laying his head down on the side of her bed.

A few minutes later he said, "what are you gonna say goddess when I asked you to marry me?, he laid his head down and closed his eyes, a few minutes later he heard a voice faintly say, "I would say yes my chocolate adonis". 


	24. Chapter 24

Old Friends-Ch 25

Emily smiled against Hotchs mouth and said, "so what do you think Strauss is gonna say when she finds out that not only am I coming back home but I am getting married to my boss and that Jack is my son"?, Hotch laughed and said, "ahhhhhhhhh screw Strauss, she isn't gonna keep us apart any longer Emily".

Emily laughed and said, "well technically she can keep me from working at the BAU", Hotch kissed her hand and said, "but she won't because let's just say that she owes me a few favors". Emily smiled and said, "so in other words, you know something on her"?, he laughed and said, "well yeah that to,  
that to"

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh baby, I'm so glad your awake", she smiled and said, "I'm not awake handsome, your dreaming, I'm only a dream",  
he laughed and said, "no your not". She laughed and said, "sadly I am stud, open your eyes and see for yourself", seconds later he jolted awake and found that he was dreaming and she wasn't awake.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he said, "how are you doing pretty boy"?, he smiled and said, "I'm good, just worried about her", he got up and walked down to the end of the bed and said, "you don't have to worry about her, she is gonna be fine". Rossi, JJ and Fran walked into the room and over to Pens bed.

Fran said, "what's wrong baby boy"?, he smiled and said, "I must have fallen asleep", JJ said, "why do you say that"?, he said, "because I dreamed that she told me yes she would marry me and then a few seconds later I told her I was glad she was awake and that his when she informed me that I was dreaming".

Rossi patted him on the shoulder and said, "give her some time son, she will wake up and she will marry you", Reid grinned and said ,"and when they get married, I am the best man". Rossi patted Reid on the back and said, "congrats kid", Derek grinned and said, "first she has to wake up and then I have to ask her and then we can started planning on the wedding".

Emily sighed happily as she laid there staring up at her handsome financee, he winked at her and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she laughed and said, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am". He smiled and said, "I believe I am the lucky one here, I get you and my son", Emily shook her finger at him and said, "our son Hotch, our son", he leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "our son Emily, I get you and our son".

Reid looked around the room and said, "I'm gonna go get some coffee does anybody else want any"?, everybody nodded their head yes, he smiled and said,  
"I will be back in a few minutes". He walked out the door and turned the corner and knocked into a huge man, Reid fell backwards and his butt hit the floor.

The man said ."I'm sorry, here let me help you up", he held his arm out and Reids eyes caught the word Kate that was tattooed on his arm, he slid his hand down the back of his pocket and grabbed his cuffs. When he stood up he said, "thank you". The man smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I knocked you down, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going.

Derek walked over to the door and stopped, he thought he heard Reid talking, he walked closer and saw that Reid had his cuffs in his hand, he walked around the other side to sneak up on whoever Reid was talking to. Reid inwardly smiled when he saw Derek, Reid looked at the man and said, "what is your name"?, the man grinned and said, "Andy, Andy Potter".

Reid smiled and said, "well Andy Potter, your under arrest", the man laughed and said, "and who is gonna put the cuffs on me"?, Derek cleared his throat and said, "that would be us". Andy tried to get away and as he tried to pass Reid he stuck his foot out and tripped the huge man and when he hit the floor Derek and Reid both pounced on him.

Rossi ran out into the hallway when he heard the commotion in the hall, when he made it to the corner he heard Reid reading someone their rights, he stood there smiling. Derek and Reid helped the man up and Rossi smiled and said, "did you make a new friend Reid"?, he laughed and said, "yeah, one that has the name Kate tattooed on his arm and the name Andy Potter is an alias for Jessie Doyle".

Derek walked past Reid and patted him on the shoulder and said, "good job pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "I will be back in a few minutes, now I am gonna go get that coffee. JJ smiled and said, "do you mind if I go with you Reid"?, he smiled and said, "not at all JJ". Derek walked to the door and smiled as he saw his mom peacefully sleeping.

Derek sat down beside Pens bed and put his hand in hers and said, "I really need you to wake up now Pen, I miss you baby and I need to see those oh so beautiful eyes of yours and I need to hear you call me hotstuff". He laid his head down on the side of her bed and said, "I love you baby, please wake up".

He smiled when he felt it, he felt her tighten her hand up around his, he raised his head and looked at her and he started smiling when her eyes started fluttering open 


	25. Chapter 25

Old Friends-Ch 26

Emily looked over at Hotch and said, "I really wish you were laying here with me so I can feel you", he took off his jacket and smiled as he toed off his shoes. She smiled and said, "what are you doing Mr. Hotchner"?, he laughed and said, "I'm going to lay with my fiancee", she smiled as he laid down on the bed beside her.

He laid there beside her just smiling at her, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, when their lips met a feeling of pure passion surged through both of them. Hotch wrapped his arm around her and said, "I have missed you so so much Em and now that I have you back, nothing or nobody is ever gonna take you away from me again".

She smiled and said, "if I didn't know better Mr. Hotchner I would think that you are trying to seduce me", he pressed his lips against hers and she moaned when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "if I were trying to seduce you would it be working"?, she luaghed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh hell yeah".

Hotch laughed and said, "you just wait until you get stronger my lady and then you will see just how much I do love you", she felt goose bumps cover her body from his seductive tone. She smiled and said, "I am gonna hold you to that Mr. Hotchner", he gently pressed his lips to hers and said, "I hope that you do Ms. Prentiss, I really hope you do".

Derek stood there watching as Pens eyes fully opened, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you my very beautiful goddess". Pen weakly smiled and said, "I love you to my chocolate god of thunder", he smiled and said, "god how I have missed that sexy flirting".

She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep again, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you goddess and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe". He sat back down beside her bed and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, Fran smiled when she walked back into the room and saw her soon smiling down at the woman he loved.

Emily smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Hotch still laying beside her, she yawned and said, "I'm sorry I never even knew that I fell asleep", he kissed her lips and said, "you have been shot sweetie, you lost alot of blood and then someone tried to kill you will Penicillin, so I think that it is ok if you take a nap", she laughed as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

Hotch sighed and said, "so Ms. Prentiss what kind of wedding do you want"?, she laughed and said, "I don't care, the only thing that matters is that you are mine, I don't care about the ceremony". He laughed and said, "well we will get married as soon as we can because I can't wait much longer to make you mine".

Emily caressed the side of his face and said, "I can't wait to make you mine either Mr. Hotchner, I hope that you realize that you are stuck with me forever". He kissed her lips gently and said, "forever is a great place to start Em", she laughed as she laid her head down on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and before they knew it they had both drifted off to sleep.

Fran walked over to her son and said, "how is she doin honey"?, Derek grinned and said, "she woke up for a few minutes mom and then went right back out". Fran kissed the top of her sons head and said, "sleep is the best thing for her now honey", he sighed and said, "I know mama but I have lost so much time with her and now that I have her back I don't want to waste anymore time".

Fran looked up to see Dr. Smith walking into the room, he walked over to then and said, "how is Ms. Garica doing"?, Derek looked up at him and smiled and said, "she woke up for a couple of minutes and said that she missed me and then fell asleep". The doctor put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said,  
"she will be sleeping alot for the next day or so and that is good becuase while she is asleep the machines are doing their job and are re-inflating her lung".

Derek grinned and said, "I don't think that I will ever be able to thank you enough for everything you have done to help her", he grinned and said, "I'm just glad that she is doing so well". Fran smiled at Dr. Smith and said, "so for the next couple of days she is gonna be mostly asleep"?, he smiled and said, yeah and then she is gonna be weak and tired for a while after that, her body has been through a major trauma and it will take a while for her to fully recover".

Dr. Smith said, "I will be back in a little while to check on her, but if something changes please let the nurses know", Fran smiled and said, "we will doctor". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I am gonna make you Mrs. Morgan as soon as I can", Fran laughed and said,  
"and then I can get my grandbabies", Derek laughed and shook his head at his mom as she said, "what?, you know that I am not getting any younger baby boy".

Derek laughed and said, "yes mama, I know, I know", she pulled her knitting out of her bag and started working on something, Derek looked over at her and said, "what are you working on mama"?, she smiled and said, "I am working on a blanket for my first grandbaby", Derek looked at her and said, "momma we aren't even engaged yet and you are already making a baby blanket"?, she laughed and said, "I am just being prepared honey and there is nothing wrong with that".

Hotch opened his eyes when he felt someone touching his shoulder, he looked up and saw a nurse, he jumped up and said, "is something wrong with Jack or Penelope", the nurse smiled and said, "no, I was told to let you know that Jack will be back in his room in about an hour". Hotch smiled and said,  
"thank you", she nodded and said, "your welcome before heading out of the room.

Emily opend her eyes and said, "what's wrong"?, he leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "nothing, the nurse just came in to tell me that Jack will be back in here in an hour or so". She smiled and said, "is this really happening"?, he kissed her lips again and said, "it most definitely is Ms.  
Prentiss, it most definitely is".

She smiled as he sat back down beside her bed and put her hand in his 


	26. Chapter 26

Old Friends-Ch 27

Hotch smiled as he watched Emily sleeping, he couldn't believe how much everybody had been through the past several days, he looked over his shoulder just as the gurney carrying Jack was wheeled into the room. He got up and walked over and kissed his son on the forehead and said, "daddy's here buddy,  
daddy's here".

Hotch sat down beside Jacks bed and gave a silent thanks to God for keeping Jack, Emily and Penelope alive, now he was waiting on his son to open his bright beautiful eyes and say hi daddy and then his day would be alot better. Emily opened her eyes a few minutes later and grinned as she saw the love of her life sleeping peacefully with their sons hand in his.

Fran looked up from his knitting to see her son sleeping with his head on the pillow beside his baby girl, she shook her head and smiled and was glad that he had finally found someone that he loves with his entire heart. Fran looked up when she saw JJ and walking into the room, she said,  
"still nothing from Penelope since a she opened her eyes a few hours ago".

Dr. Smith checked her chart and said, "well it could take a couple of days before she is fully awake, but rest is the best thing for her now", Fran and JJ nodded in agreement as the doctor checked her machines. JJ walked over and sat down beside Fran and said, "how has he been holding up"?, she laid her knitting down in her lap and said, "he talked about her all night, talking about how much he loves her and he keeps talking about how just as soon as she wakes up he is gonna ask her to marry him".

JJ grinned and said, "they have been through so much"?, Fran looked at her and said, "like what honey"?, JJ sighed and said, "well her getting shot,  
him driving an amublance through town with a bomb in the back". Fran grinned and said, "I remember him telling me about that, wasn't that when he called her his God given solace"?, she smlied and shook her head yes.

Fran glanced over at her baby boy and said, "I know that he has always loved Penelope, because when he would visit me it would be baby girl this and goddess that and he always has a smile on his face when he talks about her". JJ put her hand on Frans and said, "and let's not forget the Tamara Barnes, Jordan Todd and Kevin Lynch drama".

Derek moaned and started moving around, Fran said, "he came to visit me right after the Tamara Barnes stuff and he was devastated because he was so afraid that he had lost the best thing in his life". JJ laid her head back against the chair and said, "I think they have held each others heart since the first day they met", Fran nodded in agreement.

Hotch and Emily were waiting patiently for Jack to wake up, Emily opened her eyes and moved her shoulder and moaned as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder and down her arm. Hotch looked up and said, "take it easy Emily, your still recovering remember"?, she looked at him and said, " I guess I forgot about that", she gently rubbed her arm as she tried to raise up.

Hotch got up and walked over to her and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, she smiled and said, "I have a few ideas and just as soon as I am healed I will be more than happy to show you". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I can hardly wait", he sat down on the bed beside her and gently wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I hope that PG is gonna be alright", Hotch yawned and said, "JJ texted me a few minutes ago and said, that she woke up for a couple of minutes and then has been asleep ever since". Emily smiled and said, "rest is the best thing for her right now", he smiled and shook his head in agreement.

Fran sighed as she took a sip of her tea and said, "I wonder how much longer she is gonna be sleeping"?, JJ smiled and said, "it's hard to tell but according to what the doctor said, she could come off that machine later today or tomorrow". Fran picked her knitting needles up and started working again.

JJ stood up and walked across the room and said,"oh I forgot to ask, what are you working on"?, she grinned and said, "a baby blanket for Derek and Penelope". JJ turned around and said, "what?, is Pen pregnant"?, Fran laughed and said, "no not yet but I can always hope, right"?, JJ laughed and said, "that's true Fran".

Hotch kissed the top of Emilys head and said, "I think I am gonna go get you something for your shoulder", she smiled and said, "thank you honey", he grinned as he walked out of the room. Emily walked over to her sons bedside and gently brushed his hair to the side, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and said, "I love you Jack".

She then turned and walked over to the other side of the bed and she got the greatest gift when she heard her son say, "I love you to Emmy"


	27. Chapter 27

Old Friends-Ch 28

Emily leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "how are you feeling sweetie"?, he weakly smiled and said, "I'm tired and my head hurts but I'm good Emmy". She gently pushed his hair to the side and said, "I'm glad to hear that buddy because you had us all scared", he turned his head and said,  
"where's daddy"?, she moved to quickly and said, "he's gone to get me somthing for my shoulder, he will be back in a few minutes".

Derek sat by Penelopes bedside all the time, he never left her side, he was afraid that if he left she would wake up and be scared and the last thing he wanted was for his goddess to be scared. Fran put her knitting down and walked over and said, "honey why don't you go get something to eat or just take a walk". He looked at her and said, "I don't want to leave her alone momma", Fran smiled and said, "I will be here with her baby boy, I promise you that she won't be alone".

Derek looked at her and said, "well I could use a cup of coffee, he kissed his moms cheek and said, "I love you momma", she smiled and said, "I love you to sweetie". Derek smiled as he headed towards the door, he turned and looked at Pen one final time before walking out the door, once he got on the other side of the door, he felt empty and all he wanted was to run back inside and touch Pens hand but he knew that if anything happened that his mom would call him.

Hotch walked back into Jack and Emilys room with a nurse right behind him, she walked over and said, " tells me that you are having alot of pain in that shoulder Ms. Prentiss". She rubbed her shoulder and said, "yes, it is hurting pretty bad right now", she reached her a pain pill and said, "this should kick in and start helping in a few minutes".

Emily nodded and said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "your welcome Ms. Prentiss", Hotch looked down and saw that Jack was awake and said, "hey buddy, how are you doing"?, he laughed and said, "I'm tired and my head hurts but I'm gonna be ok daddy". Hotch sat down by Jacks bed and said, "buddy me and Emily need to talk to you about something".

Jack looked up at them and waited as Hotch prepared to talk, Hotch said, "do you remember how I told you about how special you are"? Jack looked up into his daddys eyes and said, "you mean where you told me I was dopted"?, Hotch laughed and said, "adopted, about how you were adopted". Jack smiled and said, "that's what I said daddy, about me being dopted".

He put Jacks hand in his and said, "well do you remember that I told you that mommy wasn't your real mommy but that she loved you as if your were her own"?, he nodded his head yes. Hotch reached over and put Emilys hand in his and said, "after you got hurt daddy found something out", Jack blinked his eyes and said, "what did you find out daddy"?, He looked down at his small son and said, "I found your real mommy", Jacks eyes got big as he heard his dad talk.

Jack said, "you finded my real mommy"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "I sure did buddy", Jack smiled and said, "where is my real mommy"?, "why is she not with me"?, Hotch smiled and said, "she is here with you Jack". He looked at Emily and said, "are you my mommy Emmy"?, are you like my real mommy"?, she smiled as she caressed his cheek and said, "I am Jack, I am your real mommy".

Jack smiled and said, "do you love me Emmy"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "I do buddy, I love you with all my heart", he said, "since your my real mommy does this mean that you are gonna marry my daddy so that we can be a real family"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "that's what it means buddy,  
we are gonna be a real family".

Jack grinned and said, "is it ok if I call you momma"?, Emily felt her heart beat faster and faster, she smiled and said,"you can call me momma if you want to Jack". He looked at Hotch and said, "I am the luckiest boy in the world, I have my mommy, my real mommy and my daddy and we are gonna be a real family".

Hotch kissed his sons hand and said, "we are gonna be a real family buddy, just as soon as Emily is able to travel back to Virginia", he looked at Emlly and said, "momma can you sit with me and tell me a story"?, she smiled and said, "I sure can buddy, what story would you like to hear", Jack yawned and said, "prise me momma".

Hotchs stood there smiling happily as he watched his future wife telling their son a story, he couldn't imagine being any happier than he was right now. He could stand there and watch Emily with Jack and see other little kids running around, he could see other boys that look like him and her both and he couldn't wait for a life together with Emily and Jack.

Fran walked over and sat down by Penelope and put gently picked up her hand and put it in hers and said, "my baby boy loves you with all his heart and you need to come back to him". She wiped away a tear and said, "you need to come back and accept his proposal and marry him so the two of you can start working on my grandbabies".

Penelopes heart monitor started going crazy, Fran stood up and saw that Penelopes eyes were opening, she said, "take it easy honey, your alright, your here and your safe". Fran pushed the call light and told them that Penelope was awake, seconds later the room was filled with doctors and nurses, she sighed as she was asked to step outside.

She looked up and saw Derek heading up the hall, when Derek saw his mom out in the hall he started running towards her, when he got close he said,  
"what's wrong momma"?, she hugged him and said, "Penelope is awake son, she is awake", Derek looked up and said, "thank you God, thank you", they both stood there waiting patiently for the doctor to come out and give them news about Penelope. 


	28. Chapter 28

Old Friends-Ch 29

Derek couldn't wait for the doctor to come out so he could find out how his baby girl was doing, he kept pacing back and forth across the room, Fran grabbed his arm and said, "honey sit down and stop pacing, he will come out when he finishes with her examination". He sighed and said, "I know that your right mama but I just want to be able to hold my girl and tell her how much I love her".

Hotch smiled as he looked down at his now sleeping son, he leaned down and said, "mommy and daddy love you buddy", he then held his hand out to his future bride and said, "isn't that right Mrs. Hotchner"?, Emily laughed and said, "were not married yet Aaron". He walked around the bed and gently pulled her into his arms and said, "we will be", she grinned as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Rossi, Reid and JJ walked over to Fran and said, "what's wrong"?, Fran smiled and said, "Penelope woke up and the doctors are in there checking on her". Rossi pulled out his cell and quickly texted Hotch to let him know that Penelope had woke up, he then turned to Derek and said, "you need to sit down son before you walk a hole in this floor".

Derek looked up and said, "I just need to see my girl and hold her and tell her that I love her Rossi", he smiled and said, "I know son but wearing a hole in the floor isn't gonna make that happen any sooner". Derek laughed and said, "yeah I guess your right", as he walked over and sat down beside his mom.

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "is something wrong", he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist and said, "nope everything is great, that was Rossi letting me know that Garcia is awake". She smiled and said, "that is great", he said, "it is because we came close to losing all three of you".

Emmily kissed his cheek and said, "why don't you go and be with the rest of the team and I will stay here with our son", he kissed her lips and said,  
"are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes I'm sure, just give Pen my love and tell her that I will be coming to see her soon". He smiled and said, "I will tell her my love", Emily smiled as she watched the owner of her heart walk out the door.

A few minutes later Hotch walked up to Derek and said, "have you got to go in and see her yet"?, Derek shook his head no and said, "nah not yet they are still in there checking on her". Hotch smiled and said, "don't worry Morgan she is gonna be fine, she loves you and there is nothing that can keep her away from you".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and that is when they heard the door open, Derek stood up and walked over to the doctor, Dr. Smith smiled and said, "she is asking for you Derek". He smiled and started to walk away, he said, sorry that it took us so long but she is very short of breath right now because of the tube, so limit her talking".

Derek nodded his head as he walked into the room, he walked over to her bed and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and said,"I love you so so much goddess and I was so afraid that I had lost you". She opened her eyes and looked at him, she reached out and put his hand in hers and said,  
"I lllove you ttto hottsstuffff".

Derek put his finger on her lips and said, "sshhhhh baby, you aren't suppose to talk, you need to save your strength", she smiled and he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. He looked down at her and said, "when I thought I was gonna lose you, I thought I was gonna die", she gently caressed the side of his face and wiped away the stray tears that were running down his face.

Hotch walked over to the rest of the team and said, "I have some good news", JJ smiled and said, "what's up Hotch", he grinned and said, "I asked Emily to marry me and she said yes". JJ pulled him into her arms and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh Hotch that is great news". Rossi patted him on the back and said, "have you told Jack"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah we told him everything".

Reid smiled and said, "everything meaning that Emily is his mom", Hotch sighed and said, "yes and he was very very happy about it and before he fell asleep he asked Emily could he call her mom". Rossi grinned and said, "We are all happy for you and Emily, so when is the big day"?, Hotch grinned and said, "just as soon as Emily and Jack get out of the hospital".

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I have missed seeing those beautiful eyes of your goddess", she smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little tighter. He laughed and said, "there is something I want to ask you baby girl", she looked at him and said, "mmme firstt", he sat there and said,"ok baby, you can go first".

She smiled at him and said, "DDerek, I llove you mmmore than aaanythinggg elsssse in ttthe wworld", he smiled and said, "I love you to sweetness", she smiled and said, "Derek wwwhat I ammm ttrying to ssay is, "DEREK MORGAN WILL YOU MARRY ME"?


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds what so ever

I want to thank everybody for all of their awesome reviews, you are all amazing

Old Friends-Ch 30

Derek looked at her and said, "what did you say"?, she laughed and grabbed her chest and said, "I said, Derek Morgan would you marry me"?, he leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "yes goddess, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yes I will marry you". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "it appears that we both had the same idea", she grinned at him as she watched him stand up and take a little black box out of his pocket.

He sat back down beside her and said, "I love you Penelope Marie Garcia, I have loved you for years and I can't live my life without you, not anymore",  
she grinned as he said, "when I thought I had lost you I thought, why didn't I make her mine, why didn't I marry her and have lots and lots of babies with her".

Penelope went to open her mouth when Derek said, "please goddess let me talk, remember what the doctor said about saving your voice", she nodded in agreement. Derek took a deep breath and said, "I bought this ring a few weeks ago, I was going to propose to you and then Emily called and everything went to hell in a handbasket", she squeezed his hand tighter and smiled as he winked at her.

Emily was sitting beside her sons bed watching him sleep when Jacks doctor came back into the room, Emily jumped up and said, "is everything alright with Jack"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh yes, I was just coming in to take him for another CT scan so that we can check to make sure that everything is still normal".

She smiled and said, "do you know how long that is gonna take"?, he took a deep breath and said, probably 45 minutes to an hour, because I want to do several different views". She looked at the doctor and said, "is it ok if we still send the extra security with him", the doctor smiled and said,  
"of course". Emily stood up and leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek and said, "mommy and daddy love you buddy".

Emily pulled out her cell and sent Hotch a text to let him know that they were taking Jack down for another CT scan, she smiled as a few seconds later he sent her a text back asking if she wanted to come and see Penelope. Emily happily sent him a text saying that she would love to come and see how everybody was doing.

Hotch smiled and said, "I will be right back", Reid looked at him and said, "is something wrong with Jack or Em"?, he smiled and said, "no they took Jack down for a CT Scan so I am gonna go bring Emily down to see everybody". Hotch walked over to the door and smiled as he saw Derek and Penelope talking.

Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia I love you and I want to marry you just as soon as you get out of this hospital bed". She laughed and grabbed her ribs and said, "I can't wait my love", Derek then pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her ring finger.

Penelope smiled and said, "it's beautiful my love", he then intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, she smiled at him and said, "I'm so tired", he kissed her lips and said, "sleep goddess and I will be here when you wake up". She weakly smiled and said,  
"I love you my future husband".

He smiled and said, "and I love you my future wife, by baby girl, my goddess", she smiled as she closed her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and sighed happily as he laid there watching his fiancee sleep. Derek laid his head down on her pillow and intertwined their fingers before closing his eyes and joining her in a peaceful slumber.

JJ smiled when she turned around and saw Hotch pushing Emily in a wheelchair, she walked over and got down on her knees in front of her and pulled her into her arms. Emily laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh how I have missed you Jayje", JJ wiped away some tears and said, "I have missed you to Ms. Emily Prentiss".

Hotch laughed and said, "soon, very soon she will be Mrs. Emily Hotchner", Emily grinned and said, "how are Henry and Will"?, JJ smiled as she pulled out her phone and said, "Will is great, he just got promoted and Henry well Henry thinks there is nothing better in this world than his Unca Spencer and Auntie Pen".

Emily laughed and said, "awwwwwww Jayje Henry is adorable and Will is as handsome as ever", Hotch cleared his throat and said, "easy honey", Emily looked up at him and said, "I love you Aaron Hotchner". He smiled and said, "I love you to Emily Prentiss, I always have and I always will", Emily smiled as she looked at her wonderful family that was surrounding her.  



	30. Chapter 30

Thanks AWchic for the DM, I never caught the mmix up

Old Friends-Ch 31

The next 10 days passed by quickly for everybody, the happy couples spent all their time together, Emily was doing so good that she had already been released from the hospital but she refused to leave her sons side. Hotch and Emily made sure to include Jack in their wedding plans, and Jack was so happy when his dad had asked him to be his best man.

Flashback: Hotch watches as his son and fiancee are looking at pictures of dresses, Jack points at one and says, "ohhhhhhhh momma you will look like a princess in this one", she laughed and nodded her head. Hotch walks across the room and sits down beside his son and says, "buddy can daddy talk to you for a minute", Jack looks up at his dad and says, "sure dad, what about"?, he leans forward and says, "how would you like to be daddys bestman"?,  
Jack looks at him and says, "what is a bestman daddy"?, Hotch grinned and said, "ohhhhhh he has a very important role in the wedding, he stands up next to me and he holds the ring".

Jacks eyes got really big and he said, "ohhhhhhhhh yes daddy, I want to be the best man", Hotch kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "I'm glad buddy". Emily smiled and said, "I can't wait to see my little man in a suit", Henry looked at Emily and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mommmmmmmmmmm", she laughed and said, "ohhhhh you are gonna look so handsome".

Emily notices that her fiancee is deep in thought, she says, "a penny for your thought Mr. Hotchner", he smiles and says, "huh, what"?, she laughed and said, "where were you just then"?, he laughed and said, "I was just thinking about when I asked Jack to be my bestman". Emily smiled and said,  
"he is so excited at the thoughts of being in our wedding".

Hotch got up and walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I can't wait to be able to call you my wife", she grinned as she relaxed into his embrace and said, "I can't wait for that either". Hotch kissed the side of her neck and said, "I have made some special plans for our honeymoon".

Emily smiled and said, "we can't take a honeymoon right now, what about Jack"?, Hotch smiled and said, "easy momma bear, I have talked to JJ and she said that Jack could stay with them while we were gone for a few days". She smiled and said, "Mr. Hotchner is seems that you have thought of almost everything", he grinned and nodded his head yes.

He started kissing his way down her neck and Jack looked up and said, "eewwwwwww daddy that's gross", Emily laughed and said, "yeah dad that's gross,  
what's wrong with you"?, Hotch laughed and said, "I don't think it's gross I enjoy kissing the people I love", he then leaned over and started kissing Jack on the top of the head and face.

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "alright Mr. Hotchner, since you are handling most of the arrangements, when are we getting married"?, he grinned and said, "well Jack is suppose to get released today, so JJ is gonna take both you and Jack shopping, sooooooooooo I am thinking a week". Emily jumped up and said, "7 DAYS, AARON HOTCHNER, WE CAN'T PULL EVERYTHING TOGETHER IN A WEEK", Hotch grinned and said, "Ohhhhhh I forgot to tell you Derek is surprising Penelope with a wedding in a few hours so you really need to get your shopping done pretty soon".

Hotch laughed and said, "easy honey, everything is already taken care of, everything except your dress and Jacks suit", she kissed his lips gently and said, "you my future husband are amazing". He grinned and leaned in and whispered, "if you think I am amazing now, just wait till we are on our honeymoon".

Derek looks down at his beautiful fiancee and says, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm just thinking handsome, just thinking about our wedding". Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "what about our wedding baby girl"?, she said, " I will not be released from the hospital for a few more days and then we are heading home and Hotch and Emily are getting married probably tomorrow or the next day and", Derek kissed her lips and said, "easy baby easy".

She laughed and said, "when we get married I want everybody to be here, the team, your mom and sisters", there was a knock on the door and Pen looked up and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh come in, come in". Derek grinned and said, "well girls you are early, I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours",  
Pen looked at him and said, "you knew your sisters were coming and didn't tell me".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "if I told you that they were coming then our surprise wedding wouldn't be a surprise now would it"?, she looked up at him and said, "I haven't been released from the hospital yet hotstuff so how are we suppose to get married".?, he grinned at her and said, "everything has been taken care of goddess, I have talked to the doctor and he is gonna let you leave the hospital for the wedding and the reception and I was even able to talk them into letting you spend our wedding night out of the hospital, but you have to be in the hospital for one final test in the morning", she laughed and said, ""I'll take it",

She smiled and said, "Derek Morgan I love you", he grinned and said, "I love you to goddess and in a few hours you are gonna be Mrs. Derek Morgan", she laughed and said, "I can't wait". Fran, Sarah and Desiree looked at Derek and said, "you need to go son, go and let us get your bride ready", he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I will see you in a few hours baby girl".

She smiled and said, "be good handsome", he walked to the door and turned around and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh I will be good today but tonight all bets are off". Desiree and Sarah grabbed their ears and said, "ewwwwwwwwwwwww momma make him stop, make him stop", everybody laughed as Derek headed out the door.

Fran smiled and said, "alright girls let's get to work because I don't know how much longer Derek can wait to make this beautiful woman a Morgan", Pen sighed happily as all of their plans started falling together. 


	31. Chapter 31

Old Friends-Ch 32

Pen sat patiently as Sarah was putting on the finishing touches to her hair, Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh Penelope you look beautiful, she smiled and said, "thank you Fran, I just hope that Derek thinks so". Desiree said, "ohhhh don't worry Pen he will, he definitely will", Pen grinned as Fran held up the bag that was holding her dress.

Emily, JJ and Jack are laughing as they walk into the dress shop, Jack looks up and says, "momma this is girls stuff, I don't wear dresses", Emily laughed and said, "sweetie they sell clothes for boys on the other side of the store", Jack laughed as JJ ruffled his hair and said, "don't worry little man, you are gonna look adorable in your suit".

Emily got down in front of her son and said, "you are gonna look so handsome", she then kissed him on the cheek, he looked up and said, "ahhhhhhhhh mommmmmmmmmmmmmm". She smiled and said, "I just love to hear you call me that", Jack laughed as wrapped his arms around her neck, she said, "what was that for buddy"?, he grinned and said, "because I love you momma"., she felt her heart soar and she said, "I love you to buddy"

Derek was pacing back and forth across the room, Reid laughed and said, "easy Morgan", he looked up and said, "sorry kid, I'm just a little nervous today". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you have nothing to worry about Derek, Garcia loves you, she has always loved you and the two of you are gonna be happy together".

Derek looked at his watch and said, "I better get ready, I don't want to be late to marry my baby girl", Rossi laughed and said, "you better be good to her Morgan or so help me I will kick your ass". Derek laughed and said, "I will treat her like the goddess she is Rossi, I promise", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I know son, I know".

Fran smiles as she sees Sarah and Desiree helping Pen get into her dress, when they were finished she turned around and said, "how do I look ladies"?,  
Fran walked over and gently wrapped her arms around Pen and said, "you look beautiful honey, absolutely beautiful". Pen smiled and said, "I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you three for doing all of this", Fran grinned and said, "grandbabies honey, lots and lots of them", the girls all laughed as Sarah pulled the veil down over Pens face.

JJ smiled as she saw Emily walk out into the room, she looked amazing, her dress was beautiful, she looked like a princess in it, Jack walked over and said, "wow momma you look beautiful". She leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head and said, "thank you sweetie", she said, "do you think your dad will like it"? he stood there and nodded his head yes.

JJ looked down at her watch and said, "ohhhhhhhh Em we need to hurry, Pen and Dereks wedding is in an hour", she said, "while I am changing back into my clothes, can you take Jack over and start trying on suits"?, she smiled and said, "sure", she looked down at Jack and said, "are you ready to go find you a suit buddy"?, he looked up at her and smiled and said, "uh huh auntie JJ", Emily smiled as she watched her son put his little hand in JJ's as they walked through the store.

By the time Emily walked out of the changing room JJ already had Jack in his suit and waiting on her, when she saw him she him she got down on her knees and said, "you look soooooooo handsome buddy". He wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "really, momma"?, she kissed his forehead and said,  
"absolutely sweetie", JJ ruffled his hair and said, "we need to get you changed back into your other clothes honey, Auntie Pen and Uncle Derek are getting married in a little while".

Derek walked over to Rossi and said, "I can't thank you enough Rossi for helping me pull all of this together for my goddess", Rossi smiled and said,  
"I'm glad that I was able to pull some strings and help you Morgan". Reid walked over and said, "soooooooooooo are you getting nervous yet"?, he held out his hand and it was shaking.

He looked up at Reid and said, "yeah maybe a little bit", Hotch walked into the room and said, "how is the groom", Reid laughed and said, "he is a little nervous". Hotch walked over and said, "you have been waiting a long time for this Morgan, trust me once you see her walking up the aisle toward you everything is gonna seem soooooooooooo worth it".

Fran walked up behind Penelope and said, "are you ready to go marry the love of your life honey"?, she grinned and said, "I am more than ready Fran, I have been in love with him since the day we first met and now I am finally getting my Chocolate Adonis". Fran said, "honey I have something for you",  
she grinned and said, "oh Fran you didn't have to do that, you and the girls have done so much already".

Sarah hugged her future sister in law and said, "you are one of her daughters now Penelope and trust me you are gonna love this", she turned to face Fran and smiled when she saw her standing there in front of her with a small black box. She said, "what's in the box Fran"?, she opened it and said,  
"this is a ring that has been passed down from generation to generation by the Morgan men to their wives on their wedding day and I can't wait to see you slip it on my sons hand".

Pen felt the tears start to stream down her face, Fran gently wiped away the tears and said, "come on honey it is time to get you married, so hopefully you and my son can get started working on my grandbabies". They were all smiles as they grabbed their things and headed out the door, she smiled as she knew that each step was bringing her closer and closer to the love of her life.


	32. Chapter 32

Old Friends-Ch 33

Derek, Rossi, Reid and Hotch were walking around in the beautifully decorated garden, the area was filled with Penelopes favorite flowers, there were enough seats there for the team, Jack and Derek's mom and sisters. Penelope had always talked about a small and intimate wedding with just her family and friends so this would be perfect.

Derek walked away from the rest of the group, he was so nervous, what if Penelope changed her mind, what if she couldn't marry him, what if, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it isn't gonna happen Derek". Derek turned to look at him and said, "what's not gonna happen"?, he grinned and said, "she isn't gonna change her mind, she loves you with all her heart and there is nothing that is gonna keep the two of you apart".

Derek looked at him and said, "damn man how do you do that"?, he laughed and said, "I'm a profiler and damn good at my job", Derek laughed and said,  
"that you are man, that you are". Derek laughed and said, "so congrats to you and Em, I hear that you are getting married in like a week or so", he smiled and said, "we have been through so much and I don't want to take the chance of losing her again", Derek grinned as he thought back to the way he felt when he thought he was gonna lose his baby girl.

Rossi walked over and said, "your not changing your mind about marrying kitten are you Morgan", he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhh no, no way in hell,  
I have finally pulled my head out of my ass and I'm not about to lose her now". Rossi patted him on the back and said, "that's good becasue I would hate to break your legs".

JJ, Emily and Jack walk over to the group and Emily says, "wow it is really beautiful here, you did a great job Rossi of arranging all of this", he smiled and said, "I would do anything for kitten". Emily leaned in and said, "what are you gonna do about the dragon lady"?, she smiled and said,  
"don't you worry about Erin, I have a few strings left to pull with her".

Hotch laughed as he wrapped his arms around Emilys waist, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'm just glad that we were able to get everything worked out so that Emily can start work next week again with the BAU". She turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently and said, "really, I get to start working with the team again next week"?, he smiled and nodded his head and said, "yes my love you do".

Jack tugged on his dads leg, Hotch looked down and said, "yeah buddy"?, he smiled and said, "I wanna go see my Auntie P", Emily and JJ smiled and said, "come on sweetie, we'll take you". She kissed Hotchs lips gently before walking off with her son, Derek laughed and said, "I just wanted to tell you that me and Pen are so happy for the three of you".

Hotch smiled and said, "the same goes for us, you and Garcia have been through alot and I'm glad that the two of you are finally together", Reid laughed and said, "I guess this means I win the pool". Derek said, "wait, what, you mean you all bet on us"?, Rossi and Hotch both pulled out $50.00 and put it in his hand.

Reid laughed and said, "maybe one day the two of you will learn that you never ever bet against someone from Vegas", Derek laughed and said, "well played Pretty Boy". Rossi looked down at his watch and said, "we should be ready to start in a few minutes, I just wonder if kitten is ready"?, Derek laughed and said, "with my momma and sisters helping her, ohhhhhhhhh yeah she is ready".

Jack raised his hand and knocked on the door to the room where the ladies were all waiting, Fran walked over and opened the door and said, "hi honey,  
come on in". Emily, JJ and Jack walked inside and Jack ran over to Penelope and said, "Auntie P, Auntie P you look beautiful". She smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "thank you Jackers and might I say that you look handsome in that suit"?, he grinned and said, "are you ready to marry Uncle Derek"?, she smiled and said, "I have been waiting on to marry your Uncle Derek since the day I meet him sweetie".

Sarah smiled and said, "are you ready Pen, it's time to start", she took a deep breath and said, "I am more than ready to marry my Chocolate Adonis",  
Fran looked at her and smiled. JJ and Emily walked over and pulled her into their arms and said, "we are so happy for you PG", she smiled and said,  
"I'm just glad that everything is working out for everybody".

There was another knock on the door, JJ smiled as she walked over to the door, she opened the door and said, "come in Rossi", she grinned as he stepped inside. He walked over to Penelope and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she smiled and said, "I certainly am my italian stallion", he held out his arm and said, "I want you to know that I am honored that you wanted me to walk you down the aisle".

She kissed his cheek and said, "there is no one else that I would wanted to walk me up to my hotstuff than you", Desiree pulled her veil over her face and said, "you look beautiful and my brother is one lucky man". Rossi smiled and said, "I totally agree with you Desiree", JJ opened the door so that Emily and Jack could make their way back to the beautiful garden.

Penelope smiled and said, "Jayje I have a favor to ask you", she smiled and said, "sure honey you know that you can ask or tell me anything", she took a deep breath and said, "I know that this is short notice but would you be my maid of honor"?, she smiled and said, "awwwwww honey I would love to

Derek and Reid stood up front with the minister, Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "breathe man, just breathe", he took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that I am finally marrying the love of my life". Reid smiled as he saw Emily, JJ and Jack walk over and sit down in their seats.

Fran, Sarak and Desiree smiled at Penelope and said, "are you sure your ready to marry into our crazy famiily"?, Pen laughed and said, "I am sooooooo ready, you have no idea". The three ladies hugged Penelope before walking up to take their seats, Rossi smiled and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I am Dave, I really am".

Derek stood looking up the aisle and when he saw Penelope standing at the entrance to the garden he couldn't help but smile as he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. 


	33. Chapter 33

Old Friends-Ch 34

As JJ started walking up the aisle, Derek sighed happily because he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would get to hold his baby girl in his arms. Once JJ made it to her spot the wedding march started and everybody stood up and turned around, Rossi smiled and said, "here we go kitten, are you ready"?, she smiled and said, "I have been waiting on this forever my italian stallion", Rossi grined as they started slowly walking closer and closer to the love of her life.

When Penelope made it to the front of the garden Rossi raised her veil and gently kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you kitten", she smiled and said, "I love you to". The minister smiled and said, we are gathered her today to join Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Marie Garcia in the bonds of holy matrimony", Pen couldn't help but smile when Derek intertwined their fingers.

Pen took a deep breath as the minister said, "love is what brings us together today, the love of Derek and Penelope, love can only exist in a heart that is ready for it and the couple standing her before me today is ready for it". He smiled and said, "do you have the rings"?, JJ reached Penelope the ring for Derek while Reid reached Derek the ring for Penelope.

The rings are placed on the bible and the minister says "God watch over this couple as they start their lives together today, lead them down the path to happiness, these blessings we ask in your name, Amen". The minister looks at Pen and Derek and says, "who gives this bride away today"?, Rossi stands up and says, her team and I do".

The minister grinned and said, "I understand that the two of you want to recite your own vows is this correct"?, they both say in unison "yes", he reaches Derek the ring and says, slide this ring on Penelopes finger and recite your vows to her", Derek took a deep breath as he slowly slid the wedding band on her finger.

Derek smiles at his beautiful bride and says, "Penelope, baby girl you are my best friend, my confidant, my lover, the other part of my heart and today you become my wife. She smiles as he squeezes her hand and says, I can't wait to grow old with you and have a family with you, you are my safe place in a storm and I vow here today in front of our family that I will love you forever and I will treat you like the goddess you are".

The minister smiles at Penelope and as he reaches her the ring he says, "slide this ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows to him", she nervously slides the ring on his finger and smiles at him. She takes a deep breath and looks deeply into his eyes and says, "Derek, you are the love of my life,  
the most amazing man I have ever met, you are my chocolate adonis, my hotstuff and today you become my husband".

He smiles as she says, "you are the man that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life and have beautiful children with", he rubs his thumb over the top of her hand and smiles happily at her. She says, "I promise here today in front of our family and friends to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives".

The minister looks over the small crowd and says, "if there is anyone who can show just cause why these two can not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". Everybody looked around the room and when nobody spoke up he looked at Derek and said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your wife, do you promise to love her, honor her and protect her as long as you both shall live"?, she looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "I do".

He then turned to Penelope and said, Penelope do you take Derek to be your husband, do you promise to love him, honor him and protect him as long as you both shall live"?, she looked into his smiling face and said, "I do". The minister said, "Derek and Penelopes bond has been sealed with the giving and receiving of rings.

The happy couple smiled as the minister said, "what god has joined together let no man put asunder", he looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife". Derek turned to face his beautiful bride when the minister said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek pulled her into his arms and gently caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff". They both leaned in and seconds later their lips joined in a perfect kiss, when they pulled apart the minister said, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS MY HONOR TO PRESENT TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME DEREK AND PENELOPE MORGAN", the garden was filled with the sound of hands clapping as the happy couple shared another kiss.  



	34. Chapter 34

Old Friends-Ch 35

Derek and Penelope stood with their arms wrapped around each other as their friends came up and started hugging them and giving them their good wishes on their marriage. Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily and said, "just think in a few days your going to be Mrs. Hotchner", she laughed and pressed her lips to his and said, "I can't wait".

Rossi hugged Penelope and said, "congrats kitten, I wish you and Morgan only the best of luck", she smiled as she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you my italian stallion and I do mean for everything you have done for Derek and me". He smiled and said, "anything for you", Reid hugged her next and said, "congradulations Garcia, oh wait I guess I can't call you that anymore", she laughed and said, "honey you can call me anything you want to call me".

JJ wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "ohhhhhhhh I'm so happy for you sweetie", she kissed JJ on the cheek and said, "thanks Jayje", Emily and Hotch walk over and say in unison, "congrats newlyweds", Derek and Pen laugh and say, "thanks", Derek leaned in and said, "the two of you are the next to get married".

Fran wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm so happy for you baby boy", he smiled and said, "thanks momma, I just wish that daddy could have been here to see it". She caressed the side of his face and said, "don't worry honey he was here and he is sooooooooo proud of you and so so happy for you and Penelope".

Sarah and Desiree pulled their new sister in law into their arms and said, "welcome to the family Pen", she laughed and said, "thank you so much for everything you did to help me and Derek". Sarah smiled and said, "family helps family girl and you are our family and we love you", she smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh I love you all to".

Derek wrapped his arms around his baby girls waist and said, "are you ready for your reception Mrs. Morgan"?, she turned to face him and said, "say that again". He smiled and said, "are you ready for your reception Mrs. Morgan"?, she laughed and said, "I am never ever ever gonna get tired of hearing you call me that".

Hotch pulled his fiancee into his arms and said, "I have talked to JJ and she is gonna watch Jack tonight", she smiled and said, "just what do you think is gonna happen Mr. Hotchner"?, he laughed and said, "I am hoping to make love to my fiancee, that is if you want to"?, she pressed her lips to his and said, "I sooooooooo want to".

He started kissing his way down her neck and when she moaned he pulled away and said, "how long do we have to stay at this reception"?, Emily laughed and said, "we need to stay for a little while honey". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "well alright but I get the first dance with you",  
she laughed and said, "as far as I'm concerned you can have them all my love", he kissed her lips one final time before following the rest of the wedding party through the beautiful garden.

Rossi led everybody into a beautifully decorated room, it was filled with pink roses and he had arranged for several tables to be put together so that they could all sit together. In the center of the garden was a dance area, Derek smiled and said, "may I have this dance Mrs. Morgan"?, she smiled and said, "you may sir", he led her to the center of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Hotch led his fiancee to the center of the floor and pulled her into his arms, Jack walked over to JJ and said, "Auntie JJ would you like to dance with me"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to honey". Rossi smiled as he walked over to Fran and said, "Fran would you like to dance"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to dance with you Dave".

Reid walked over to Sarah and Desiree and said, "would you ladies like to dance"?, Desiree smiled and said, "we would love to Dr. Reid", he smiled as the three of them headed to the center of the dance floor. Hotch slid his hand down Emilys body, she moaned his name and said, "Aaron you need to, you need to st st stop that".

Penelope rested her forehead against Dereks and said, "I love you so much Derek and I can't believe that you are finally mine", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "baby I have been your since the day we met, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to pull my head out of my ass and make you mine alllllllllll mine".

She grinned and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, he smiled and said, I can't wait to start practicing for those beautiful babies we are gonna have". She smiled and said, "would you like to start trying for a baby tonight my chocolate adonis"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I do if your ready for us to have a baby", she grinned and said, "I am sooooooooo ready for us to start trying for another little Derek", he laughed and said, "or another little Penelope".

She laughed and said, "I hope that our babies look like you my love", he kissed his way from her lips to her neck and said, "our babies are all gonna be beautiful just like their momma". After the first song ended Rossi smiled and said, "alright my wonderful family I think it is time for us to enjoy this delicious meal that the cooks have worked all day on".

Derek smiled and said, "Rossi man you have went all out for me and my baby girl and I will never forget it man", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "just be happy together and we will call it even". Derek smiled and said, "consider it done man, consider it done", everybody smiled as Derek leaned in and kissed his new bride passionately on the lips.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds in any way, I want to thank everybody for all of the awesome reviews, the people that favorited the story and are following the story, you all rock.

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS

Old Friends-Ch 36

The reception was amazing, the family all laughed and talked as they finished their delicious meal, during the entire meal Hotch kept sliding his hand up higher and higher on Emiys thigh. Derek and Penelope grinned as they watched the two lovebirds were acting, Derek leaned in and kissed Pen on the cheek and whispered, "I bet you that Hotch and Emily leave the reception early", Pen laughed and said, "I wouldn't doubt it handsome, not at all".

Emily excused herself from the table and sure enough a few minutes later Hotch got up and headed towards the bathroom, when he made it to the door he felt 2 hands reaching for him. He smiled as Emily pushed him against the bathroom wall and crashed her lips to his, he moaned as she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

When they pulled apart he said, "God Emily do you have any idea how much I want you right now"?, she kissed his lips and said, "not as much as I want you Aaron". His hands slide up under her skirt and she moans as his fingers slide inside her panties to feel the moisture that is already on the crotch of her panties. she needed to feel him inside her and she needed it now.

She reached down and started fumbling with his belt, seconds later his pants and boxers were sliding down his legs, she moaned as she felt his fingers quicky unbuttoning her shirt. Seconds later her shirt is open and he is kissing his way across her chest, he starts caressing the side of her breast and she moans as he unsnaps her bra.

Hotch smiles against her breast as he is so thankful that he bra unhooked in the front, his tongue starts swirling around her nipple and she moans his name as he gently tugs on her nipple with his teeth. She runs her fingers through his hair and says, "ohhhhhh god Aaron, I need you inside me now", he quickly picks her up and sits her on the counter and lines himself up with her entrance.

Hotch gently caresses the side of her face and says, "I love you Emily", she smiles and whispers, "I love you to Aaron", he kissed her lips gently at first and then he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. He thrusts himself inside her and as she starts to scream out he crashes his mouth on hers.

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and he practically growled as he felt himself sliding deeper inside her, he started placing butterfly kisses down the side of her neck and then he tugged on her earlobe and said, "damn Emily, you are so tight and you feel amazing". She moved her head to the side to give him more access to her neck.

Emily lowly moaned his name as he effortlessly slid in and out of her, each thrust bringing them both closer and closer to release, Emily slid her hands around his waist and said, "ohhh god Aaron I'm soooo close, so so close". He kissed her lips passionately and a few hard deep thrusts later they both shattered in a perfect orgasm.

Emily collapsed against his chest and breathlessly said, "damn Hotch, I could get use to this", he laughed and said, "the next time we make love it won't be a quickie like it was here, I will take my time and love you the way you are suppose to be loved". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I will hold you to that", he sighed happily as he stood there holding her in his arms.

Emily sighed and said, "as much as I would love to stay here wrapped in your arms I think we need to head back to the reception", he kissed her lips and said, "alright honey, but just as soon as we get home you are mine Ms. Prentiss". She laughed and slid her hand across his crotch and said, "and you are mine Aaron Hotchner".

Hotch headed back into the room first and headed over and looked at Penelope and said, "may I have this dance"?, Penelope smiled and said, "you sure can bossman". He pulled her into his arms and said, "you look so happy Penelope, being married to Morgan suits you", she laughed and said, "and being with our raven haired beauty suits you to".

Derek noticed that Emily had finally made her way back into the room, he walked over and said, "may I have this dance Ms. Prentiss"?, she smiled and said, "yes you may ". Derek led her to the dance floor and when they started to dance he said, "your buttons are not all in the right holes Em", she says, "yeah right", he laughs and says, "seriously I am glad that you and Hotch are happy, you both deserve it", she kissed his cheek as they danced across the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Old Friends-Ch 37

The rest of the enening flew by and soon it was time for the bouquet toss, Penelope looked around and said, "alright you single ladies, it is time to gather around". Fran and Desiree stood behind Penelope, she turned around and said, "1,2,3", then she tossed her flowers over her shoulder, she smiled as she turned around just in time to see Desiree catch her bouquet.

Rossi put a chair in the center of the room and said, "alright Morgan it is time for you to remove the garter from your beautiful bride and toss it to one of us two very single men". Derek walked over and got down on his knees and slid her dress up her creamy thigh, he slowly rolled the light blue garter down her leg, he closed his eyes and imagined those creamy legs wrapped around his waist.

Penelope smiled and said, "easy there hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "it won't be long woman and then you are mine", she smiled and said, "you need to hurry chocolate adonis because this baby girl is wanting some personal attention". He pulled the garter off and said, "alright gents let's get this show on the road, I've got a goddess in need of some chocolate".

Desiree said, "ohhhhhh god momma make him stop", Fran laughed as she watched Derek get ready to toss the garter, he turned his back and tossed it over his shoulder and he turned to see Reid catch it. He laughed and said, "way to go Pretty Boy", Reid felt his face turn a light shade of red, it was then that Penelope said, "alright Desi you and Reid are suppose to take a whirl across the dance floor".

Reid walked over and said, "Desi, may I have this dance"?, she smiled and said, "yes you may Spencer", she put her hand in his and everybody smiled as he led her to the middle of the floor and pulled her into his arms. Fran leaned over to Sarah and said, "it looks like maybe soon all of my babies are gonna be married".

Hotch walked over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you about ready to head back to your place for some alone time of our own Ms. Prentiss"?, she laughed and said, "I am and it looks like Jack is ready for bed". Hotch looked over to see Jack asleep in JJ's lap, he walked over and said, "how long has he been out"?, JJ smiled and said, "about half an hour, the poor baby was exhausted".

Hotch said, "are you sure that you don't mind keeping him tonight"?, she smiled and said, "I don't mind at all, you two go ahead and have fun", Emily leaned down and kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "goodnight sweetie, mommy and daddy love you". Rossi smiled and said, "come on JJ I will help you pack Henry upstairs".

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily as they watched JJ, Rossi and Jack head towards the elevator, Hotch leaned down and started kissing the side of Emilys neck and said, "how about we sneak out and head back to your place"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds good to me", he intertwined their fingers and they slowly made their way out of the garden and headed quickly back to Emilys.

Derek started placing soft gentle kisses down the neck of his beautiful wife, he smiled and said, "are you ready to head upstairs you our room Mrs.  
Morgan"?, she smiled and said, "I love the sound of that". He laughed and said, "that's a good thing because you are gonna be called that for the rest of our lives goddess".

Rossi came back into the room and walked over to Fran and said, "Fran would you like to go for a walk or get a drink before you call it a night", she smiled and said, "either or both sounds good to me Dave". She made her way over to her baby boy and said, "congrats baby boy, you and Penelope make an awesome couple, now you need to get upstairs and start working on getting me some grandbabies".

Derek smiled and said,"don't worry momma you are gonna get lots and lots of grandbabies from us", Penelope hugged her mother in law and said, "I will never be able to thank you all for everything you have done to help us". Sarah walked over and said, "we're family Penelope and family helps family",  
she smiled and said, "I have an amazing family and I love you each and every one".

Derek and Penelope hugged everybody and said their goodnights as they headed out of the garden, once inside the elevator he pinned her up against the wall and crashed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart she said, "what floor are we on"?, he laughed and said, "we are in the honeymoon suite", she smiled and said, "the honeymoon suite, boy Mr. Morgan you are going all out", he kissed her lips and said, "I'm only getting married one time and I want our honeymoon night to be perfect".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "as long as we are together tonight is gonna be perfect", he smiled and said, "I love you goddess", she moaned as he gently bit down on her neck, "I love you to handsome, I always have and I always will". He kissed her senseless until the elevator stopped on their floor.

They stumbled out of the elevator and he leaned her against the wall as he hurried to unlock the door, finally once inside the door he crashed his mouth to hers again. When they pulled apart Derek said, welcome to our honeymoon Mrs. Morgan", she grabbed his jacket and said, "you might want to hang on tight tonight Mr. Morgan it is gonna be a long and very hot ride", he licked his lips and smiled as he started slowly undressing his new bride.


	37. Chapter 37

This chapter is rated M for sexual content

Old Friends-Ch 38

Derek leaned down and started kissing his way down the side of Penelopes neck, she turned her head to the side and moaned his name as he started gently kissing, licking and sucking on her neck. He looked up at her and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh goddess you are so beautiful", she smiled and said, "you aren't so bad yourself stud", he laughed as he leaned back in to kiss around the shell of her ear.

Penelope slid her hand down to his belt and wasted no time in unfastening it and pulling it through the loops, she threw it across the room before slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Derek crashed his mouth to hers and he moaned as he felt her slide his pants and boxers down his strong muscular legs.

Hotch and Emily finally make it inside Emilys house and stumble up the stairs and as they step inside the bedroom Emily pulls Hotch to her and says,  
"make love to me Hotch". He tugs at the bottom of her shirt and as it goes up over her head he leans down and presses his lips to hers, she tastes as sweet as the sweetest nectar and he can't wait to get his fill.

His fingers slide down the front of her bra and quickly unfasten it, he then slides the straps off her shoulders and he wiggles his eyebrows at her as her bra joins her shirt on the floor. He then slids her skirt to the floor and stands there smiling at the now naked Emily Prentiss standing in front of him.

Emily removes his jacket and hurls it across the room, he laughs as she rips the front of his shirt open and buttons fly across the room, she kisses his lips and says, "I promise I'll but you another shirt". She then starts unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he practically growls as she slides his pants and boxers down his thighs.

He picks her up and carries her to the bed, she smiles as she looks up at him, the smile on his face was something that she had missed while she had been away. She ran her fingers through his hair, he leaned down and crashed his lips to hers, Hotch wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs and lined himself up at her entrance.

Hotch hovered her and smiled, she said, "what are you smiling about Aaron"?, he took his fingers and started tweaking her nipples, he grinned and said,  
"I'm smiling because I'm happy Em, I haven't been this happy in years". She pulled him down to her and said, "make love to me Aaron", he smiled against her mouth and said, "you are gonna cum so hard that you are gonna be feeling me inside you for days", she gasped in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her hot wet center.

Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope passionately on the lips and when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me handsome, I need to feel you inside me now". He grinned and said, "oh no no no goddess, this will be the first time that we make love since we got married, I am gonna take my time with you tonight".

He led Penelope to the bed and smiled as she laid down in the center of the bed, she looked at him and said, "is something wrong"?, he got on the bed on his knees and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh no baby girl everything is perfect". Penelope raised up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her.

Derek started placing soft kisses starting at her lips and going down her neck and across her shoulder, she bit down on her lip as he started kissing his way down her chest. He licked his lips as he took a nipple into his mouth, she said, "ohhhhhhhhh god Derek I need you inside me", he laughed and said, "it isn't time yet goddess", she collapsed against the bed as he thrusted his tongue inside her.

Emily wrapped her legs around Hotchs waist and said, "ohhhhhhhh god yessssssssss Aaron, don't stop, ohhhhhh god don't stop", Hotch grunted as he felt himself being pulled deeper inside her. Emily was so tight and she fit him like a glove, it was like they had always been meant to be together, like fate had planned it.

The room was now filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and their moans and groans of passion as Hotch slid in and out of her effortlessly. Emily felt her orgasm quickly approaching and as Hotch gently bit down on her nipple her hips jerked up causing them both to cum screaming each others names.

Hotch collapses on the bed beside her and says, "now that is how it was always meant to be", she laughed and said, "that was amazing, I never knew that making love could be like it has been with you tonight". He kissed her lips gently and ran his finger over her bottom lip and said, "me either Emily, me either.

Penelope screams Dereks name as wave after wave of orgasm cascades over her body, Derek quickly gets between her legs and smiles as she opens her eyes,  
he presses his lips to hers and says, "it's time goddess", he then thrusts inside her. Penelope arches her back and says, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss as each thrust is bringing them closer and closer to release.

He leans down and starts licking, biting and sucking on her nipples, she wraps her hands around his head and pulls him up to her, she then crashes her mouth to his. When they pull apart he says, "I love you goddess", she smiles as she rolls them over and says, "I love you to my sexy sexy chocolate adonis".

Derek can't help but smile as Penelopes breasts bounce up and down in front of his face, he has always loved it during sex when she was on top because he never tired of touching, kissing and sucking on her nipples. He put his hands on her hips and she gasped in pleasure as he thrusted up inside her one final time before rolling them back over so he was on top.

Penelope knew that she wasn't gonna last much longer and when she felt her orgasm starting she moaned, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, don't stop, ohhhhh my god yessssssssssss". Derek smiled against her mouth as he pounded into her over and over until a few glorious minutes later they both came with each others names on their lips.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and says, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she intertwines their fingers admiring how perfectly their bodies look together. She smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", she then rolls onto her side and lays her head on his chest and they both sigh happily as they lay wrapped in each others arms.

Derek runs his hand up and down Penelopes back and says, "today has been perfect, hasn't it baby girl", she kisses his lips passionately and when they pull apart she says, "everyday that I get to spend with you is perfect". He kissed her on the top of the head and whispers, "welcome to our wonderful life Mrs. Morgan", a few minutes later he realizes that his beautiful bride has fallen blissfully asleep, he wraps his arms tighter around her waist and closes his eyes to join her in a well deserved nap. 


	38. Chapter 38

This Chapter is Rated M for sexual situations

Old Friends-Ch 39

Emily opened her eyes to see the smiling face of her fiancee, she kissed his lips gently and said, "good morning Mr. Hotchner", he laughed and said,  
"good morning Ms. Prentiss, how did you sleep"?, she practically purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned and said, "I slept like a baby", she smiled and pressed her lips to his.

Hotch slid his hand down under the covers and slowly side it across her beautiful body, he couldn't help but smile at how receptive she was to all of his touches. She moaned gently as his fingers brushed between her legs, he grinned and said, "ohhhhhh Em you are so wet for me already", she smiled and said, "honey i have been wet for you since we made love in the bathroom lastnight".

She pulled the covers back and staraddled his waist and they both moaned as she sank down on his erection, his hands went immediately to her hips and he smiled up at her as her firm breasts bounced up and down. He raised up and started kissing the valley between her breasts, she threw her head back and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssss Aaron, that feels so good".

Hotch pressed his lips to hers and said, "you are perfect, every single inch of you", she smiled down at him and said, "I do believe that you are a little biased my love". Emily gasped in surprise as Hotch rolled them over and started thrusting in and out of her, her legs wrapped instantly around his waist.

Hotch arched his back and moaned her name as she started raking her nails up and down his back, she was leaving her marks all over him but right now he couldn't be happier about it. He stilled within her and leaned down and kissed her shoulder, he said, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt, I should have been paying more attention", she silenced him with a passionate kiss to his lips.

Emily turned her neck to the side to give him easier access to the sensitive skin on the side of her neck, Emily moaned Hotch's name as he gently bit down on her neck. She said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss", he wanted to mark her as his and he did so by putting his lips against the skin on her neck and gently sucking and nipping.

Emily knew that she wasn't gonna be able to last much longer, she could feel her orgasm starting to hit, she had never known such passion with another man before in her life, he was her everything. Hotch moaned, ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssss Emily as he pounded into her over and over and a few deep hard thrusts later they both collapsed against the bed gasping for air.

Penelope woke up the feeling of Dereks lips kissing her inner thigh, she smiled and said, "baby boy if you don't stop that, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh god Derek, if you don't stopppppppppppp that", she gasped in pleasure as his tongue slid in and out of her, she kept trying to raise her hips up and everytime she tried he put his hand on her and easily held her down.

She said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god baby boy, if you don't stop that I'm gonna, I'm gonna", and then seconds later she came and came hard, she laid there on her back gasping for air. Derek kissed his way back up her body and she moaned as he pressed his lips to hers, she wrapped her hands around his head and deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Penelope said, "Derek, are you trying to kill me"?, he laughed and said, "kill you no, love you into a peaceful coma, yes", she laughed and said, "well honey you are off to a great start". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "goddess you haven't seen anything yet", he smiled at her and said, "I love you so so much goddess and I'm gonna show you everyday how much I love you".

Derek rested his head against Penelopes forehead and said, "what time is your appointment this morning baby"?, she laughed and said, "it is at 9:00 my love". He kissed his way down her chest and said, "we have a couple of hours soooooooooooo I think we should practice more for those grandbabies momma wants", she smiled in agreement and moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her.

Derek wanted to take his time like he had several times lastnight and earlier this morning but Penelope wasn't having any of it, she rolled them over and started riding him faster and faster. He raised up and started kissing and suckling on her breast and when he tugged and bit down on her nipple she came screaming his name.

He then rolled her over onto her back and pounded into her over and over, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and he grunted through his teeth, "ohhhhhhhhhh baby girl you feel soooo tight, it's like you were made for me". She arched her back and with his quickened pace it didn't take long before that famaliar feeling was building in both of them again.

Derek collapsed against her and said,"goddess you are amazing", she kissed the top of his head and said, "we are amazing together handsome", he looked up at her and said, "we certainly are baby girl, we certainly are". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "as much as I would love to stay here in this bed and make love to you all day, we have to get ready for that appointment", he nodded his head in agreement as they both got up and quickly got dressed.

Penelope whistled when she saw her chocolate god standing naked in front of the dresser, he laughed and said, "woman if you keep that up we are never getting to that appointment", she held up her hands and said, "I'll be good, I'll be good". She smiled at him and then said, "for now", he shook his head at her and said, "get dressed before I spank that ass of yours", she patted her butt at him and he said, "woman you are gonna get it".

She laughed and said, "promises promises", he laughed as he headed into the bathroom, being married to his goddess was amazing and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.


	39. Chapter 39

Old Friends-Ch 40

Hotch kissed the top of Emilys head and said, "are you ready to head back home today"?, she laughed and said, "I haven't got my stuff packed up yet Aaron". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "that is already taken care of, Rossi made sure that everything was packed up", she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

Emily rested her forehead against his and said, "well well Mr. Hotchner, it looks like you thought of everything", he smiled and said, "I just want everything to be perfect when we get back home Em". She smiled and said, "as long as we are together everything will be perfect", she kissed the top of his head and sighed happily.

Derek and Penelope walk back into the hospital and head towards room #300, they sit in the waiting room for a few minutes and finally hear Dr. Smith say, "Penelope Garcia Morgan". They get up and head into the office and sit and automatically intertwine their fingers and wait for the doctor to start the examination.

He smiles and says, "I wanted to say congratulations on your marriage, I heard the the wedding and reception were beautiful", Penelope smiled and said, "everything was amazing". Doctor smith smiled and said, "I would like to do one final round of blood work just to check your levels and then I would like to do another scan just to make sure that everything is going good", Derek squeezed Penelopes hand as the nurse walked into the room and led Penelope into the other room for her scan.

Dr. Smith grinned and said, "her scan should only take a few minutes, so if you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions while Lisa is doing the scan"?, Derek smiled and said, "sure what would you like to know"?, he said, how has she been feeling ok"?, he looked at the doctor and said,  
"well she has been a little tired and nauseated but other than that she seems to be doing great".

Derek sat out on the edge of his seat and said, "is something wrong with my baby girl"?, he smiled and said, "not that I know of, but the blood tests and scans will tell us all we need to know". Derek smiled and said, "if everything is good with her results is there anyway that she can be released to travel back to the United States today with the rest of the team"?, Dr. Smith laughed and said, "I don't see any reason why she can't, but she has to take it easy for at least another 2 weeks", Derek nodded his head in agreement.

Emily sighed happily and said, "what time are we heading back home today"?, Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "Penelope is having a checkup this morning and if everything goes well we should be leaving by late this afternoon". She smiled as she ran her hand down his chest, she looked up at him and said, "can we get dressed and go and see our son, lastnight was the first night we have been away from him in over 2 weeks"?, he laughed and said, "I think that can be arranged", she kissed his lips gently before getting up out of the bed and heading into the bathroom to get dressed.

Hotch laid on the bed and grinned as he watched her naked body walk past him and grab her bag and head into the bathroom, he pulled out his cell and dialed JJ's cell and after a couple of rings JJ said, "good morning how is everybody today"?, he laughed and said,"everybody is good here, how about over there, how is Jack"?, JJ laughed and said, "he is doing great, he just got up and is eating some breakfast".

Hotch said, "can I talk to him please"?, she grinned and said, "yeah sure Hotch", she looked over her shoulder and said, "Jack your daddy is on the phone and wants to talk to you". He runs across the room and picks up the phone and says, "hi daddy", Hotch smiles and says, "hey buddy, how are you feeling this morning"?, he laughs and says, "I'm good, how are you and momma"?, he felt his heart beat faster when Jack called Emily his mom.

Hotch said, "she is doing good buddy, she is in the bathroom getting dressed so that we can come and see you", he laughed and said, "good, I have missed you and momma". Hotch said, "we both missed you to buddy". He grinned and said, "daddy I'm gonna go eat my breakfast, I will see you when you get here". Hotch smiled as he heard Jack reach the phone back to JJ.

Hotch said, "so how is he really doing Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "he is doing great, he slept good lastnight, he woke up hungry this morning and he has been watching cartoons this morning". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "I want to thank you again for watching him lastnight", she smiled and said, "anytime, soooooooooo how did things go"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh things were great".

Emily walked back into the room and said, "who are you talking to"?, he laughed and said, "I called to check on Jack while you were getting dressed",  
she playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "let me talk to Jayje while you are getting dressed". He grinned and said,"yes mam", JJ laughed as she the next thing she heard was Emilys voice saying, "morning Jayje", she laughed and said, "sounds like the two of you had an amazing night Em",  
she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh my god Jayje, I have never head sex like that before, it was fan freaking tastic".

Dr. Smith was looking down at Penelopes blood results at she walked into the room, Derek got up and put her hand in his and led her across the room,  
she sat down and they both looked up at the doctor to hear her results. Doctor smith said, "Mrs. Morgan when was your last period"?, she said, "well let me see, I have been here for over 2 weeks and I had a period in March sooooooooo about 6 weeks ago".

Dr. Smith said, according to your blood results you are almost 4 weeks pregnant Mrs. Morgan 


	40. Chapter 40

Old Friends-Ch 41

Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then back at Dr. Smith and said, "how, but wait, how, what"?, Dr. Smith laughed and said, "I bet you are wondering how we could have missed it"?, they both nodded their head and he said, "well you weren't being tested in your blood work for that so the increase in you hormone levels went unnoticed".

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh my god baby girl, we're going to have a baby", she smiled and said, "is everything ok with the baby so far"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes everything seems to be going as normal so far". Penelope started rubbing her stomach and said, "will my injuries put the baby in any danger"?, he shook his head and said, "no, your pregnancy is progressing perfectly".

Derek grinned as he looked over at Penelope, she was glowing, she was so happy, she was gonna have a baby with her chocolate adonis and she coudn't wait. Dr. Smith looked up at Penelope and said, "I am releasing you today so that you can return home with your team, but you are to rest for at least 2 more weeks", she nodded in agreement.

Dr. smith smiled and said, "when you get home, I want you to find an OBGYN as soon as possible so that you can start taking your prenatal vitamins",  
Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh don't you worry doc she will, she will". Derek and Penelope stood up and Derek held out his hand to shake hands with him.

Penelope smiled and said, "we want to thank you for everything that you have done to help us, to help everybody", Dr. Smith smiled and said, "you are very welcome, I'm just glad that everything has worked out for everybody". Dr. Smith smiled as he watched Derek and Penelope walk out of his office hand in hand.

Penelope smiled and said, handsome we need to tell your momma and sisters before we all head back home, she looked over at Derek and said, "I just wish that they could ride home with us." Derek smiled and said, "me to baby but they wanted to stay a few days to shop", Penelope laughed as they walked out of the hospital.

A few minutes later Fran opens the door to their room and says, "hello, hello come in", they smile as they walk in, Fran looks at them and says, "so tell me what did the doctor say"?, Derek said, "momma you might want to sit down first", Fran said, "ohhhhhhh god is something wrong with Penelope"?,  
Penelope smiled and said, "no it's good news I promise".

Sarah, Desi and Fran sat down and waited for Derek and Penelope to tell them the news, Penelope smiled and said, "according to my results, you are gonna be a grandma in about 8 months". Fran jumped up off the couch and pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "ohhhhhh honey that's great, I'm so happy".

Desi and Sarah hugged Penelope first and then their brother, Sarah smiled and said, "I am gonna spoil this baby rotten", Desi smiled and said, "hey so am I". Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I so can't wait to stary planning that baby shower", Penelope and Derek smiled as they listened to Fran and the girls talk about their plans for the baby.

Hotch knocked on the door to JJ's room, she walked over and answered the door and said, "oh hey guys, come on in", Emily and Hotch walked inside and Emily said, "how is Jack"?, JJ smiled and said, "he is doing great, after we got off the phone he finished breakfast and then watched some cartoons and he fell asleep on the bed", Hotch smiled as he walked over to the door and saw his son peacefully sleeping.

JJ noticed that Hotch was out of ear shot so she said, "sooooooooo Em"?, Emily looked at her and said, "sooooooooooo what Jayje"?, JJ laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhh come on Em, you know that you are dying to tell me about your night with Hotch". Emily sighed and said, "ohhhhhh my god JJ, he is ammmmmmmmmmazing in bed, I have never had sex like that before, for the first time in my life I was actually making love and it was incredible".

JJ smiled and said, "happy looks good on the two of you", Emily patted the top of her hand and said, "thanks Jayje, that means alot especially coming from you". Emily and JJ were talking about the possible trip home today when there was another knock on the door, JJ walked over and opened the door and smiled when she saw the rest of the team standing there.

She motioned for everybody to come in, she looked at Penelope and said, "sooooooo I take it that you get to fly home with us today", Penelope smiled and said, "I sure do buttercup". JJ smiled as she hugged Penelope and said, "that's great, but how did the four of you manage to make it to my door at the same time"?, Derek laughed and said, "we ran into Rossi and Pretty Boy on the elevator".

Pen walked over and hugged Emily and said, "how are you doing Em, and ohhhhhhh how is my little Jackers doing"?, Emily smiled and said, "I am doing great and so is Jack, he is asleep right now in the other room". Hotch walked back over and said, "so I take it everybody is ready to head back home today"?, he got a astounding "YES" from the entire team.

Hotch smiled and said, "just as soon as Jack wakes up we will head to the plane", JJ couldn't notice how happy Derek and Penelope were so she finally said, "ok you two, what gives"?, Penelope said, "I don't know what you are talking about Jayje", Emily laughed and said, "don't give us that PG, both of you look so happy and you are practically glowing, so spill it".

Penelope and Derek intertwined their fingers and then Penelope smiled and said, "I'M PREGNANT", Emily and JJ pulled her into their arms and said, "ohh honey that's great but how did they miss that in your tests"?, Penelope laughed and said, "Dr. Smith said that they ordered a pregnancy test so the hormone leves went unchecked".

Rossi hugged Penelope and said, "congrats kitten you and Morgan are gonna make great parents", she laughed and said, "thank you my italian stallion",  
Reid grinned and said, "soooooooo how far along are you Garcia"?, she ruffled his hair and said, almost a month along my little genius". A few seconds later Jack came through the apartment and hopped into his daddy's lap.

Hotch hugged his son and said, "how are you feeling buddy"?, Jack laughed and said, "good daddy, I feel good and I am sooooooo ready to go home and sleep in my bed". Hotch smiled at the team and said, "alright everybody lets get packed up and headed to the airport", he leaned in to Emily and said,  
"your stuff is already in route to Virginia, it should be there by the time we get there".

About an hour later everybody was on the plane and ready to head back home, Hotch and Emily were sitting together and Emily had her head laying on his shoulder. Jack was sitting beside Hotch looking out the window, Rossi, Reid and JJ were getting ready to start a game of Gin and of course Penelope and Derek were sitting together with their fingers intertwined.

Everybody was so happy and they were looking for things to get back to normal, Hotch and Emily were getting married in a few days and the team would all be together, Penelope and Derek were anxiously waiting on the birth of their first child and everything was perfect OR SO THEY THOUGHT. 


	41. Chapter 41

This Chapter is Rated M for Sexual Situations

Old Friends-Ch 42

The trip back home was filled with laughter and joy as talk of the wedding and baby was pretty much all that the women talked about while the men were all discussing the bachelor party and Jack slept. Penelope smiled and said, "have you decided on a dress yet"?, Emily grinned and said, "I have and it is beautiful".

Emily smiled and said, "of course I want you both to be my maids of honor", Pen clapped her hands and said, "of course we will", JJ smiled and said,  
"who is Hotch's bestman"?, Emily smiled and said, "he asked Jack and he was sooooo excited". Emily looked at Penelope and said, "I am going to ask Dave if he will walk me up the isle do you think he would mind"?, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh honey he is gonna be so honored, he loves us all and only wants to see us happy".

She looked at Penelope and JJ and said, "really, do you think he wouldn't mind", JJ laughed and said, "honey he is gonna love to do it", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I think I will go ask him now before I lose my nerve". She got up and walked over to where the men were sitting and said,  
"Dave, can I talk to you alone for a minute"?, he grinned and said, "sure Em", he then got up and followed her through the plane.

She sat down in the back of the plane and said, "Dave I have a question that I would love to ask you", he smiled and said, "ask away Bella", she smiled and said, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me up the isle at my wedding to Aaron"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "it would be my pleasure Em".

She pulled him into her arms and said, "ohhhhhhhh thank you, thank you, thank you", he laughed and said, "anything for you Bella", Hotch grinned as he watched Emily and Rossi talk. Emily sighed happily and said, "our wedding is getting closer and closer", Rossi grinned and said, "are you getting nervous Em", she shook her head no as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Derek grinned at Reid and said, "welllll Pretty Boy, I am missing my wife, so if you will excuse me I am gonna head to the back of the plane and see what she is up to". Reid laughed and said, "just please no mile high club today", Derek smirked and said, "I make no promises Pretty Boy", Reid shook his head as Derek walked through the curtain at the end of the hall.

JJ smiled at Penelope when she sad Derek walking towards them, she looked at Penelope and said, "well I am gonna head back up front and see if I can get Reid to play some Gin. Penelope smiled and said, "take it easy on my little genius ok Jayje"?, she laughed and said, "ahhhhhhhhh well alright I will take it easy on him for you Garcie".

Derek sat down beside his beautiful wife and pulled her into his arms, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his and when they pulled apart she said,  
"I have missed you my chocolate adonis". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I have missed you to my beautiful goddess", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "when we get home you are soooooooooo getting lucky mister", he laughed as he pressed his lips to hers.

Emily walked over and sat down beside Hotch as Rossi joined in the Gin game with Reid and JJ, Hotch leaned in and kissed Emily gently on the lips and said, how are you feeling"?, she sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest and said, "good, tired but good". She looked up at Hotch and said,  
"how are you feeling"?, he smiled and said, "I'm feeling great, I'm on my way home with my family, you and I are getting married in a few days and you and Jack are safe and sound, who could ask could anything more".

Rossi leaned in and whispered to JJ and Reid, "I hope that we don't get any cases that will postpone this wedding", Reid smiled and said, "you know that the possibilites of that happening is more than 50/50 it is more like 70/30 because of our jobs". JJ looked at Reid and said, "you Dr. Reid had better hope that Emily didn't just hear you, because if anything happens to postpone this wedding it will be your ass".

Rossi laughed and said, "JJ has a point kid, if Em heard that and something happens she is gonna be sooooooooooo pissed off", Reid looked at them and said, "how can any of that be my fault"?, JJ laughed and said, "well it isn't but I don't know if Em would see it that way". Rossi looked around the cabin and said, "I see that the newlyweds are in the back compartment of the plane, I just hope that we don't hear what we allllllllll know is going on back there".

Derek started kissing his way down her neck, he said, "ohhhhhhhh god baby, I want you so bad right now", she looked at him and said, "I want you to handsome, but if we make love on this plane you and I both know that everybody including Jackers is gonna hear us". Derek pressed his lips to her and said, "we will be very very quiet goddess", she opened her mouth to say something but her voice was silenced by a passionate kiss from her very sexy husband.

Derek slid his hands down her body and she lowly moaned as he slid his hands under her panties, he crashed his lips to hers and said, "how important are these panties baby"?, she was reaching for his belt and said, "I don't care, rip em, you can buy me more". He smiled against her mouth and said,  
"as you wish goddess".

Penelope slid her hand down inside his pants and he lowly moaned as she palmed his erection in her hand and started gently stroking him, he growled and said, "baby if you don't stop this is gonna be over wayyyyyyy to soon". She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him closer to her and she moaned his name as he thrusted himself inside her.

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist and he grunted through his teeth, "ohhhhhhhhhhh yes goddess, you are amazinggggggggg", she crashed her lips to his and when they pulled apart she whispered, "I love you Derek". The feel of her body wrapped around him was driving him wild, Penelope moaned against his mouth as he slid in and out of her effortlessly.

Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him and several hard deep thrusts later they both gasped in pleasure as they collapsed against each other completely spent. Derek kissed her on the forehead and said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady", she kissed his lips gently and said, "you my chocolate drop are the best thing that has ever happened to me", they stayed wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before the fixed their clothes.

Penelope relaxed into Dereks embrace as he rested his head against hers, they both closed their eyes and a few minutes later they had both drifted off to sleep.  



	42. Chapter 42

Old Friends-Ch 43

The next couple of days went by rather quickly with Emily getting moved in with Hotch and Jack and with Penelope getting all of her stuff moved into her and Dereks place. The wedding was only 3 days away and tonight was the night that was set up for the bachaelor and bachaelorette parties and no one was happier about the party than David Rossi.

Derek leaned in and said, "man I hope that you didn't order any strippers for this party tonight", Rossi laughed and said, ohhhhhhhhhh there are gonna be strippers there and you and every other man there is gonna love it. Penelope walked over and kissed her husband on the lips and said, "be good baby boy".

Derek laughed and said, "you don't have to worry about me goddess, I have alllllllllll the woman I want and need in you", he rubbed her stomach and said, "hello little one, daddy loves you". Penelope smiled as Emily and JJ headed her way, Emily smiled and said, "be good boys ohhhhhh and Rossi,  
enjoy the strippers".

Reid laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh your busted man", Hotch walked over and kissed his fiancee on the lips and said, "I love you Mr. Hotchner", he winked at her and said, "I love you to Ms. Prentiss". JJ smiled and said, "alright ladies, time and naked men wait for no woman", Derek said, "hey hey hey what's this about strippers baby girl"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "easy baby boy, I can look but the only man I want to touch is you my delicious Chocolate God", Derek grinned as he watched his wifes butt sway as she walked out the door.

Reid smiled and said, "I bet you that before this night is over we get called out on a case", Derek smiled and said, "kid I hope we don't, I love to be able to spend time with my goddess". Hotch grinned and said, "ahhhhhhhhh yes the newlyweds", Derek looked at him and said, "hey man in a few days you are gonna be a newlywed to", Hotch nodded his head in agreement.

Penelope, JJ and Emily walk into the club and are immediately approached by a group of younger men, Penelope laughs and says, "awwwwww thanks gents but I'm a married woman". JJ holds up her hand and says, "yep me to", they all look at Emily and she says, "sorry guys but I'm engaged and tonight is my bachaelorette party".

The men laugh and say, "we will be the entertainment for you lovely ladies", JJ laughs and says, "sure why not", Penelope grins and looks at Emily who is turning a bright shade of red. The men follow Penelope, JJ and Emily to the back where the party is being held, as soon as they walk through the door Erin Strauss says, "welcome to your party Emily".

The room is decorated beautifully, Emily says, "thank you mam, everything looks amazing", Erin looks at the girls and says, "ladies it's Erin and you are all very welcome". Erin nods over Emilys shoulder and says, "who are they"?, JJ leans in and says, "they want to be our entertainment for tonight", Erin Strauss licked her lips and thinks to herself, yummy.

Derek, Ross, Reid and Hotch walk into the Kit Kat Club a few miles away and are immediately met by lots and lots of beautiful women, all in nothing but bikini's and some have on less. Reid leans in to Derek and says, "if Garcia finds out about this she is gonna be pisseddddddddd", Derek grins and says, "tonight the only men that are hooking up here are you and Rossi".

Reid lowers his head and mumbles something and Derek says, "what was that kid, I didn't quite catch it"?, Reid looked up at him and said, "I'm not single anymore Morgan". Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhhhhh Pretty Boy has a girlfriend and tell me playa who is it, do I know her"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah you know her, my girlfriend is your baby sister Desiree".

Derek puts his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "you better be good to her Pretty Boy or else", Reid smiled and said, "don't worry Morgan, your sister is safe with me, I would never hurt her". Rossi smiled and rubbed his hands together and said, "more beautiful ladies for me", the men all laughed as Rossi soon became surrounded by beautiful women.

Penelope laughed as she watched Erin Strauss stuffing money in the underwear of the college boys that were dancing in front of them, JJ leaned in and said, "Will, Derek and Hotch would kill us if we did that". Penelope and Emily nodded their heads in agreement as the music boomed through the room filled with screaming women.


	43. Chapter 43

Old Friends-Ch 44

Rossi was dancing around like a teenager, Derek, Reid and Hotch had turned down several invitations to dance, they just wanted to sit and talk about their women and wonder what they were doing. Derek laughed and said, "I heard that Erin Strauss was gonna be at the party I bet it will be a very very calm party.

A few miles away Erin Strauss was screaming, "TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT ALL OFF", Emily leaned in and said, "we need to cut Strauss off and fast before she ends up taking these boys home with her". Penelope smiled and said, "awwww but she is having a great time and I like this side of her", JJ smiled and said, "me to Em, I'm with Pen on this one".

Hotch laughed as he watched several women lead Rossi into another part of the club for a private dance, Reid laughed and said, "hey that should be you getting that dance not Rossi". Hotch grinned and said, "the only naked woman I want to dance for me is Emily", Derek grinned and said, "yep I only want to see my baby girl", Reid smiled and nodded is head in agreement as his phone started to ring.

Reid looked down and said, "ohhhhhhhhh excuse me boys but this is my baby", Derek laughed and said, "I think Reid and Desi make a cute couple, what do you think Hotch"?, Hotch grinned and said, "I agree, they seem made for each toher". Hotch leaned in and said, "so what did your mom and sisters say about the newest member of their clan that is coming in a few months"?, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh they are all thrilled to death and are already planning the baby shower".

Penelope laughed as she saw Strauss in the corner making out with one of the dancers, Emily said, "should we stop that"?, JJ laughed and said, "no let her get her groove thing on". Penelope raised her glass and said, "ladies, it has been a rough couple of weeks but I think it is now time for some good times".

Emily grinned and said, "here here PG", JJ took a sip of her drink and said, "I am missing my husband and little boy so bad tonight", Emily leaned in and said, "when are they coming home"?, JJ sighed and said, "probably not until next week, he is out visiting his mom, she hasn't been doing to good since Wills dad died".

Penelope rubbed her belly and said, "I can't wait till this little one is born, I want to spoil him or her", JJ and Emily grinned and said, "we can't wait to spoil our neice or nephew". Pen laughed as she watched the dance floor fill up again with Strauss and her boy toy of the night, JJ grinned and said, "she is having such a good time tonight, she should act like this more often".

Derek smiled as he saw Rossi walking back over to the table, he leaned in and said, "how you holding up old man"?, Rossi laughed and said, "damn, now that was some real women back there". Hotch laughed and said, "I've got all the woman I need, but thank you", Derek smiled and said, "yep, I only need my baby girl".

Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "I say we have one final drink before we head to the girls party and spend some time with our women", Derek smiled and said, "I second that". Rossi shakes his head and says, "the two of you are whipped", he then looked around and said, "what the hell happened to Reid"?, Derek smiled and said, " he is outside talking to his girlfriend, my sister Desiree".

JJ, Emily and Penelope were now out on the floor dancing, the room was filled with about 20-30 dancing women and they were all having a wonderful time laughing, drinking and talking. Penelope looked at JJ and said, "I'm gonna sit, my feet are killing me girlies", they made their way over to the table and sat down.

Penelope raised her glass of club soda and said, "ladies this has been an amazing night but I am missing my chocolate adonis, Emily grinned and said,  
yeah I am missing my honey to". JJ smiled and said, "how about we finish these drinks and then we head home"?, Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww yes one final drink and then we head home to Xanadu", JJ's phone started ringing and she pulled it out and said, "awwwwww Xanadon't ladies".

JJ then heads to a quieter place to see if they can get out of another case so quickly but she comes back a few minutes later and says, "sorry ladies it's time to head back to the BAU". They grab their stuff as they head out of the bar, they turn one final time to see Strauss laughing and talking to the dancer she was making out with earlier.

Hotch looked down at his cell and said, "we have another case, we need to head back to the BAU, the ladies are gonna meet us there", Derek sighs and says, "we'll grab Reid on our way out". Rossi grabs his jacket and says, "well at least we got to have a little fun before they give us another damn case".

The men sigh as they head out of the club to head back to the BAU


	44. Chapter 44

Old Friends-Ch 45

Penelope, JJ and Emily were the first to make it back to the BAU, they were laughing and talking as they walked into the room and made their way over to the table. Hotch, Derek, Reid and Rossi walked into the room a few minutes later and made their way over to the girls, Hotch looked at JJ and said,  
"what do we have JJ"?, she put the pictures up on the screen and said, "we have a bad one, a real bad one", the team watched as picture after picture went across the screen.

Reid leaned in and said, "it looks like the unsub couldn't decied on the method of death so the victim was made to suffer several different ways", JJ nodded her head and said, "strangulation, stabbing, each was burned and had 3 fingers cut off before they died". Hotch said, "definite overkill,  
were the women raped JJ"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, all 4 victims were raped several times before they died and the semen in each woman came from several different men".

Derek said, "so we are dealing with a team", Rossi said, "maybe the women did something that the men viewed they needed to be puinished for"?, Emily said, "sounds like the leader or the dominant is in total control of the submissives". JJ said, "the women all disappeared on Friday's and Saturdays after leaving a dance club named Vertigo in Dallas Texas", Hotch looked around the room and said, "alright everybody wheels up in 30 and Garcia you are coming with us, we are gonna need you there to handle all of the searches".

Penelope looked at him and said, "yes sir", one by one they headed out of the room, Emily looked at her fiancee and said, "we are suppose to be getting married in 3 days Aaron". He kissed her lips and said, "I know honey, but if we can't make it back before the date of the wedding we will just postpone it a few days", she sighed as Hotch wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed out to door.

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "what are we gonna do about Jack"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it's ok I called Jessica, she's Haleys sister and she is the one that takes care of him when I am out of town on cases". She smiled and said, "well Mr. Hotchner it looks like you thought of everything haven't you"?, he grinned and said, I do try Ms. Prentiss", they smiled as they walked towards the elevator.

About an hour later everybody was sitting around the table discussing the case, Reid looked at Penelope and said, "do any of the women have anything in common, like a job, church, boyfriend, friends, anything like that"?, her fingers sped across the keyboard and she said, "you young doctor Reid are a genius, they all had at one time the same boyfriend".

Derek said, "what was his name goddess"?, she smiled and said, "his name is Anthony Gannon and he lives at 3232 Round Road", Hotch said, "when we land Garcia you and JJ head to the police station and the rest of us will head to that address". Penelope said, "yes sir", Reid said, "what about letting the local police know about Anthony"?, Hotch said, "we will let them know once we land so they can make the arrest".

Once the plane landed Penelope and JJ headed to the police station as the rest of the team and the police headed to Anthonys place, but when they got there the only thing they found was another body. Reid leaned down and said, "apparent strangulation marks around hte neck, several stab wounds to the ribs and chest, severe burns over parts of her body and she has 3 fingers removed just like the others".

Hotch said, "I bet when they do a rape kit on her she will have been raped repeatedly by several different men", the police chief looked at Aaron and said, "this makes 5 women in the past 2 weeks that this sick freak has killed". Rossi said, "he is speeding up his kills, don't worry he is gonna make a mistake and we will find him".

It took the team almost 5 weeks to finally find Anthony but in that time he and his team had killed 5 other women, they were all cornered at a ball field and the only surviver was Anthony. He looked at the team and said, "they deserved it, all of those bitches deserved everything we did to them",  
Rossi said, "you are the one that is about to get what they deserve son", Anthony spit at the team as the police pulled him away.

Rossi clapped his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "well by this time tomorrow we will be back home and we can get you and Emily married by Friday,  
well baring there is no more cases". Derek grinned and said, "are you getting nervous man"?, Hotch grinned and said, "you know I figured that I would be but no I'm not nervous at all", Reid grinned as they headed back to the station.

The plane lifted off in Texas at 6:00 the next morning and the team wearily walked into the BAU a few long hours later and were met by Erin strauss,  
she looked at the team and said, "after you finish your paperwork, you are all off on a mandatory 3 week break". Hotch smiled and said, "thank you mam", she smiled and said, "this will give you time to get married and have that wonderful honeymoon that you have been planning Aaron", Emily smiled as she turned to face her future husband.

The team worked as fast as they could on their paperwork, they couldn't wait to get started on their break, Penelope stood behind Derek and gave him a massage as he worked on his paperwork. Reid said, "heyyyyyyyyyy no fair, Morgan isn't the only one that worked on this case", Penelope kissed the top of Dereks head and made her way over to Reid and he smiled as she started giving him a massage, he looked at Derek and stuck out his tongue, Derek laughed as he continued to work on his paperwork.


	45. Chapter 45

Old Friends-Ch 46

It took Hotch and Emily a few days to get the wedding plans changed but it was finally the morning of the wedding, Hotch had stayed at Rossis so that he wouldn't see the bride on the day of the wedding. Penelope and JJ had stayed with Emily the night before to try to keep her calm, they made a movie night of it and had a great time.

Derek and Reid made it to Rossis place about 10:00 and they looked at Hotch who was starting to pace across the room, Derek looked at Rossi and said,  
"how long has he been this way"?, Rossi laughed and said, "since he got up this morning". Derek stood up and walked over and said, "man you need to sit down and rest or your gonna be worn out before the ceremony even starts", Hotch took a deep breath before walking over and sitting down on the couch beside Reid.

Reid said, "man you are really nervous aren't you"?, Hotch looked at him and said, "I am and I really shouldn't be, I love Emily and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her". Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "man I was a nervous wreck before I married Penelope, but trust me once you see Emily walking up the isle to you, everything is gonna be smooth sailing", Hotch smiled as he relaxed against the back of the couch.

Emily walked over to the kitchen table and said, "I'm to nervous to eat this morning", JJ looked at her and said, "sweetie you need to eat something,  
how about some toast"?, she nodded her head and said, "I might be able to keep that down", Penelope looked at her and said, "sweetie is there somethin you want to tell us"?, Emily smiled and said, "I think I might be pregnant", Penelope and JJ pulled her into their arms and said, "we need to find out for sure, I will be right back", Emily watched as JJ got up and headed out the door.

Penelope sat down beside her and said, "honey you are a great momma already, Jack is lucky to have a a mommy like you", she looked at Penelopes stomach and said, "you look so beautiful PG, being pregnant agrees with you". Penelope smiled and said, "I can't believe that in 6 1/2 months until this little one is gonna be brought into this world".

Emily grinned and said, "your little boy or girl is gonna be sooooooo lucky to have you and Derek as parents", Pen nodded her head and said, "I am starting to get really nervous about giving birth". Emily put Penelopes hand in hers and said, "ohhhhhhh Garcia, you are gonna be an awesome mom to this little one here", Penelope smiled as Emily rubbed her stomach and said, "your aunt Emily is gonna spoil you rotten", Pen sighed took a let out a deep breath as she started calming down.

A few minutes later JJ walked back into the house with a pregnancy test in her hand, she reached it to Emily while her and Penelope walked over and sat down on the bed. Emily walked back out and said, "I have to wait 5 minutes girls", JJ patted the bed between her and Penelope and Emily walked over and sat down and took a let out a deep breath.

Emily looked at her watch and said, "I can't do this, I can't do this", JJ smiled and said, "honey it is only like 2 minutes left until you find out for sure, one way or another". Penelope said, "I guess that Jack is with his dad isn't he"?, Emily smiled and said, "yeah he said that he wanted to make sure that his daddy was safe lastnight since Auntie JJ and Pen were with his momma".

Derek was talking to Reid when Jack walked into the room, he ran over to his daddy and said, "is it time to marry momma yet"?, Hotch smiled and said,  
"we have a little while longer before we leave buddy, but it is almost time". Jack jumped into Dereks lap and said, "how is your baby doing today Uncle Derek"?, he smiled and said, he or she is doing great Jack, he then leaned down and kissed Jack on the top of the head.

Emily walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath and closed her eyes before looking down, she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the 2 pink lines that was on the face of the test. She carried it into the bedroom and stood in the door and looked up at JJ and Pen and said, "congrats ladies it looks like your both gonna be aunts soon".

Pen and JJ pulled her into their arms and smiled and said, "awwwwwwwwwwww sweetie we are so happy for you, there will be a little one running around that is part bossman and part our raven haired beauty". Emily looked at her friends and wiped away the tears and said, "I'm so happy, I can't believe that we are having a baby, I know that we had planned to have other kids but", JJ said, "Em Hotch is gonna be so excited to find out about the baby,  
you have nothing to worry about".

She looked at the two smiling faces of her best friends and said, "I can't wait to tell him", Pen laughed and said, "go ahead and call him now", she smiled and said, "really, do you think it will be ok to call him and tell him now"?, JJ laughed and said, "it is more than ok Em". She pulled out her cell and dialed Hotchs number.

After a few rings Hotch said, "hello beautiful, how are you doing"?, she smiled and said, "I have something to tell you Aaron", Hotch felt his heart fall into his throat. He said, "is something wrong honey"?, Emily started crying and he said, "baby what's wrong, are you hurt"?, she said, "no no no sweetie, nothing is wrong Aaron", he said, "baby why are you crying", she smiled and said, "I'm pregnant Aaron".


	46. Chapter 46

Old Friends-Ch 47

Emily smiled and said, "Aaron did you hear me"?, a smile completely covered his face and he said, "are you sure"?, she laughed and said, "I'm standing her with the tests in my hand and it has 2 pink lines on it". Derek walked over and said, "man are you alright"?, Hotch smiled and said, "I'm perfect,  
just perfect, this is Em on the phone and we are gonna have a baby".

Emily laughed and said, "I take it that you are happy about the news"?, he laughed and said, "oh my god yes and I just wish that you were here with me right now so I could show you how happy I am". Derek grinned and said, "okkkkkkkkkkkkkk, that is my cue to leave", Hotch smiled and said, "I love you so much Emily and our family", Emily couldn't help but smile as she realized how close they were to having everything.

Penelope walked over and said, "Em I hate to interrupt the two of you but it is time for us to head to the church", she smiled and said, "that's my cue to leave my love but soon very soon you will be seeing me walking towards you to become your wife". He smiled and said, "be safe and I love you, I love both of you", seconds later the call was ended as everybody headed towards the church.

A few minutes later JJ, Emily and Penelope made their way into the bridal room, Penelope smiled as she pulled the wedding dress out of the bag, Emily turned and said, "I can't believe that in a few minutes I'm finally gonna be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner". JJ pulled her into her arms and said, "believe it Em because it is gonna happen", Emily grinned as she sat down so that JJ would help with her hair and make up.

Hotch, Derek, Reid, Rossi and Jack walk into the grooms room and Hotch starts pacing back and forth, Rossi laughs and says, easy man or you'll be paying for another floor for this church". Hotch laughed and Jack walked over to his dad and said, "daddy is something wrong"?, he grinned and said, "come over here and sit with daddy for a minute buddy", Jack put his little hand in his dads as they walked over to the chairs.

Jack looked up at Hotch and said, "is something wrong with mama"?, Hotch kissed the top of his sons head and said, "no buddy nothing is wrong with your momma, I promise". He smiled and said, "what do you need to talk to me about daddy"?, he smiled and said, "mommy and I are having a baby", Jack jumped up and wrapped his arms around his daddys neck and said, "really, I'm gonna be a big brother", Hotch laughed and said, "yeah buddy you are gonna be a big brother".

Penelope stood behind Emily and said, "ohhhhhhh Em you look beautiful and bossman is gonna be speechless when he sees you", Emily laughs as JJ puts the finishing touches on her makeup. Emily sighed happily and said, "in a few short minutes I am gonna be a married woman", JJ laughed and said, "you sure are Em, are you getting nervous"?, she nodded her head yes as JJ and Pen started working on her hair.

Everybody was so busy with the guests that they didn't see one man slip by, he was definitely not invited to the wedding and as he looked at the future groom he smirked and said, "not today Agent Hotchner", he then turned and headed to the back of the church in search of the bride. Hotch looked at his watch and said to Jack, "how about we walk outside for a few minutes buddy"?, Jack smiled and said, "sure daddy".

Penelope smiled as she helped Emily put her veil on, Emily stood up and said, "ohhhhhhhhh look girlies, I'm gonna be a bride in a few minutes", JJ took a deep breath and said, "you look amazingly beautiful Em, Hotch is a lucky man". Penelope looked at JJ and said, "ahhhhhhhh shoot I left our flowers out in the car".

JJ smiled and said, "it's ok Garcie, I will go get them", she smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", JJ smiled as she headed out the door, Pen then walked over to her friend and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner"?, she smiled and said, "I think I have been ready for this since the day I was born PG".

Hotch and Jack were outside walking around when Jack looked up at his dad and said, "I can't wait to be a big brother daddy, I am gonna be a good one to, you can count on me". Hotch laughed and said, "I don't doubt that for a minute buddy", he then looked down at his watch and said, we better head back inside before Uncle Rossi comes looking for us", Jack smiles as they head back towards the door.

Emily takes a deep breath and says, "well Penelope it is almost time, are you ready"?, she grinned and said, "yep, just as soon as JJ gets back with our flowers and when Rossi gets here to walk you up to your handsome husband to be". Emily and Penelope had their backs to the door and the next thing that Penelope knew she felt a gun to her side and Emily stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around when she heard a famaliar voice say, HELLO LAUREN, DID YOU MISS ME"?


	47. Chapter 47

Old Friends-Ch 48

Emily couldn't believe her eyes she took a couple of steps backwards and said, "I I Ian, no no no it can't be you, you are suppose to be dead", Ian laughed and said, "what is it they say about the rumors of death Lauren, ohhhh excuse me Emily"?, Penelope gasped as Ian poked the gun a little deeper into her stomach.

Emily said, "please don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything to you", Ian leaned in and smelled Penelopes hair and said, "ohhhhh she smells nice very nice Lauren". Penelope felt her skin crawl as Ian started running his free hand up and down her back, he said, "my my my Agent Morgan has a beatiful wife and it looks like he is gonna be a daddy soon, it would be a shame if something happened to them both".

Derek looked down at his watch and noticed that it was almost time for the wedding, he started walking towards the back of the church and when he passed by a door he heard some moaning coming from the closet. Being the always prepared FBI agent he carried his gun even to the wedding, he slowly pulled it out and reached for the door knob.

When he opened the door he saw JJ laying tied up on the floor, he said, "oh god JJ what happened, who did this to you"?, JJ said, "I don't know what happened, I was walking back towards the bridal room and the next thing I knew I was waking up in here". Derek said, "where are Emily and Penelope"?, she took a deep breath and said, "they are still in the bridal room as far as I know"."

Derek said, "I need you to go tell the rest of the team what happened and tell them to meet me in the back", JJ nodded her head as she wobbily started making her way to the front of the church. JJ ran over to Hotch, Reid and Rossi and started telling them what happened, Hotch said, "stay with Jack and keep him safe JJ", she nodded her head as she watched her friends head back to help Derek.

Derek was outside the door and he heard Emily trying to bargain with a man, he couldn't see to tell who the man was, the only thing he could see was that he had a gun poking it into his wifes stomach. He slowly pushed the door open and started making his way closer and closer to Ian, Emily was inwardly smiling as she saw Derek stepping closer to Ian.

Ian looked at Emily and said, "you are gonna pay for keeping my son away from me you stupid whore", Emily said, "giving him up for adoption was a better alternative than living with a sick bastard like you Ian". Ian laughed and said, "Lauren, Lauren, Lauren you should no better than to try and take my son away from me".

Penelope moaned as poked the gun in her stomach again, Emily said, "Ian if you are gonna hurt someone, hurt me, please leave Penelope alone", he shook his head and said, "you know that I can't let her go, she is my leverage, she is gonna help me take my son and get out of here". Emily said, "you are not taking my son and going anywhere you sick bastard".

Ian laughed and said, "who is gonna stop me Lauren"?, Derek put his gun to the back of Ians head and said, "I believe that would be me, now let my wife go". Ian wrapped his other arm around Penelopes growing stomach and said, "lower your gun Agent Morgan or your wife and child will die", Derek knew that the rest of the team were on their way so he knew that he needed to stall, he said, "I can't do that, now take your arm off of my wife and let her go", Ian laughed as he smirked at Emily.

Emily said, "our son was better off being raised by Hotch and Haley, he is a perfect little boy, he is so innocent, sweet and pure and if he would have stayed with you Ian you would have destroyed him". Ian was getting madder and madder, he said, "keeping my son away from me was the wrong choice Lauren and you know it.

Emily took a couple of steps closer to Ian and said, "stop calling me Lauren, my name is Emily, Emily Prentiss", Ian laughed and said, "I know what your name is love, do you forget I'm the man that knows every single inch of your body". Emily felt herself getting sick at her stomach as memories of her undercover work with Ian came flooding back.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid made their way to surround Ian, they were out of sight but Derek could tell they were close, Rossi shook his head no that he didn't have a kill shot, he knew that he didn't have it either, he leaned back and Reid nodded his head yes that he did have the shot. Almost as if Derek could read Reids mind he stepped to one side giving Reid the opportunity to shoot when he was ready.

Reids finger was on the trigger, Ian laughed and said, "I think it is time for Agent Morgan to lose his family, Derek said, "no please, please don't hurt my wife and child, please". Ian laughed and said, "you are weak Agent Morgan", Reid took aim and seconds later the room was filled with the sound of a gunshot and screaming as 2 bodies hit the floor covered in blood. 


	48. Chapter 48

Old Friends-Ch 49

Derek ran over to Penelope and said, "come on baby open those beautiful eyes and look at me", Penelope slowly opened her eyes and said, "Derek, it's ok handsome, we're fine, me and the baby are fine". Derek helped her up and pulled her into his arms and said, "baby I was so afraid that he was gonna hurt you and the baby", Penelope kissed his lips gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hotch, Reid and Rossi ran into the room, Hotch quickly wrapped his arms around Emily and said, "are you ok Em, did he hurt you"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I'm fine Aaron, just scared". Rossi looked at Hotch and said, "how can this sick bastard not have been dead"?, Reid looked at them and said,  
"money can buy anything".

Penelope walked over to the team and said, "which one of my brave knights saved me"?, Rossi grinned and said, "that knight would be sir Reid", Penelope laughed as she pulled Reid into her arms and said, "thank you my little genius". Reid kissed her cheek and said, "I would do anything to keep you safe Garcia, you are my sister and I love you".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh Reid, I love you to sweetie and you are the younger brother I have always wanted", Derek smiled and put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "thanks man, I don't think I will ever be able to thank you for saving my goddess". Reid smiled and said, "just take care of my sister and my neice or nephew and we will call it even", Derek grinned and said, "you have a deal Pretty Boy".

Hotch couldn't stop hugging Emily, he was so relieved that both her and their unborn child were both safe and sound in his arms, Emily kissed his lips and said, "I was so afraid that I would never see you again". Hotch caressed the side of her face and said, "that would never happen Em, you are gonna be my wife and the mother of my children and we are gonna be together for the rest of our lives".

Rossi smacked his hands and said, "ok who's ready to get married"?, Emily and Hotch laughed and said, "we are, we are", Emily looked up to see JJ and Jack walking into the room. Jack ran over and wrapped his arms around his mom and dad and said, "I love you", Hotch kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "we love you to buddy, now are you ready for mommy and daddy to get married"?, he smiled and said, "yep, I've been ready for a long long time daddy".

Everybody laughed as Hotch placed Jack back down on the floor, Rossi said, "alright places bridesmaids", Hotch kissed Emilys lips one final time and said, "I will see you in the front of the church, I will be the groom that can't wait to spend the rest of his life with you". She smiled and said, I love you Mr. Hotchner, he winked at her and said, I love you to Em as they headed out the door.

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you goddess", she smiled and said, "I love you to hotstuff", Emily smiled as JJ handed her bouquet to her. Penelope said, "alright girlies, operation Emily Hotchner is a go", Emily laughed as she pulled her two best friends into her arms and said, "I love you both so so much".

Rossi kissed her cheek and said, "are you ready Bella"?, she sighed happily and said, "I was born ready Dave", she wrapped her arm around his elbow and smiled as they made it to the back of the church. Derek watched as his beautiful wife started walking up the isle, he couldn't imagine life without her, she was his best friend, his lover, the future mother of his children and his ever loving wife who he would be lost without.

JJ slowly made her way up the isle and smiled when she looked up and saw Will and Henry had surprised her by coming home early, she smiled and waved as Henry whisperd, "I love you momma". Emily tood a deep breath and as the Wedding March started Rossi said, "alright Bella, let's get you married", she smiled as they started slowly walking up the isle.

Once they finally made it to the front of the church Rossi raised her veil and kissed her cheek and put Emilys hand in Hotchs and stepped back, the minister said, "The love of these to wonderful people is what brings us all together today, they are two people that were destined to be together", Emily smiled as the minister said, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss".

Hotch intertwined his fingers with Emilys as the minister asked for the rings, Jack reached the minister the ring for Emily as JJ reached the minister the ring for Hotch. The minister said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows, is that right"?, they both nodded and said in unison,  
"yes sir".

The minister said, "who gives this bride away today"?, Rossi smiles and says, "her team and I do", he then sat down on the seat beside Will and Henry,  
the minister smiled and said, "Aaron, slide this ring on Emilys hand and recite your voes to her", Hotch smiled as he slowly slid the wedding band on her finger.

Emily smiled as Hotch said, "Emily you are my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and today you become my wife, we have been through alot and from here on out our lives will be filled with only love joy and happiness and I promise you here in front of our family and friends that I am gonna love you for the rest of my life and I can't wait to grow old with you".

The minister smiled as he reached Emily the ring and said, "Emily slide this ring on Aarons finger and recite your vows to him, she took a deep breath and slid the ring on his finger and sighed happily as he squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and said, "Aaron, you are the love of my life, the father of my children and today you become my husband".

Hotch smiled as Emily said, "you are my rock, my heart, my soul and I promise to you here before our family and friends that I will show you everyday how much I love you. The minister smiled and said, if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can not be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace", the room was silent so the minister said, "by the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Aaron you may now kiss your bride". 


	49. Chapter 49

Old Friends-Ch 50

Hotch pulled Emily into his arms and pressed his lips to hers, the feel of her silky soft lips against his was amazing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned against her mouth as they pulled apart. The minister smiled and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Aaron Hotchner".

Rossi stood up and said, "everyone is invited to a special reception in the garden behind the church", as the bride and groom made their way up the isle the church was filled with the sound of clapping hands and the shouts of congratulations. Once the newlyweds were through the double doors Hotch pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner".

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you to Mr. Hotchner, they intertwined their fingers and smiled as they headed out into the garden for their reception. Once they walked through the door and outside everybody was laughing and clapping their hands for the happy couple as they made their way to the center of the floor.

Reid carried them both a glass of champagne and kissed Emily on the cheek and said, "you look so happy Em", she smiled and said, "I have never been happier in my life Reid". Reid smiled at Hotch and said, "congratulations Hotch, just please take care of her, she is an amazing woman", Hotch pulled Reid into his arms and said, "don't worry Reid, she will be safe with me".

Rossi took the mic and said, "ladies and gentlemen I would like to say something about the newlyweds", Hotch wrapped his arms around his beautiful bride as Rossi started to speak. Rossi smiled and said, "I have known these 2 for quite a long time and they were destined to get together, they have a great little boy named Jack and now in a few months they are gonna have their second child".

Rossi grinned and said, "Aaron, Emily you are two very special people and you deserve nothing but happiness", he raised his glass and said, "to Aaron and Emily may God bless you with love, joy and happiness forever". Everybody raised their glasses and said, "to Aaron and Emily", Hotch leaned in and pressed his lips to Emilys and said, "I love you", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to".

Derek smiled when he took the mic, he looked out at his family and friends and said, "I was asked to pick a song that I think best represents the love between Hotch and Emily and my choice was an oldie but a goodie". He motioned to the DJ who started the music, Hotch intertwined his fingers with his wifes and said, "I have never been happier than I am right now", she kissed his lips and said, "me either my love, me either".

The room was filled with the words and music of, when A Man Loves A Woman and as everybody watched the happy couple sway across the floor, slowly one couple at a time the dance floor started filling up. Hotch rested his forehead against Emilys and said, "I can't believe that you are finally mine all mine", she laughed and said, "believe it Hotch".

Derek pulled his beautiful bride into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl, you and our little one are my world", she kissed his lips passionately and said, "and you my chocolate adonis are the sole owner of the key to my heart". Dereks hand slid down to her belly and said, "I am soooooooooo gonna spoil this one", Penelope laughed and said, "there wasn't a doubt in my mind handsome, no doubt at all".

Jack walked over and looked at Emily and said, "can I dance with you momma"?, Emily wiped away a few tears and said, "of course you can baby", she leans down and picks him up and he wraps his little arms around her neck and Hotch steps back and watches as Emily dances across the floor with the son and as he stood there smiling he knew that life was almost as good as it got.

Rossi and Reid made their way to Hotch and said, "you look so happy Hotch", he grinned and said, "I am the happiest I have ever been in my life", Rossi put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "you my friend are a lucky man". Hotch smiled as he watched his wife and son and said, "don't I know it Rossi,  
don't I know it".

As the hours passed the party dwindled down until the only people remaining were the team, they all sat down at the bridal table and laughed and talked until the early morning. JJ smiled as she looked over at Henry and Jack who had fallen asleep, she said, "well guys I think we are gonna head home and take the boys and put them in the bed".

Hotch smiled as he watched JJ and Will carry the sleeping bodies of Jack and Henry, finally about an hour later the only two people left were Aaron and Emily. He pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner, you are the other part of my heart", she kissed his lips passionately and said,  
"and you my wonderful husband are the best thing that has ever happened to me".

He intertwined their fingers and started leading her out of the room, she laughed and said, "why Mr. Hotchner where are you taking me"?, he laughed and said, "I am gonna take my wife to bed and show her alllllllllllll night long how much I love her and then tomorrow afternoon we are heading to paradise for 2 weeks".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "anywhere is paradise my love as long as I'm with you", he smiled and said, "come with me beautiful and let me show you how much you mean to me". She smiled and said, "lead the way my wonderful husband, lead the way", they laughed as they walked out of the tent hand in hand.


	50. Chapter 50

Old Friends-Ch 51

Hotch and Emily made their way over to the elevator, once they stepped inside and the doors closed Hotch pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart Emily said, "damn Mr. Hotchner", he laughed and said, "I love you so so much Emily and when we get into the room I'm gonna show you exactly how much", she smiled as she pressed her lips gently to his.

When the elevator stopped on their floor, they walked hand in hand to their door, Hotch put the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open, Emily started to walk inside and he said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh but no Mrs. Hotchner, that isn't how this is going to go". She smiled and said, "what are you talking about Aaron", he leaned down and picked her up and said, "I'm going to carry my bride over the threshold", she laughed as they walked through the huge doors.

Hotch sat her down and pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers, they pulled apart breathlessly and she said, "unless you want the other people on this floor to see the show, you better close that door". He laughed as he walked over and pushed the door closed and locked it, he then turned around and started taking his jacked and tie off as he walked closer and closer to his bride.

Emily smiled as she watched Hotchs jacket and tie hit the floor, she walked over and started helping him remove his shirt, once his shirt was gone she slid her hand up and down his chest. She leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "you Mr. Hotchner and our son are the best things that has ever and I mean ever happened to me".

Hotch reached around his beautiful bride and slowly unzipped her dress and slid it down her creamy shoulders, he then leaned down and kissed her on the shoulders as the dress slid down her body. Once Hotchs lips touched Emilys skin she wanted and needed more of him, she stepped out of her dress and kicked it aside.

Hotch laughed and said, "Mrs. Hotchner you are taking my breath away", she smiled as she started unbuckling his pants, he growled against her mouth as he felt his pants and boxers sliding down over his firm ass. He tossed his pants and boxers aside and toed off his shoes and socks before crashing his lips back against hers.

Emily ran her hands up and down his back and he moaned her name as she raked her nails up and down his back, he gently bit down on her neck and said,  
"god Em do you have any idea how much I want you right now"?, she slid her hand down his body and started gently stroking his very erect penis and she said, "not as much as I want you", he then picked her up and carried her over to the bed and gently placed her in the center before crawling over to her on his hands and knees.

She smiled as he started kissing his way up her body and when he got to her chest he started swirling his tongue around her nipple and when he gently bit down and started tugging on it with his teeth she arched her back and said, "ohhhhhhhh yesssssss Aaron". He then slowly kissed his way up to her shoulder and kissed the healing wound.

Hotch said, "ohhhhhhh Em you are soooooo beautiful, I am a very lucky man", she ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I am the lucky one here my sexy husband". Hotch wasted no time in getting between Emilys legs, they both moaned as he slid inside her and started sliding in and out of her so very effortlessly, it was like their bodies were made for each other.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for glorious thrust as their bodies moved as one, their pace was fevered, as their bodies grinded against each other. The feel of her body against his, the smell of her hair, the taste of her sweet lips was driving him closer and closer to release.

The room was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together and the moans and groans of passion, he smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him. Several hard, deep thrusts later Hotch collapsed against her chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "ohhhhh my god Aaron, that was amazing", he raised up and kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner".

Emily smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Hotchner and I can't wait to grow old with you", Hotch rolled over on the bed beside her and leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "I can't wait for that either Em and I can't wait for this little one to be born, I am gonna spoil him or her sooooooo rotten".

Emily laughed and said, "our children are so lucky to have a wonderful family that will love and care for them no matter what", he kissed her lips gently as he wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "they certainly are Em, they certainly are". They laid there wrapped in each others arms and sighed happily as they closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.

ONE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT GUYS, I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY THAT READ, COMMENTED ON AND FAVORITED THIS STORY, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING


	51. Chapter 51

Old Friends-Ch 52

I want to thank all of you awesome people for reading and reviewing my story, here is the final chapter and I hope that you enjoy it

7 Years Later

Hotch and Emily are sitting in the swing in the back yard watching their children playing, they now have 5 kids, Jack age 13, twins Anna and Hannah almost 7 years old and then there is Zachary age 5 and then the little surprise another little girl Sophie who is 3 1/2. The boys all look like their dad and the little girls all look like their momma.

Emily smiles as she sees Jack pushing Sohpie on the swings, she intertwines fingers with Hotch and says. "Jack is such an amazing big brother, all of his brothers and sisters want to be just like him". Hotch kisses her temple and says, "we do have an awesome family don't we Em"?, she grinned and said, "we sure do honey".

Hotch looks at his watch and says, ""what time is everybody suppose to be here"?, she smiled and says, "about noon sweetie", he kisses her lips gently and gets up and says, "Jack can you help me move the grill please, it is almost time for everybody to start arriving". Jack helps Sophie down from the swing and laughs as he watches her run over to Emily.

Sophie claps her hands and Emily wraps her arms around her waist and starts swinging them back and forth, Anna, Hannah and Zachary are all playing dodge ball and waiting on the rest of the kids to show up. Anna looks up when she sees JJ and her family walking through the gate, she runs over to JJ and says, "auntie JJ, auntie JJ where are Henry, Anthony and Bella"?, JJ smiles and says, they are helping their daddy carry the food inside".

Sohpie claps her hands and starts screaming, "aunie J, aunie J", JJ reaches over and picks up the little girl and says, "how are you my little angel girl"?, Emily smiled and said, "she just woke up from her nap a few minutes ago and she is ready for the fun". Hotch and Will came into the back yard a few minutes followed by their kids, all of which headed quickly towards the swings.

JJ looked at Emily and said, "are Reid and Desiree gonna be able to make it"?, Emily kissed the top of Sophies head and said, "yeah, Reid called about half an hour ago and said that they would definitely be here". JJ smiled and said, "I can't believe that they have been married for 6 years and have 3 kids".

Hotch laughed across the yard as he and Will were putting the food on the grill, JJ looked at Emily and said, "watch out big boys play over there Em",  
she laughed and said, "yeah I don't think they are ever gonna grow up". Henry looked up and saw Reid walking through the gate and ran over to him and said, "uncle Reid, uncle Reid".

Reid kissed the top of his head and said, "how are you Henry"?, he laughed and said,"I'm doing good, are you still gonna help me with my science project this weekend"?, he laughed and said, "of course I am". Desiree walked through the gate with her 3 daughters right behind her, Reid looked up and said,  
"Heather can you and Haley help your mom with Angel"?, Heather nodded her head and said, "yeah daddy".

Desi finally made her way over to the other ladies with Angel in her arms, Emily smiled and said, "come to auntie Em Angel", Emily held out her arms and Angel instantly started leaning over for Emily to get her. Desi smiled and said, "we were afraid that she wasn't gonna get to come but she kept saying,  
"me go bye bye".

JJ laughed and said, "they are so sweet at that age", Emily smiled and said, "they sure are, but they grow up sooooooooo fast", Desiree smiled and said,  
"don't I know that it doesn't seem like Heather should be 5 and Haley almost 4. JJ smiled and said, "exactly, it seems like yesterday that Bella was crawling across the floor now look at her".

Desiree looked at JJ and said, "I can't believe that we beat Derek and Pen here today", Emily smiled and said, "I think they are having a hard time getting started with Thomas". JJ smiled and said, "awwwwwww he is soooooooo adorable and I just want to kiss his little face all over", Emily laughed and said, "sounds like you and Will need to have another baby", she shook her head and said, "ohhhhhhhhh nooooooooo, I would much rather spoil all of my neices and nephews, thank you very much".

Derek and Penelope finally pull up in Hotchs driveway and as they are getting Thomas out Rossi and Strauss show up, Rossi kisses Penelopes cheek and says, "let me help you with him kitten". Penelope smiles and says, "thanks my italian stallion", Erin smiled and said, "here let me help you carry that stuff Penelope", she smiles and says, "thanks Erin".

Derek opens the door and 4 of their 5 children jump out and head to the back yard, Derek looks up at their oldest and says, "Amelia can you Josh watch over Ethan and Eva please until we can get this food unloaded"?, Amelia says, "sure dad". Rossi smiles and says, your babies are growing up on you huh Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "yeah even this little monster here".

Thomas cackles in Rossis arms and pulls on his beard and says, "Nonnooooooooooo", Rossi smiles and says, "that's right kiddo it's me", Thomas laid his head on Rossis chest and puts his thumb in his mouth. Erin looks at Penelope and says, "how is everything going"?, she laughed and said, "everything is great, the kids couldn't wait to get here today so that they could play with their cousins".

Derek, Rossi, Penelope, Erin and baby Thomas make their way into the back yard and laugh as they see all of the kids playing together, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and says, "this cookout was a great idea baby girl". She turned her head and kissed his cheek and said, "we don't get together like we use to and I really miss everybody".

Derek smiled and said, "yeah me to goddess", Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband as they made it over to the ladies, Hotch says, "hey Morgan why don't you come over and help us with the grill". He kisses Penelope on the lips and says, "I'm gonna go play baby girl", she laughed and said, "play nice handsome, or you are sooooooooo gonna get spanked later", he laughed and said, "promises promises goddess", she grinned as she watched him walk across the yard.

The day flew by as the adults laughed and talked and as the kids all played, it was now almost dark and the adults were sitting around the picnic table talking about old times when Derek said, "I would like to propose a toast", everybody held up their glasses and Derek took a deep breath and looked at everybody before he spoke.

He said, "you all are more than my friends, you are my family and love each and every one of you, we have been through our share of bad times and our share of good times but now we are having the best times". Everybody raised their glasses and said, "to family", they then took a drink of their wine before looking over at their children.

As the torches flickered late into the night the children one by one made their way to their parents and all of the little ones ended up falling asleep in the arms of their daddys. Penelope, JJ, Emily, Desi and Erin smiled as they watched their wonderful husbands sitting around rocking their sleeping children, Rossi smiled as he kissed the head of Hotchs 5 year old Zachary as he fell asleep as he rocked him in his loving arms.

They all knew that they would be bonded together forever as more than friends but as a family

I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR MAKING MY FIRST CM STORY A HUGE SUCCESS, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING


End file.
